Secret
by NAIGIKISA-CHAN
Summary: Ino dan Naruto. Siapa yang suka? Mari dibaca! Oh, ya. Ff ini update seminggu sekali. Tiap hari kamis.
1. Chapter 1

PENDAHULUAN

Usaha untuk mengasingkan diri dari segala hal yang ada di kota. Meninggalkan kemewahan, kesenangan, uang, masa muda, hanya menjadi sia-sia belaka.

Setelah tiga tahun berlalu dengan sunyi dan kesedihan, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria. Pria yang tanpa aba-aba menolongnya, menolongnya untuk kembali hidup. Namun, saat pria itu ingin membawanya untuk kembali ke kota dan menjalani hidup normal, ia justru menolaknya, dan meminta pria itu untuk pergi.

Dipikirnya, semua yang ia lakukan telah berhasil menghapus kemungkinannya untuk kembali ke kota. Tapi, justru tak seperti yang diharapkan.

Setelah kepergian pria itu, ia bertemu dengan bagian dari masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang berusaha keras ia lupakan dan ia pendam. Dan karena itulah, ia terpaksa dibuat kembali ke kota.

Ia berpikir hidupnya akan kembali berantakan di kota. Namun, ternyata ia keliru, justru ia kembali menemukan kebahagiaannya di sana. Kebahagiaan yang sudah meninggalkannya sejak kecil.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Chapter 1 - Naruto

Cast: Ino Yamanaka - Naruto Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana mendung, seolah mewakili perasaan sebagian orang yang sedang dalam keadaan tak baik─sekarang.

Terlihat sekumpulan manusia berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah mengelilingi sebuah makam. Makam dengan tanah yang masih basah. Mereka semua terlihat sedih dan terpukul.

Di antara kerumunan orang itu, ada seorang gadis yang terlihat paling terpukul. Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Enggan satu orang pun untuk melihatnya dalam keadaan rapuh.

Hingga beberapa pelayat pergi, ia tetap betah menangis tanpa suara di sisi makam itu. Hingga kemudian tempat itu benar-benar ditinggalkan oleh para pelayat, gadis itu tetap di sana, bersama seorang pria yang juga berdiri dibelakangnya. Namun berbeda dari gadis itu, wajah pria itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Namun, itu tak mampu menutupi wajah sedihnya.

Gadis itu mulai menghentikan tangisnya, saat merasakan kepalanya terasa berputar, dan membuat tubuhnya limbung hingga jatuh terduduk di tanah. Lagi-lagi tangisnya keluar.

"Apa gunanya kau menangis seperti itu?" pria dengan surai orange itu berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"..." gadis itu bungkam dan tetap menangis di sisi makam yang bertuliskan R.I.P Uzumaki Menma tersebut. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat, karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah memang ini yang kau inginkan? Apa kau... menyesal?" lagi-lagi pria itu berbicara. Namun, respon gadis itu tetap sama, dia tetap bungkam, dan lebih memilih menganggap semua ucapan pria itu hanya angin lalu.

Merasa kesal di abaikan, dengan kasar pria itu menarik tangan si gadis hingga membuatnya berdiri seketika, lalu membalik tubuh ringkih itu hingga menghadap kearahnya. Kini kedua tangan pria itu sudah berpindah kebahu si gadis, mencengkeramnya seolah-olah akan meremukan seluruh tulang si gadis malang. Gadis itu tak melakukan perlawanan dan justru tertunduk dalam.

"Jika kau merasa menyesal, lalu kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak awal? Jika saja kau secepatnya memberitahuku, dia tidak akan mati! Kau tahu? Dia tidak akan mati!" pria itu berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Namun, seperti sebelumnya, si gadis tetap diam. Bibirnya bergetar, di samping karena kesedihan yang kini meliputinya, juga karena takut pada pria di depannya ini.

Pria itu mendengus marah dan dengan kasar mendorong gadis itu hingga membuat tubuh ringkih tersebut terhuyung kebelakang. Pria itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sebelum kemudian menggeram marah.

"Aku sangat percaya padamu... tapi... inikah yang aku dapat dari mempercayaimu? Harusnya aku tahu kau berbahaya, harusnya aku menjauh darimu sejak lama! Kau benar-benar monster! Kau tahu dia menyayangimu setulus hati, tapi kau mengabaikannya, dan sekarang kau menangis? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau merasa bersalah dan menyesal?! Huh! Simpan saja rasa penyesalanmu itu, karena itu tidak akan bisa membuatnya kembali hidup!" pria itu melangkah pergi. Setelah sebelumnya memberikan gadis itu tatapan tajam.

Bibir gadis itu terbuka saat melihat si pria semakin berjalan menjauh. "Maaf..." suaranya lemah. Bahkan nyaris menghilang.

"Jangan pergi!"

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, dengan dua tangan yang terangkat seolah hendak menggapai sesuatu. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam, nafasnya tersenggal dan tak beraturan. Namun, perlahan tangannya turun, dan ia mulai menormalkan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Dalam kondisi nafas yang masih naik turun itu, pandangan ia edarkan kesegala arah.

 _Gelap._

Itulah isi pikirannya saat melihat sekelilingnya diliputi kegelapan. Dan suara angin yang mendesir kencang diluar.

Ia tersadar bahwa sekarang ini ia ada di dalam kamarnya. Perlahan ia mulai bangun, mengganti posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk.

Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk menghapus jejak-jejak keringat dikeningnya. Namun, hingga detik berlalu, tangan itu justru tetap bersarang di sana. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berdenyut. Mimpi buruk semacam itu memang bukan hal baru baginya. Hampir setiap malam selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia selalu dihantui mimpi buruk. Namun, dirinya tak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan itu. Mimpi itu seolah-olah baru terjadi kemarin malam, begitu terasa menyesakkan dada. Dia sendiri bahkan tak tahu kapan mimpi buruk itu akan berakhir. Karena jujur saja, ia mulai merasa lelah dengan mimpi buruk tersebut.

Perlahan ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk mendongak menatap tirai putih yang bergerak tanpa aturan karena tertiup angin dari jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Sekali lagi, ia mengusap wajahnya yang berlumuran keringat dingin. Untuk sejenak ia biarkan kedua tangannya menetap dikepalanya. Lagi. Dan meremas rambutnya, sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela.

Wush~ wush~ wush~

"Angin..." ia bergumam sebentar merasakan angin pantai yang kencang dan dingin seolah akan membekukan tubuhnya. Kemudian menutup jendela dan kembali berjalan kearah kasur. Didudukkan tubuhnya dikasur yang terbuat dari rotan itu, lalu mulai merenung.

 _Lari dari masalah, tak akan membuat masalah itu pergi, melainkan semakin menghantuimu._

Sekelebat bayangan saat seorang pria tua yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya mengatakan itu melintas dipikirannya dan membuat rasa nyeri itu mau tak mau kembali dirasa meremukkan ulu hatinya.

"Huffftt..." ia menghela nafas guna meredam rasa sakit yang seolah-olah tersangkut ditenggorokannya, seperti saat ia tersedak tulang ikan. Menyakitkan. "Kapan mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir?" tanpa gadis itu sadari. Air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mulai muak merasakan lelah yang tak berkesudahan itu. Sangat lelah. Tidur pun rasanya percuma saat mimpi itu terus menghantui dirinya.

Tik... tik... tik... tik... tik.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata, lalu kepalanya menoleh kearah jam dinding usang yang sejak tadi berdenting.

"Jam tiga... masih ada tiga jam sebelum matahari terbit. Harusnya aku masih bisa tidur sekarang." Gadis itu bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri, lalu, mulai merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang bahkan tak lebih dari sebuah tirai bekas yang telah usang.

1 detik...

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya... di detik berikutnya, ia memaksa matanya untuk terus menutup.

 _Aku membencimu. Menjauhlah dari hidupku! Pergi!_

Krrrt!

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan itu mencengkeram selimutnya dengan kuat, membuat urat-urat tangannya mencuat, seolah-olah akan keluar dari tempatnya. Ia kembali membuka matanya, dan duduk di tepi ranjang sebentar, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia berjalan pelan kearah meja makan, dan meraih gelas dan juga teko air, dengan tangan bergetar ia menuangkan air itu ke dalam gelas.

 _Monster.._

Prang! Plang!

Gelas itu jatuh dari tangannya beserta teko berisi air, seiring dengan suara masa lalunya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isak tangis. Namun sekuat apapun ia mencoba, isak tangis itu tetap keluar. Tangannya bergerak memukul dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri, namun pada akhirnya kedua tangan itu berakhir dengan menangkup wajahnya, menutupi wajah dengan linangan air mata tersebut. Isak tangis terdengar dari balik telapak tangan itu. Bahu mungilnya perlahan bergetar dan isakan pilu itu semakin keras terdengar, sungguh menyakitkan melihatnya, melihat bagaimana ia menangis dalam kesendirian, tak ada tempat untuknya berbagi cerita, dan keluh-kesah. Hanya ada kesendirian. Kesendirian yang begitu kuat mengelilinginya, menahannya dari menemukan sosok yang dapat memberikannya sedikit kebahagiaan.

Ia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah basahnya, dan dengan terhuyung-huyung berjalan menuju pintu keluar, karena terlalu banyak menangis membuat kepalanya terasa berat, ditambah lagi rasa pening yang memang sudah menggelayuti kepalanya sejak terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu, membuatnya benar-benar merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga.

Tanpa perduli telapak kakinya yang menginjak pecahan gelas, ia berjalan tanpa aturan menuju keluar dengan berjalan terseret-seret, tanpa perduli bercak-bercak darah yang menempel di lantai akibat kakinya yang terluka.

Cklek!

Wush! Wush! Wush!

Saat ia membuka pintu. Angin pantai yang kencang sudah menerpa wajahnya. Angin yang sangat kencang, bahkan terasa seolah menampar wajahnya.

Namun, gadis itu tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan rasa perih dikaki pun ia abaikan. Sepertinya, rasa sakit dikakinya tak sebanding dengan yang ada didalam hatinya, hingga membuatnya seolah mati rasa.

Tak sampai berapa lama, gadis itu telah sampai di pantai. Namun, langkah kakinya terlihat tak menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti. Ia justru berjalan semakin mendekati bibir pantai.

Angin pantai terus menerbangkan rambutnya tanpa aturan, bahkan terasa akan menerbangkan tubuh kurusnya. Tanpa ia sadari tubuh mungilnya itu sudah menggigil kedinginan. Namun, lagi-lagi ia hanya mengabaikannya.

 _Saat ini berakhir. Tak akan ada lagi perasaan sakit._ Itulah isi pikirannya saat ini.

Clup. Clup. Clup.

Ia terus berjalan, hingga tanpa ia sadari ia sudah masuk ke dalam laut semakin jauh. Tanpa menghiraukan suhu dingin air yang terasa menusuk dan membekukan kaki hingga mati rasa, ia terus berjalan, seolah-olah roh sudah meninggalkan tubuh itu. Tubuh itu berjalan layaknya Zombie, benar-benar hampa tanpa jiwa. Hingga Air telah mencapai lehernya, ia tetap berjalan melawan ombak.

 _Sedikit lagi._

Akhirnya ia berhenti, dengan setengah wajah yang sudah tertutupi air. Matanya menatap sayu ombak besar di depannya dengan pasrah.

 _Inilah saatnya._ Perlahan mata Aquamarine itu menutup.

Brashh! Dbum! Dbum!

Ombak besar itu menimpanya. Bergulung-gulung. Membuat tubuh kurus itu terombang-ambing kesana dan kemari. Perlahan tubuhnya tenggelam, dan pandangannya pun mengabur. Ditengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis itu, ia melihat siluet seseorang tengah berenang kearahnya. Namun, kesadaran tak membiarkan gadis itu untuk tahu cerita berikutnya, karena yang ia tahu sekarang adalah kegelapan.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Mata itu mengerjap saat telinganya menangkap suara tetesan air, dan perlahan matanya ia paksa untuk terbuka.

Saat membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanya putih, hampa dan kosong. Perlahan didudukannya tubuhnya, lalu kembali menatap sekeliling. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana. Benar-benar kosong.

"Apa... apa aku sudah mati?" ia menatap sekeliling yang hanya diliputi warna putih itu dengan bingung, "Di mana ini?" ia menatap ke depan saat merasakan angin kuat tiba-tiba muncul dan bertiup seakan-akan ingin menyedotnya. Matanya melebar dan tubuhnya langsung berdiri saat dilihatnya pusaran hitam terbentuk, dan perlahan menyedot tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga ia lari menjauh. Namun, itu sia-sia karena ia tetap terhisap oleh pusaran itu.

"Aaaah!"

"Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk... hah.. hah... hah..." kedua mata yang tengah tertutup itu terbuka dengan lebar dan kali ini yang ia lihat adalah langit gelap. Dengan tubuh masih terbaring diatas pasir, ia terdiam menatap langit gelap. Tidak ada bintang, hanya bulan yang sesekali terlihat diantara awan-awan hitam. Walau samar, ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana awan-awan hitam itu melintas dihamparan langit gelap.

Wush... wush... wush...

Kedua tangannya secara refleks memeluk tubuhnya saat merasakan angin dingin menerpa tubuh basahnya.

 _Ini... pantai?_ _Apa yang terjadi? Apa ombak menyeretku ke sebuah pulau terpencil?_

"Aku... aku masih hidup?" gadis itu bergumam tak percaya.

"Kau harus bersyukur tentang itu," suara yang menyahut itu sontak saja membuat si gadis tersentak. Lalu, dengan segera menoleh kearah sampingnya. Tepat di sampingnya, terdapat seorang lelaki yang tengah terduduk membelakanginya. Ia menatap punggung pria yang duduk disebelahnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Kondisi pria itu tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Pria itu juga dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

 _Siapa pria ini? Dan kenapa dia basah kuyup?_

Merasa tak mendapat respon apapun, pria itu kembali bicara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengakhiri hidupmu? Apa kau bodoh? Diluar sana banyak orang ingin hidup normal. Tapi kau justru ingin menyia-nyiakan kehidupan yang sudah Tuhan berikan. Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kewarasanmu sudah meninggalkan tempatnya?" gadis itu tetap diam sambil menatap punggung pria itu. Ia bahkan tetap menatap pria itu sekali pun pria itu kini telah berpaling dan balas menatapnya.

Wajah gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Menma?"

Kedua lubang hidung pria itu melebar, dan matanya menyipit tak suka pada gadis yang beberapa saat lalu telah ia tolong hidupnya tersebut. Ia mendengus sebelum kemudian berbicara lagi.

"Menma? Bukan, aku James, James Bond." Gadis itu mengernyit. "Tapi, serius. Siapa Menma? Apa dia orang yang membuatmu rela menghilangkan nyawa? Memang apa yang ia lakukan padamu? Mengambil keperawananmu?" gadis itu tersentak saat mendengar ucapan frontal pria itu. "Atau dia kabur dengan wanita lain? Atau dia dipaksa menikah dengan wanita yang bukan dirimu? Jika salah satu tebakanku benar, tolong ingatkan dirimu untuk tidak melakukannya. Bunuh diri termasuk tindakan bodoh. Kau gadis yang cantik, banyak pria yang akan jatuh hati padamu. Jadi, lupakan saja pria itu." Gadis itu semakin menatap pria di depannya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu pelan yang sontak membuat wajah pria itu berubah masam.

"Astaga. Dari kata-kata panjang yang kulontarkan tadi, kau hanya berkata 'Siapa kau?' Ya, Tuhan." Ucap pria itu dengan pandangan yang terlihat kesal dan tak percaya. "Asal kau tahu, aku ini Malaikat." Lanjutnya. Gadis itu mengerjap.

 _Malaikat dia bilang? Jadi, aku sudah benar-benar mati? Tapi, jika benar dia Malaikat, lalu, di mana sayapnya?_ _Ketinggalan 'kah?_

"Sungguh?" tanya gadis itu. Perlahan ia bangun dari posisi terlentangnya lalu duduk tegap di samping pria yang masih memasang wajah datar itu.

"Tentu saja aku manusia. Apa kau lihat aku punya sayap?!" gadis itu berjengit ke belakang saat dengan tiba-tiba pria itu berteriak marah kearahnya.

"T-tidak," gadis itu menggeleng kaku. Lalu, mengalihkan pandangannya saat pria itu menatapnya tajam. "Jadi, kau yang menolongku?" tanya gadis itu masih enggan untuk menoleh.

"Apa kau tinggal di sini?" bukannya menjawab. Pria itu justru berdiri dan balik bertanya padanya. Tanpa bisa dicegah perasaan kesal campur bingung meliputi pikiran gadis itu.

 _Dia ini niat menolong, atau_ _justru_ _berniat mencari lawan untuk perang, huh?_

"Ya." Walau jengkel. Toh, gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjawab pertanyaannya. Selain kenyataan bahwa pria itu telah menolongnya dari kehilangan nyawa─memaksanya hidup kembali lebih tepatnya─ia juga mencoba menghindari hal-hal buruk yang kemungkinan terjadi. Mengingat bahwa ia tak mengenal pria itu sama sekali. Bisa sajakan pria itu menodongkan pisau padanya? Atau menikam perutnya? Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, gila juga. Pria itu beberapa saat lalu telah menolongnya, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang membunuh orang yang baru saja ia tolong? Konyol.

"Kalau begitu, antarkan aku ke rumahmu." Gadis itu tersentak, bahkan tanpa ia sadari matanya sudah melotot lebar. Gadis itu terdiam mendengar penuturannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu langsung.

"Aku ingin ganti baju dan tidur." Gadis itu semakin dibuat terhenyak saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau tidak berasal dari sini?" tanyanya dengan kepala menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"Oh. Serius?" pria itu menggeleng lagi, membuat gadis itu sontak menaikkan alis bingung. Merasa bahwa gadis di depannya ini tak _conect_ dengan ucapannya, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan; mengklarifikasi ucapannya. "Tidakkah kau lihat dari wajahku yang tampan, putih, bersih dan keren ini? Apa kau pikir wajah seperti ini terlihat seperti nelayan bagimu? Aku ini turis. Aku dari kota." Gadis itu menatap datar dan tak suka pada orang di depannya itu.

 _Sombong sekali._

"Jika kau turis, itu artinya kau tinggal di Hotel atau Villa 'kan?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Itu dia masalahnya."

"Apa?"

"Aku lupa di mana aku menginap." Ucap pria itu santai. Terlalu santai jika boleh dijabarkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa?" gadis itu kembali bertanya dengan wajah syok.

"Aku ini buta jalan. Tadi aku sudah memotret setiap jalan yang aku lewati─"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa melihatnya lagi 'kan?" tanya gadis itu memotong ucapan pria tersebut.

"Tidak,"

"Huh? Kenapa tidak bisa?" gadis itu mengerut bingung.

"Karena itulah penting bagimu untuk membiarkan orang menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya." Pria itu menghela nafas dengan bola mata yang berotasi malas. "Haaah... seandainya bisa, aku tidak akan meminta hal anel seperti ini padamu. Tadi saat menyelamatkanmu aku lupa jika ponselku ada disaku celanaku. Jadi, sekarang ponselku basah dan tidak mau menyala, itu..." pria itu mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya menyuruh gadis itu untuk menoleh kearah sampingnya. Kedua mata gadis itu mengerjap saat melihat benda kotak yang lebar telah tergeletak dengan baterai dan _casing_ yang terlepas.

"Apa kau akan membuangnya?"

"Ya. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyimpannya. Saat pulang nanti, aku bisa saja membeli yang baru. Itu bukan perkara sulit."

"Kau orang kaya?"

"Tentu saja, tidak ada orang miskin yang seputih, dan sewangi diriku."

 _Lagi-lagi dia menyombongkan diri._

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Atau kau lupa? Kubilang, aku ingin ganti baju dan tidur. Aku ingin kau membiarkanku tinggal malam ini. Hanya malam ini." Ucap pria itu sembari mengulurkan tangan kearah gadis itu, berniat membantunya berdiri.

"Baru sekarang aku mendengar orang meminta untuk segera dibalas budinya." Ucap gadis itu tak habis pikir. Juga menyindir. Berharap pria itu mendapat sebuah keajaiban bisa mengingat jalan menuju Hotelnya dan membatalkan permintaannya.

"Aku sedang terdesak, nona, dan sebaiknya cepat. Aku sudah mual karena kedinginan."

"Cerewet." Gadis itu mendesis. Lalu bergerak untuk berdiri dari duduknya, ia bahkan tak melirik sama sekali kearah uluran tangan pria itu. Namun, ia kembali terduduk saat merasakan perih dan nyeri dikakinya. "Aw!" Pria itu terkejut. Lalu, berjongkok di depan gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"

"K-kakiku... sakit." Pria itu mengernyit lalu mulai memeriksa kaki gadis di depannya, dan tak lama kemudian, kedua bola mata lebar itu semakin melebar saat melihat apa yang ada ditelapak kaki gadis itu.

"Astaga. Dikakimu banyak sekali luka." Tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata sendu gadis itu. Melihat hal tersebut, membuat perasaan pria itu terketuk.

Gadis itu tersentak saat merasakan sapuan ibu jari dipipinya. Sebelum kemudian mendongak. Seperti tersengat listrik, itulah yang tengah gadis itu rasakan, tatkala kedua netranya bertemu pandang dengan iris Shapire pria itu. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa pria itu tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku akan menggendongmu."

"Apa?" pria itu tak menjawab melainkan meletakkan tangan kanannya dibawah lipatan paha gadis itu dan tangan kirinya ia letakan dipunggung gadis itu. Gadis itu sontak memeluk kedua bahunya saat ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat.

"Apa aku tidak berat?"

"Siapa yang bilang? Kau berat sekali."

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap pria itu kesal. "Kalau begitu turunkan aku!"

"Kau pikir aku pria tak punya hati, yang dengan teganya meninggalkan seorang gadis dengan banyak luka robek dikakinya?" ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk dan menatap wajah gadis itu. "Lagipula aku hanya bercanda. Kau sangat ringan. Rasanya seperti menggendong ranting kayu." Ucap pria itu dengan diiringi kekehan geli.

Deg!

Gadis itu mengerjap saat matanya lagi-lagi terpaku pada mata yang hampir serupa dengannya itu, dengan senyum terpatri diwajah putihnya, dan itu berhasil membuat gadis itu gugup setengah mati.

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu!" ucap gadis itu gugup. Hingga mampu membuat pria itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau melihat senyuman manis dari seorang pria?" tanya pria itu dengan kepala yang kini fokus kedepan.

"Tidak... juga." Jawab gadis itu ragu.

Pria itu tergelak. "Jadi, di mana rumahmu?" tanya pria itu kemudian.

"Terus saja ikuti jalan aspal kecil itu. Setelah melewati dua buah rumah, kau akan lihat rumah dengan cat biru. Itu rumahku."

"Apa jauh?"

"Tidak juga."

"Huft..." gadis itu merasa tak enak saat mendengar helaan nafasnya.

"Jika kau lelah, turunkan saja aku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Aku tidak berkata aku lelah."

"Keras kepala sekali." Desis gadis itu tak suka. Sebelum kemudian keheningan terjadi.

Namun, itu tak lama.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu memecah keheningan yang semula tercipta.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Lahir tahun 1992 pada tanggal 10 Oktober."

"Rasanya aku hanya bertanya namamu,"

"Hanya ingin memberitahu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ino."

"Ino?" dahi pria bernama Naruto itu mengernyit saat merasa tak asing dengan nama gadis itu. "Sepertinya aku kenal nama itu."

"Namaku memang pasaran."

"Ah..." Naruto menggantung komentarnya.

 _Bukan... bukan_ _itu_ _._ _Ada hal lain._ Batin Naruto berucap.

"Pantas saja." Naruto urung mengutarakan pertanyaan terpendamnya. Dan lebih memilih memberikan respon saja. Hingga kemudian keadaan hening kembali.

"Apa ini rumahmu?"

Ino menoleh dan menatap rumah sederhana di depan mereka. Sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Oh? Baguslah. Aku pikir aku salah rumah. Karena rumah ini tidak bisa dikatakan bercat biru, melainkan putih kebiruan."

"Apa sulitnya mengatakan pudar. Kau tak harus menutup-nutupi."

"Oh... kau menyadari ungkapan tersembunyiku, ya? Sial."

"Sudah aku katakan, tidak perlu kau tutupi." Ino tersenyum sebentar. "Baiklah. Sekarang kau bisa menurunkan aku."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya." Jawab Ino yakin. Namun, Naruto justru diam.

"Tidak. Serahkan kuncinya." Ino mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Jika kau turun, maka rasa sakitnya akan semakin parah. Biarkan aku yang buka pintu dan aku akan mengobatimu, kau punya P3K 'kan?" Ino semakin bingung melihat tingkah pria yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Punya. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya serahkan saja kuncinya." Kedua bola mata Ino sontak menyipit mendengar nada memerintah Naruto.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci." Naruto mengernyit lagi. Oh, demi segala krim kecantikan bibinya, ia bisa mengalami penuaan dini jika terus-menerus dibuat mengkerutkan kening seperti itu.

Naruto menepis segala pemikirannya mengenai keriput-keriput dan lebih tertarik dengan kegilaan gadis ini yang dengan mudah dan tenangnya meninggalkan rumah tanpa pengamanan seperti ini. Naruto jelas harus memberikan acungan jempolnya atas sifat 'kepasrahan' gadis itu. Namun, ia lagi-lagi menepis segala pemikiran gilanya, sebelum kemudian berjalan masuk.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar tak waras? Dengan tenangnya kau meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan tak terkunci."

"Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan? Tidak akan ada pencuri yang masuk, karena tidak ada yang berharga di dalamnya."

"Yang benar saja?" tanya Naruto. Sambil mendudukan Ino dikursi rotan yang ada diruang tengah. "Ini rumah yang mengerikan. Bahkan kursi ini terbuat dari rotan. Apakah nyaman untuk diduduki?"

"Coba saja." Ino menjawab singkat dengan salah satu tangan menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya, mengundang Naruto untuk duduk.

Naruto menatap Ino ragu. Lagi-lagi pemikiran liarnya mengalihkan akal sehatnya. Dia mulai membayangkan beberapa detik kedepan ia akan berakhir dengan bokong yang mencium lantai semen dibawahnya akibat kursi yang tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Lalu, dia mengalami cedera tulang bokong, lalu─

"Hey! Kenapa melamun? Ayo duduk." Naruto tersadar dan segera mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi itu. Dengan perlahan... terlalu perlahan bisa dibilang. Hingga membuat Ino yang duduk di sampingnya menggelengkan kepala bosan, dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto hingga membuatnya duduk dengan terhentak.

"Ya tuhan!" Naruto terduduk dengan wajah melongo sebelum kemudian menyadari bahwa ia masih selamat dari marabahaya untuk bokongnya. "Owh.. aku masih aman,"

"Astaga." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya bosan.

Sementara Naruto kini mencoba merelaks kan tubuhnya.

"Ya... lumayan. Tapi tetap saja lebih nyaman duduk di sofa."

"Jangan berharap lebih jika di sini. Karena itu semua tak akan terkabul."

"Huh. Yang benar saja? Untung saja aku terlahir dikota. Jika takdirku terlahir di daerah jenis ini, jelas saja tubuhku akan hitam, kotor, bau, dengan garis dipunggung akibat tidur di ranjang rotan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan yang lebih buruk dari itu." Ringis Naruto.

 _Dia ini pria, tapi cerewetnya seperti_ _i_ _bu_ _-ib_ _u di_ _pasar ikan._ _Aku benar-benar tak menyangka orang-orang kota akan maju 'sepesat_ _;_ _sesesat' ini_

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah..." jawab Naruto cepat. Sebelum kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke sana ke mari. "Jadi, di mana P3K-nya?" tanya Naruto dengan kepala meneleng kesegala arah.

"Itu!" tunjuk Ino kearah kotak obat yang tertempel di dinding. Naruto menoleh. Lalu segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah P3K itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ino yang semula duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, sontak mendongak dan menatap Naruto yang kini terpaku menatap lantai. "Kenapa ada darah?" tanya Naruto dengan kepala didongakkan kearah Ino, menuntut jawaban gadis itu.

Ino menelan ludahnya secara perlahan tatkala kedua netranya bertemu kembali dengan milik Naruto, sebelum kemudian menunduk.

"Kau lupa dengan kakiku yang terluka?" tanya Ino balik.

"Jadi, luka itu bukan karena kau menginjak kerang laut atau hewan-hewan yang ada di laut?" tanya Naruto sembari berjalan kearah Ino dengan kotak P3K kecil dalam genggamannya.

"Bukan. Kakiku sudah terluka sebelum aku keluar dari rumah."

"Apa sebelum mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara menceburkan diri ke laut, kau sudah mencoba cara yang lain?"

"Tidak. Itu kecelakaan. Bukan kesengajaan." Jawab Ino datar.

"Kau benar-benar wanita putus asa. Apa mungkin karena terlalu lama tinggal di pantai dan jauh dari peradaban?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Coba kau lihat. Tidak ada TV. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh 10 Ribu Yen bahwa kau tidak memiliki Smartphone."

"Aku tidak berminat membuang uangku hanya untuk membeli benda itu," Ino diam beberapa saat setelah mengatakannya. "Lagipula, tak ada satu orang pun yang akan atau pun harus aku hubungi."

"Kau tidak punya keluarga?"

"Tidak."

"Astaga. Apa kau lahir dari cahaya?"

"Jangan gila."

"Ke mana orangtuamu?"

"Pergi... pergi jauh sekali."

"Mereka tidak mengajakmu?"

"Tidak. Mereka masih ingin melihatku menderita." Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Nampaknya Naruto kehabisan kata-kata setelah mendengar penuturan Ino yang terkesan seperti orang yang benar-benar putus asa dan kesepian itu. Namun setelah itu ia tersadar dan segera berjongkok di depan Ino.

"Ah!" Ino memekik saat merasakan sakit dikakinya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino saat melihat Naruto berjongkok dan menggenggam pergelangan kakinya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang mungkin masih tertinggal dikakimu. Jadi, tahanlah sakitnya."

"M-mudah mengatakannya. A-a-a-aw... sakit!"

"Tahan sebentar."

Setelah 10 menit berlalu berjibaku dengan kaki Ino. Naruto akhirnya selesai. Naruto mendongak dengan senyuman manis kearah Ino, sebelum kemudian berdiri, dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Naruto pada Ino. Tangannya bergerak mengelus puncak kepala Ino.

"Iya, terima kasih." Ucap Ino yang bergerak untuk menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari kepalanya. Namun tangannya terdiam sembari tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto, sebelum kemudian tatapannya beralih pada tubuh Naruto yang masih berbalut pakaian basah. "Apa kau tidak ingin ganti baju?" tanya Ino yang dapat merasakan getaran dari tangan Naruto. Sepertinya dia sangat kedinginan. Maklum saja, di rumah itu tidak ada penghangat sama sekali.

"Inilah pertanyaan yang aku tunggu sejak tadi," Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, aku ingin ganti baju. Tapi, apa kau punya baju pria?" Naruto bertanya sembari menatap lekat kearah Ino.

"Aku tidak punya. Tapi, aku punya kaos dan celana training. Kurasa itu masih terbilang pantas." Ino berniat berdiri dan mengambilkan baju untuk Naruto. Namun, Naruto lebih dulu menahannya dengan cara menekan bahu gadis itu.

"Lukanya baru aku perban. Jika sudah kau bawa jalan, luka itu akan kembali terbuka. Biar aku yang ambil, kau hanya tinggal memberitahuku di mana." Jelas Naruto sembari menepuk kepala Ino.

"Di kamarku."

"Baiklah kau tunggu di sini, oke?" Ino mengangguk mendengar penuturan Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Ino terdiam. Naruto adalah orang asing baginya, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya begitu nyaman bersamanya dan membuatnya seolah-olah pernah dekat dengannya dalam waktu lama.

Tak lama Naruto keluar dengan celana training dan kaos hitam dan ditangan yang lain ada sweater merah dan sebuah rok panjang berwarna coklat.

"Kau mau memakai rok?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini untukmu. Apa kau tidak lihat keadaanmu yang juga basah kuyup?" jawab dan tanya Naruto yang sontak membuat Ino tersentak.

 _Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Tubuhku seperti mati rasa._ Batinnya bingung.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak punya lemari?" Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto dengan kedua alis terangkat. Lalu, tak lama ia kembali menurunkan pandangannya.

"Ya. Karena menurutku lemari tak terlalu penting." Ucap Ino sembari mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. "Lagipula bajuku hanya sedikit. Jadi diletakkan dalam keranjang saja sudah cukup."

Ino mendongak dan memberikan tatapan 'jangan khawatir' pada Naruto.

"Kau sangat memprihatinkan." Desah Naruto.

Ino diam mendengar ucapan putus asa Naruto. Namun, dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan tangan Naruto mencoba menarik bajunya.

Pak!

Ino memeluk tubuhnya erat dengan tatapan takut mengarah pada Naruto, sesaat setelah ia menampar tangan pria itu.

"A-a-apa yang coba kau lakukan?" tanya Ino gugup. Naruto yang semula juga memasang wajah kaget, sontak menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa.

"Tentu saja mengganti bajumu." Jawabnya tanpa malu. Yang sontak membuat Ino semakin melongo.

"Kau gila!? Aku... aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ino dengan terburu-buru menarik baju dalam genggaman Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Ino. Kepala Ino yang semula sedikit tertunduk, sontak mendongak.

 _Gila, pria ini benar-benar sudah tidak punya urat malu!_ Batin Ino menjerit.

"T-tidak, tidak ada." Dengan susah payah Ino mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Aku.. aku akan ganti baju di kamar." Ucapnya sembari bergerak untuk berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke kamar." Ucap Naruto. Yang kembali akan berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak. Kali ini, aku akan berjalan sendiri." Ucap Ino.

Ia pun mencoba berdiri. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang saat merasakan perih yang teramat menyakitkan dikakinya, dan seolah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar air mata kembali meleleh dari pelupuk matanya.

Dug!

"Aw!"Ino jatuh terlungkup saat baru mencapai satu langkah. Naruto bergerak dengan cepat, dan sekarang ia sudah merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu. Dan membantunya duduk kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

 _Dulu.. dulu masih ada seseorang yang begitu memperhatikanku, berada di sampingku, melindungiku... dan sekarang dia sudah hilang._

"Ada apa?" Ino mendongak kearah Naruto dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata. Aquamarine yang berkaca-kaca itu kini bertemu dengan Shapire milik Naruto. Naruto tersenyum menenangkan. Sebelum akhirnya menghapus jejak air mata disekitar wajah Ino.

"Tidak." Ino menarik nafasnya. Dan menahan tangan Naruto diwajahnya. Sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hanya saja, aku merasa seperti berjalan di atas kaktus." Ino memaksakan tawa saat mengatakannya.

"Sudah aku bilang. Biarkan aku menggendongmu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada suara lemah. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Ino.

"Aku... aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucap Ino dengan tangan yang bergerak menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak berkata aku direpotkan olehmu." Naruto menggeleng. Lalu ia berjalan ke tempat pakaian Ino yang berserakan karena terlempar tadi.

Namun, Ino mengalihkan wajahnya saat melihat Naruto berpaling dan mulai bergerak kembali kearahnya.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya saat Naruto dengan tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuhnya dan berniat untuk menggendongnya kembali. Namun, sepertinya ia salah bergerak karena yang terjadi sekarang adalah ia dan Naruto yang sama-sama terpaku. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Ino bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Naruto tepat diatas bibirnya. Hangat, dan memiliki aroma mint. Ino juga bisa merasakan debaran jantung Naruto melalui tangan kirinya yang bersandar didada Naruto.

Ino mencoba menatap lebih dalam ke mata gelap milik Naruto. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya begitu penasaran dengan sosok pria didepannya ini. Seperti ada benang merah diantara hadirnya Naruto saat ini. Tapi, Ino sama sekali tak berniat menerka-nerka, ia takut jika benang merah itu, berasal dari masa lalunya. Jika itu terjadi, maka demi apapun, Ino akan benar-benar melakukan upaya bunuh diri itu.

"Kau tidak buta jalan," ucap Ino spontan dengan suara pelan. Hingga mampu membuat Naruto yang masih menatapnya, terdiam, tersentak lebih tepatnya. "Kau hanya ingin mencoba kabur sebentar dari rutinitas. Kau seorang CEO muda. Anak dari pengusaha sukses, Namikaze Minato. Dan penyanyi Opera, Uzumaki Kushina. Tapi, kedua orangtuamu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, saat mereka baru kembali dari Belanda dalam rangka libur akhir tahun. Itu satu tahun yang lalu, tepatnya 10 Desember dan sekarang kau dirawat oleh paman dan bibimu. Tapi... kau tidak tinggal.. bersama mereka." Ucap Ino panjang lebar. Sementara Naruto masih diam. Lalu, mulai menggendong Ino.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Deg!

 _Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan?_ Batin Ino panik.

"Aku... pernah mendengar tentangmu."

"Sungguh? Aku tidak tahu jika ketenaranku juga sampai ke pesisir pantai seperti ini. Tapi, serius, itu terlalu rinci."

"A..." Ino menganga mendengar penuturan pria jangkung itu.

 _Mudah sekali dia percaya._

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto segera mendudukan gadis itu di ranjangnya.

"Lihat ranjang rotan ini, hanya dilapisi dengan kasur tipis. Apa nyaman?"

"Bagiku ini cukup nyaman," Jawab Ino. "Sekarang, keluarlah." Suruh Ino kemudian. Hingga mampu membuat Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa aku harus keluar?"

"Kau ingin melihatku berganti baju?" Ino bertanya langsung padanya.

"Jika diizinkan,"

Dugh!

Ino tersenyum saat satu bantal tepat mengenai wajah Naruto dan membuatnya yang tadi tengah berjongkok di depan Ino, jatuh terduduk. Bantal itu jatuh dan memperlihatkan wajah syok Naruto.

"Keluar." Suruh Ino lagi. Wajah Naruto yang tadi syok sontak berubah masam. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu setelah sebelumnya menepuk pantatnya. Sekilas Ino bisa mendengar Naruto bergumam.

"Wanita memang galak." Namun, Ino hanya memutar bola mata mendengarnya.

Setelah mengganti baju. Ino segera melempar baju basah yang tadi ia kenakan kedalam keranjang kecil dibawah jendela. Setelah itu ia terdiam dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan, hingga membuat mata Ino serta-merta mengarah pada kedua kakinya yang kini diperban.

Lalu kepalanya kembali ia dongakan untuk menatap bulan diluar jendela. Bulannya hanya sesekali terlihat, akibat awan gelap dan mendung yang sejak tadi melintas.

Tok.. tok..

Ino menoleh dan menatap pintu kamarnya sebentar. Namun, tak menunjukkan respon atas ketukan itu sama sekali.

"Nona Ino, apa kau sudah selesai mengganti pakaianmu?" Ino memutar bola mata malas.

"Masuklah." Ucapnya pelan. Perlahan pintu terbuka, dan menampakkan wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang kini berdiri didepan Ino.

"Apa?"

"Baju yang aku kenakan,"

"Bagus, itu pas untukmu." Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Lalu ia duduk di samping Ino.

Kriet!

Ino menatap Naruto saat suara ranjang berderit itu usai.

"Bisakah kau duduk secara perlahan? Ranjang ini dari rotan, bukan besi dan bersenti-senti busa spons yang bisa kau jadikan tranpolin." Tanya Ino jengkel yang hanya dibalas pria itu dengan senyum yang dibuat polos.

Kriet.. kriet.. kriet..

Ino menghela nafas saat Naruto merangkak kebelakangnya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang yang lain.

"Aku sangat mengantuk. Jadi aku minta izin untuk tidur di sini." Ucap Naruto lalu membalik tubuhnya jadi memunggungi Ino.

 _Tidur? Tapi, satu jam lagi, jam setengah tujuh._

Ino menangkup wajahnya saat merasakan kelopak matanya yang ikut memberat.

"Sekalipun aku berkata tidak, kau pasti akan tetap memaksa tidur di sini... hoamm..." racau Ino.

 _Ngantuk sekali..._

"Hoam..." Ino kembali menutup mulutnya dan menguap panjang. Lalu mulai merebahkan diri berlawanan dengan Naruto, membuat mereka tidur dengan posisi saling memunggungi.

...

Ino kembali terbangun. Kali ini bukan karena mimpi buruk. Tapi, cahaya menyilaukan yang memaksa masuk melewati retina matanya dan jangan lupakan, nafas hangat yang mengenai pipinya. Dibukanya perlahan kelopak matanya dan mulai membiasakannya dengan bias cahaya. Lalu, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan sontak matanya melebar.

"Aaa!"

Dbug!

Seiring dengan teriakan Ino, suara 'sesuatu' yang jatuh ke lantai itu mengikuti.

"Astaga. Ada apa?" Ino meringis saat melihat Naruto duduk dengan mata masih terpejam. Dan tangan yang mengelus punggungnya dengan susah payah.

"M-maaf."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sembari berdiri.

"Itu... aku terkejut... dan... dan... aku mendorongmu. Maafkan aku." Jelas Ino pelan.

"Ng? Sudahlah. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula aku masih hidup." Ucap Naruto asal-asalan, lalu berjalan kesisi ranjang yang tengah Ino tempati. Ino yang mendengarnya sontak mengernyit tak suka.

"K-kenapa kau bilang begitu? Aku hanya mendorongmu bukan menikammu." Ucap Ino tak terima.

"Ya, ya, ya." Jawaban bernada menyebalkan itu semakin membuat Ino kesal.

Gruk!

Ino menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan mengelus perut. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mendongak dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan memelas.

"Aku lapar." Ucapnya dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Lapar?" ulang Ino. Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak yakin memiliki sesuatu untuk bisa kau makan." Ucap Ino pelan.

Naruto yang semula memasang wajah memelas itu sontak saja kecewa. "Aduh, jangan pelit begitu. Aku kelaparan." Naruto tertunduk lesu saat mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Bukannya aku pelit. Tapi, memang begitu kenyataannya." Naruto menatap Ino dengan mulut ternganga. Sementara Ino menghela nafas. "Aku belum mendapat uang. Dan aku baru bisa membeli makanan setelah aku mendapatkan uang itu."

"Uang apa? Kau bekerja sebagai apa? Wanita malam?"

Bugh!

"Sialan kau!" bibir Ino berkendut dengan kepalan tangan yang masih setia ia acungkan.

"Argh! I-ini kedua kalinya kau menyiksaku pagi ini." Tubuh Naruto melengkung kedepan dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram perutnya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah manis dari Ino.

"Dan akan lebih banyak pukulan lagi jika kau masih tidak bisa mengerem mulutmu!" Ino membentak kesal, lalu menghela nafas. "Aku penjual ikan."

"Penjual ikan? Nelayan maksudmu?" tanya Naruto masih dengan ringisan. Ino menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lelah.

"Aku tidak merasa kata penjual dan nelayan itu sama. Mereka hanya saling terhubung, bukan berarti sama! Heuh, aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau pernah memakan bangku sekolah?"

"Aku tidak memakan bangku sekolah. Selain karena rasanya tidak enak. Aku juga tidak tertarik." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

Ino meniup poninya kesal. "Oh, tuhan."

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku membantu tetanggaku yang seorang nelayan, dengan cara menjajakan hasil tangkapannya ke pasar. Tapi, kemarin tetanggaku benar-benar membutuhkan semua uangnya. Jadi, tetanggaku bilang kalau upahku ditunda hingga ia memiliki uang." Jawab Ino seadanya.

"Jadi, semenjak kemarin kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak juga. Kemarin sore aku memakan roti hasil menjual rambutku."

"Kau menjual rambutmu?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua alis menukik tajam.

"Ya. Kemarin rambutku panjang sampai pahaku. Tapi, sekarang hanya sepunggung saja." Ucap Ino tanpa beban sembari menggerakan tangannya untuk menyisir beberapa helai rambutnya yang kusut.

Saat mendongak, Ino mengernyit saat Naruto memberinya tatapan sendu. Perlahan Naruto duduk di samping Ino. Ino sedikit tersentak saat tangan Naruto yang panjang itu perlahan menyentuh pipinya, bergerak kebelakang, lalu kembali menariknya yang membuat rambut Ino yang ada digenggamannya ikut tertarik. Namun tak sampai menyakiti gadis itu.

"Ikutlah denganku," Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menatap langsung kemata Ino. Yang Ino balas menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"Ikutlah bersamaku ke Tokyo dan aku akan berikan kau kehidupan layak di sana." Ucap Naruto.

"Hah!" Ino tergelak mendengar ucapannya. "Jangan bercanda. Aku lebih memilih tinggal di sini. Aku tidak butuh hidup yang layak melainkan hidup tenang." Jawab Ino.

"Apa ini yang kau bilang tenang? Aku bisa lihat ketidak tenanganmu di sini. Apa kau bisa tenang saat kau sedang tak memiliki uang dan dalam keadaan kelaparan?" tanya Naruto. Sepertinya ia tidak habis pikir dengan isi kepala gadis di depannya ini.

"Kelaparan tidak menjadi beban bagi pikiranku, Naruto." Ucap Ino tenang.

"Kau wanita pertama yang membuatku begitu terkesan." Ino mengangkat alis mendengarnya.

"Terkesan? Kau bercanda? Lagipula, aku tinggal sendiri. Tidak ada tanggung jawab untuk menjaga orangtua atau saudara, atau bahkan anak dipundakku. Aku hanya sendiri. Dengan makan sepotong roti pun aku bisa bertahan hingga dua hari. Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit." Jawab Ino pelan sembari menarik kembali rambutnya yang sejak tadi digenggam Naruto. Naruto diam dan matanya terus menatap Ino dalam diam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian tadi malam? Jelas-jelas kau depresi 'kan?"

"Memang. Tapi, itu bukan tentang kehidupanku yang berantakan ini. Melainkan masalah lain. Masalah yang akan kembali timbul jika aku ikut pergi bersamamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino diam. Naruto pun terdiam. "Apa kau berasal dari kota?"

Ino memejamkan matanya erat. Lalu mengangguk.

"Apa alasanmu berada di sini? Lari dari pria itu?"

"Kau bisa katakan ini pelarian, atau persembunyian. Tapi, apapun latar belakangnya. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Kita baru bertemu. Aku harap kau mengerti itu." Ino memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Sementara Naruto masih menatapnya.

"Kumohon. Apapun latar belakang dari keputusanmu untuk mengasingkan diri ini, kumohon ikutlah denganku. Aku tidak akan hidup tenang saat tahu ada orang yang begitu rapuh yang harus aku jaga." Ucapan Naruto itu berhasil membuat Ino kembali menatapnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjagaku."

"Aku tahu. Tak satu pun sepatah kata darimu yang memintaku untuk menjagamu. Tapi, aku ingin menjagamu."

"Kita baru kenal. Bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku? Berhentilah membuang waktumu, untuk gadis sepertiku. Kumohon, pergilah dan biarkan aku tenang." Naruto diam menatap Ino. Sementara Ino kini memilih untuk kembali berpaling.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Sudah tidak ada alasan untukmu tetap berada di sini. Semalam kau memintaku untuk membiarkanmu tidur di rumahku, sekarang kau sudah bangun, jadi itu artinya kita sudah impas dan itu juga berarti kau harus pergi."

Kriet!

Ino tetap memalingkan wajahnya sekali pun di dengarnya suara decitan dari kasur rontan miliknya.

"Kau benar. Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku untuk tinggal semalam di sini." Ucap Naruto. Sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek.

"Terima kasih juga atas pengobatanmu." Ucap Ino tulus. Naruto berhenti membuka pintu sebelum kemudian senyum kecil itu terbentuk.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Naruto untuk terakhir kali, lalu mulai berjalan keluar.

Ino memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang masih setia mengarah ke depan saat didengarnya suara pintu yang tertutup. Hening. Kini keheningan itu kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hiks.."

Tes!

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat ujung sweater yang ia kenakan. Entah kenapa rasa sakit, cemas, kecewa, takut, menguasai relung hatinya. Membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia menjadi begitu sensitive beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Ino tahu Naruto berniat baik. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini terlalu sulit baginya. Kenyataannya jika ia ikut dengannya. Masa lalu itu akan kembali mengapung kepermukaan. Menciptakan lubang menganga yang semakin lebar didasar jiwa, dan kenyataan terburuknya adalah bertemu kembali dengan 'dia'. Dia yang sekuat tenaga Ino buang jauh-jauh dari hatinya.

Lagipula, jika dipikir kembali, perasaan Naruto untuk dirinya sama persis dengan apa yang dirasakan orang sebelumnya, mereka sama-sama merasa iba akan dirinya. Sehingga menciptakan suatu perasaan untuk melindunginya, namun, yang terjadi justru mereka meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya sendiri.

TBC

 **Yosh! itu Chapter pertamanya!**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Chapter 2 - Hide

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Namikaze.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Dak! Dak! Dak!

Ino mendongak, dan sontak menghapus air matanya saat melihat seorang wanita tua dibalik jendela kamarnya. Dengan susah payah dilangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang langsung menyerangnya.

Srek!

Digesernya jendela itu, lalu memberikan senyuman pada si wanita tua.

"Nenek. Ada apa? Kenapa tidak lewat pintu?" tanya Ino heran saat melihat wanita tua itu berdiri di samping jendelanya.

"Sudah satu menit Nenek mengetuk dan menunggu. Tapi, kau tidak kunjung membuka." Ucap Nenek itu dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku Nenek. Kalau begitu aku akan buka pintunya."

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu." Ino yang semula sudah bersiap untuk berjalan keluar, sontak berhenti. "Nenek ke sini hanya ingin memberimu ini." Hati Ino bergetar saat melihat Nenek itu menyodorkan sebungkus roti padanya. "Aku dengar, Kankurou kemarin tidak memberikan upahmu. Jadi, kau pasti tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli makanan. Jadi aku membawakanmu roti ini. Maaf, Nenek tak bisa memberikan yang lebih dari ini." Ino meraih roti yang Nenek itu sodorkan.

"Tidak. Ini saja sudah sangat membantuku. Nenek, terima kasih. Aku harap suatu saat aku bisa membalas kebaikan Nenek ini." Nenek itu tersenyum. Perlahan tangan Nenek itu terulur kearah kepala Ino. Lalu mengelusnya.

"Bahagiakanlah hidupmu, Nak." Ino terdiam mendengar penuturan sang Nenek. "Oh, ya. Saat dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu. Nenek melihat seorang pria keluar dari rumahmu. Siapa itu?"

"Oh, dia turis yang tersesat, dan dia meminta bantuanku dengan membiarkannya tinggal semalam di rumahku." Ino sedikit mengernyit saat melihat raut cemas terpatri diwajah keriput Nenek di depannya tersebut.

"Aku harap kehadiran orang itu tak dijadikan senjata oleh orang yang membencimu untuk mengusirmu." Ino membeku mendengar ucapan Nenek.

 _Benar juga. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa pada orang-orang yang membenciku itu?_

"Akan aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi, Nek. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebenaran."

"Kau memang benar. Tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan terjadi."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan berhati-hati untuk itu." Nenek itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, Nenek pulang dulu."

"Ya. Terima kasih rotinya, Nenek. Sampai jumpa."

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Naruto kini tengah duduk memandang deburan ombak pantai dari jendela kamarnya. Ia baru saja kembali ke Villa pribadinya tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan ia kini tengah bersantai, tidak benar-benar bersantai sebenarnya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia berniat menambah porsi tidurnya yang sempat terenggut tadi malam, namun yang didapatinya justru mata yang tetap terjaga. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana, lebih tepatnya pada sosok gadis yang ia selamatkan semalam.

"Ino..."

Tok! Tok!

Naruto melirik malas kearah pintu, sebelum kemudian memerintahkan orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu untuk masuk.

"Tuan, ini ponsel yang anda pesan."

"Terima kasih, sekarang kau boleh keluar."

Pelayan itu mengangguk, setelah sebelumnya meletakan ponsel itu diatas tepat tidur, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Naruto meraih ponsel yang baru saja datang itu, dan mulai menggerakan tangannya diatas layar ponselnya. Tak lama ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju satu ruangan, dan tak lama suara shower mulai terdengar dari ruangan yang baru saja Naruto masuki tersebut.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, memperlihatkan tubuh putih bersih, dan perut sixpack-nya. Tangan yang sibuk menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk itu nampak begitu kokoh dan nyaman untuk dipeluk.

Drrt.. drrt...

Naruto menghentikan gerakan menggosoknya, lalu melirik kearah ponselnya yang terletak di atas nakas. Dengan langkah pelan namun lebarnya, ia segera melangkah kearah ponselnya berbaring kini.

Dengan sekali lihat ia bisa tahu siapa yang menelepon, dan tanpa pikir dua kali diangkatnya telpon tersebut kearah telinganya, setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo,"

" _Apa yang terjadi?_ _Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membatalkan cutimu? Kau masih memiliki sehari penuh sebelum kemudian kembali bekerja."_

"Aku tidak bisa tenang saat aku tahu banyak pekerjaan menumpuk. Jadi, aku akan segera kembali, mungkin aku akan sampai di rumah sekitar jam 2 siang, dan aku ingin semua berkas-berkas penting sudah berada di meja kantorku sebelum aku sampai."

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Huft, sudah kuduga kau tidak akan betah berl_ _i_ _bur_ _._ _"_

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku jamin bulan ini gajimu akan naik."

" _Kau pikir aku melakukannya karena mengincar uangmu? Hey, Naruto, berhentilah menilai semuanya dengan uang. Uang tidak selamanya membuat orang bahagia. Asal kau tahu itu."_

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan lawan bicaranya. "Terima kasih, Kiba."

Dengan segera diputusnya sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Tanpa perduli tindakannya itu berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya kini memaki-maki kesal.

Naruto segera berjalan kearah lemari pakaian dan mulai meraih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk pulang, dan pilihannya jatuh pada kaos putih berlengan panjang, dan celana jeans berwarna biru dorker. Ia segera membawa setelan baju tersebut ke kamar mandi.

Saat memasuki kamar mandi, mata Naruto langsung tertuju pada T-shirt dan celana training yang ia pinjam dari Ino semalam. Dan ia tersenyum saat sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

Naruto kini sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya, dan ia berjalan dengan arogan menuju keluar Villa. Saat keluar, banyak gadis-gadis yang kebetulan juga tinggal di Villa yang berada disebelah Villa pribadi Naruto menatap kagum pada pria berusia 25 tahun tersebut. Pakaian gadis-gadis itu sungguh akan membuat setiap pria meneguk ludah saat melihatnya. Namun, Naruto hanya acuh. Wanita yang terlalu mengekspos tubuhnya, bukanlah tipe wanita idamannya. Apa yang bisa diidamkan dari seorang wanita dengan seluruh tubuh yang sudah ia pertontonkan pada semua pria? Tidak ada. Naruto hanya tertarik pada gadis tertutup, dan hanya akan memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada dirinya seorang, dan.. gadis itu adalah Ino. Naruto sudah menetapkannya.

"Tuan Muda,"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Senyum ramah terbentuk dibibirnya tatkala dilihatnya pria tua yang berstatus sebagai kepala pelayan pribadi sekaligus pengurus Villanya kini tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan langkah lebarnya, Naruto berjalan mendekati pria tua itu.

"Apakah anda akan jalan-jalan, Tuan? Apa perlu saya temani?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan jalan-jalan. Tapi aku akan pulang."

"Pulang? Anda baru menginap dua hari di sini. Kenapa anda pergi secepat ini? Apakah ada yang salah di Villa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku ada urusan mendadak, dan mengharuskanku untuk kembali hari ini."

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati, Tuan. Semoga Tuan selalu selamat dalam perjalanan."

"Terima kasih. Oh, ya. Aku ingin kau mengantar pakaian ini ke Laundry, lalu kirimkan kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tinggal di perkampungan nelayan di sana. Kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah, Tuan." Tanpa mau bertanya lebih jauh. Pria tua itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto mengangguk sebelum kemudian menyerahkan pakaian Ino pada pria tua tersebut. Naruto sekali lagi tersenyum sebelum kemudian berbalik, berjalan kearah parkiran mobil.

Naruto sudah memasuki mobilnya, dan sabuk pengaman sudah terpasang rapi ditubuhnya, ia mulai menyalakan mesinnya, lalu mulai menginjak gas, dan mobil itu pun mulai melaju meninggalkan kawasan Villa elite tersebut. Namun, saat melewati perkampungan di tepi pantai, Naruto memperlambat laju mobilnya, dan mobil itu akhirnya berhenti, tepat di mana ia memarkirkan mobilnya semalam. Ya, sebenarnya Naruto membawa mobil, dan sengaja ia tinggal tepat di depan sebuah pohon kelapa besar ditepi jalan.

Ia telah membohongi Ino. Entah apa yang akan Ino lakukan saat tahu pria itu membohonginya semalam. Dengan terkuaknya fakta bahwa ia tidak buta jalan saja, pria itu hampir saja berlari keluar rumah Ino, karena takut gadis itu akan melemparnya dengan kursi. Apalagi jika Ino tahu kalau ternyata ia berkendara dari Villanya ke kampung nelayan itu, bisa-bisa ia sudah pulang dengan wajah lebam.

Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil. Dia berjalan kearah tangga semen, dan berjalan menyusuri jalan aspal kecil yang akan membawanya ke rumah gadis itu. Namun, belum sampai ia ke rumah Ino, ia sudah dibuat berhenti saat mendengar seseorang seperti memanggilnya. Saat ia berpaling ia menemukan sosok wanita tua tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau... yang semalam menginap di rumah Ino 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ah.. itu, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, dan juga ingin memberikannya uang untuk bantuannya tadi malam."

"Sebaiknya tidak usah."

"Apa?"

"Anak muda. Sejak Ino datang kesini, banyak orang yang tak menyukainya. Mereka berpikir Ino adalah gadis yang telah diusir dari rumahnya karena perzinahan dan segala macamnya. Karena itu, aku tak ingin kehadiranmu dijadikan senjata bagi orang-orang itu untuk mengusir Ino. Ino tak punya apa-apa lagi selain rumah itu. Jadi, tolong jangan kau lakukan itu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Walau dalam hati ia merasa kecewa. Namun, ia membenarkan ucapan Nenek itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya tidak akan menemuinya. Tapi, Nek, bisakah saya meminta bantuan anda?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Berikan uang ini untuknya, setiap kali ia dalam kesulitan, atau dalam keadaan tak memiliki uang. Saya mohon bantuannya, Nek."

"Baiklah. Nenek mengerti. Terima kasih."

"Tidak, tidak, saya yang harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, sampai jumpa, dan terima kasih." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri perbincangannya, dan berbalik untuk kembali ke mobilnya.

...

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah hari itu, kaki Ino sekarang mulai membaik. Walau lukanya masih terbuka. Tapi, sudah tidak sakit, dan setelah hari itu ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Pria itu benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya. Namun, entah mengapa, semenjak itu, seperti ada ruang kosong dalam hati Ino.

Sekarang ia tengah berjalan pulang dari pasar. Dilangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru ditepi pantai. Awan sedang bergumul diatas sana, dan angin pantai yang kencang pun kini sudah berhembus semakin kencang.

Dbuk!

Karena berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Ino jadi tak bisa melihat apa yang di depannya, dan akhirnya ia justru jatuh akibat menabrak sesuatu. Ia segera berdiri dan mulai memungut roti-roti yang berserakan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan memungut. Ino menoleh kearah sesuatu yang ditabraknya. Namun, Ino justru membelalakan matanya saat melihat seorang pria kini tengah berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang berlumuran pasir.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Ino sembari berjalan lebih dekat kearah pria itu. Namun, langkahnya segera terhenti saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri didepannya. Seorang pria. Pria yang ia kenal, dan orang yang ingin ia buat pergi dari hidupnya.

Pria itu juga terdiam menatap Ino. Tubuh Ino mundur perlahan, dengan getaran hebat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino segera berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan pria itu yang masih berdiri mematung, bahkan Ino menjatuhkan kantong berisi roti miliknya.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat tanpa ada keinginan untuk menoleh.

Brak!

Ia segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya setibanya ia di rumah. Dadanya masih naik-turun dengan cepat akibat kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" gumam Ino dengan nada suara bergetar. Ia ketakutan. Perlahan Ino jatuh terduduk dibalik pintu. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut kencang dan sekelabat bayangan menyelimuti kepalanya.

 _Flashback..._

"Ayo lari, ada _Banshee_!" gadis kecil itu menunduk saat melihat sekumpulan anak-anak lari kocar-kacir menjauhinya.

"Pergi kau _Banshee_!" salah satu anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang berteriak padanya dan kepala gadis itu semakin tertunduk.

"Iya! Menjauhlah dari kami. Kalau kau mendekat aku akan memukulmu dengan kotak pensilku!" kepala gadis kecil itu tertunduk dalam dan matanya mulai mengabur akibat tumpukan air mata yang ada dipelupuknya, saat mendengar bentakan keras dari anak perempuan dengan rambut yang dikuncir itu.

"Hiks.." gadis kecil itu berlari meninggalkan kelas. Tak perduli bahwa ini sudah saatnya untuk semua murid masuk ke kelas.

 _Aku mau pulang._

Gadis kecil itu berlari tanpa aturan, tanpa melihat jalan dan tanpa perduli ke mana arah kakinya membawa. Ia sempat tersungkur saat tanpa sengaja bahunya menabrak bahu seseorang, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada orang yang ditabraknya. Namun, ia kembali berdiri dan berlari, tanpa perduli orang yang ditabraknya kini tengah menjerit ngeri.

"Aaaa! Aku ditabrak _B_ _anshee_! Akh! Tubuhku... tubuhku mati rasa.. aku.. aku.. akan mati." Anak laki-laki dengan rambut seperti mangkok itu, berakting seolah-olah hampir sekarat, dan dengan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga terbaring terlentang dilantai, dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar.

Sementara dua orang temannya yang berjalan di sampingnya tadi menjerit takut dan sontak saja berlari. Saat sadar kedua temannya berlari meninggalkannya, ia kembali bangun, dengan tawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha.. dasar bodoh... eh, tapi, aku tidak akan kenapa-napa 'kan?"

Gadis kecil itu terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti berlari saat dirasakan sakit pada kakinya.

"Hiks... hikss." Ia jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah manisnya yang kini berlinang air mata itu dan tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Uh?" gadis kecil itu tersentak dan mendongak saat salah satu tangannya ditarik menjauh oleh seseorang. Ia mengernyit saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berjongkok di depannya dengan tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Anak laki-laki yang tampan, dengan orange nyentrik, dan mata coklat lembut. Satu tangan anak laki-laki itu memegang tissue dan perlahan tangan itu terjulur kearah wajahnya, dan tak lama gadis kecil itu merasakan sapuan tisue diwajahnya.

"Jangan menangis. Nanti wajahmu jelek kalau menangis." Ucap anak laki-laki itu pelan sembari terus mengusap wajahnya.

"Apa... a-apa kau t-tidak takut pada... ku?" tanya gadis itu ragu dan terbata-bata.

"Kenapa harus takut pada gadis manis sepertimu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu santai dengan tangan yang masih mengusap wajahnya.

"Jika kau menyentuhku, maka kau akan mati." Ucap gadis itu langsung. Gadis itu sempat kecewa saat melihat sapuan diwajahnya berhenti.

 _Pasti sebelumnya dia tidak tahu, dan pasti sekarang dia akan lari dan men─_

Gadis itu berhenti membatin saat melihat anak laki-laki itu tersenyum geli, lalu kembali mengusap wajahnya. "Kau pikir aku percaya? Aku sudah pernah disentuh olehmu. Dan kenyataannya aku masih hidup." Ucapnya santai yang mampu membuat gadis itu terpana.

"Benarkah? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya. Di acara kenaikan, satu tahun yang lalu. Saat kita menari di pentas, kita saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing dalam waktu lama, tapi aku masih hidup." Ucap anak laki-laki itu kelewat santai.

"Benarkah?" tanpa gadis kecil itu sadari kini bibirnya sedang menyunggingkan senyum senang. "Itu artinya aku bukan _Banshee_?" tanya gadis itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya. "Tentu saja bukan. Dari gambar yang kulihat mengenai sosok _Banshee_ , sosoknya sangat menyeramkan. Tapi, kau cantik. Jadi, kau bukan _Banshee_ , tapi Dewi _Aphrodite_. Itu baru cocok denganmu. Orang tak berakal mana yang menyamaimu dengan makhluk pengantar pesan kematian yang buruk rupa itu?" gadis kecil itu menunduk dan tersenyum.

 _Aku harap aku dan dia akan bisa menjadi teman._

Harap gadis itu. "Siapa namamu?" gadis kecil itu mendongak saat mendengar pertanyaan anak laki-laki di depannya dan senyum lebar mengembang dibibirnya.

 _Dia bahkan menanyakan namaku, woah! Ibu, Ayah. Sekarang aku punya teman._

"Kenapa kau tersenyum lebar sekali?" anak laki-laki itu mengatakannya dengan diiringi tawa geli. "Ayo, cepat beritahu namamu!" ucap anak laki-laki itu semangat.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Ino? Apa alasan orangtuamu memberi nama itu?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Ino kecil polos, masih dengan memasang senyum manis yang mampu membuat anak laki-laki itu gemas dibuatnya. "Kau sendiri? Siapa namamu?"

"Yahiko Uzumaki. Kau bisa panggil aku Yahiko-nii." Ucap anak laki-laki yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Yahiko itu.

"Hei, ayo kita masuk kelas, sebentar lagi guru akan datang." Ucap Yahiko sembari melirik arloji bergambar Spongebob dipergelangan tangannya. Seketika, wajah Ino berubah murung saat mendengar kata kelas.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucapnya lesu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin dihukum?"

"Aku lebih baik dihukum daripada bertemu dengan anak-anak itu lagi. Mereka bilang akan memukulku jika aku berani menampakkan diri di depan mereka." Ucap Ino. Suaranya kembali bergetar.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau tahu? Kau akan semakin luar biasa jika kau bisa menjadi kuat."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku takut. Mereka sudah pernah memukulku sebelumnya, dan butuh waktu lama agar rasa sakitnya hilang."

"Kau pasti bisa... aku akan ada di sampingmu dan mendukungmu, juga melindungimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan anak-anak nakal itu menyentuh ataupun menyakitimu barang seujung kuku-pun."

"Kau janji?" Ino mendongak.

"Aku janji. Selamanya aku akan melindungimu." Ino tersenyum. Lalu berdiri mengikuti Yahiko.

"Terima kasih."

Wush!

Ino membuka matanya dan mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terbangun karena mimpi. Namun, untunglah bukan mimpi buruk.

Diliriknya jam usang diatas jendela yang kini jarum jamnya menunjuk pada angka lima. Untuk hari ini ia sepertinya dapat bernafas lega saat ingat ia tak lagi terbangun dengan keringat dan wajah cemas.

Perlahan ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu meraih jaket satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Setelah jaket terpasang sempurna, dilangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu.

Wush! Whussh!

Angin kencang langsung menyambutnya saat baru membuka pintu. Namun, ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya untuk keluar dari rumah kecilnya. Dilangkahkan kaki telanjangnya menyusuri jalan menuju pantai, sembari sesekali menoleh kearah belakangnya, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Namun, setelah itu ia menggeleng dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Huft..." dihelanya nafas setibanya ia dipantai. Sebelum kemudian menatap deburan ombak di depannya dalam diam.

"Hei, gadis cantik." Ino menoleh dan sontak menyipitkan mata saat melihat seorang pria berjalan kearahnya dengan gaya sempoyongan. Ino melirik tangan kanan pria itu dan menemukan sebuah botol dalam genggamannya. "Ah, rupanya kau, Ino, pujaan hatiku."

 _Dia mabuk._

"Pergilah, Sasori!" Ino panik saat melihat pria dengan kulit putih dan rambut merah acak-acakan itu berjalan makin dekat kearahnya dan dengan segera Ino berlari namun tangannya lebih dulu dicekal pria itu. "Ah!" Ino meringis saat merasakan cengkraman pria itu yang mengetat dipergelangan tangannya.

"Kalau jadi perempuan jangan galak-galak. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau menikahimu."

"Jangan bermimpi! Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu. Menjijikkan!" bentak Ino.

"Kau benar-benar wanita jalang!"

Plak!

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bersedia tidur dengan pria turis itu, tapi kenapa kau menolak tidur denganku? Apa aku kurang tampan bagimu? Atau..." Ino mengernyit mendengar penuturan Sasori. Dengan salah satu tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang kini terasa panas dan berdenyut. Tamparan pria itu tak main-main mengenai pipinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ah, ya. Aku tahu kenapa kau mau tidur dengannya. Itu karena dia kaya, bukan? Berapa dia membayarmu? Satu juta? Atau 2, 6, 100? Berapa, huh?" mendengar ucapan Sasori yang menghinanya itu, membuat Ino marah bukan kepalang. Ino menatap Sasori tajam, dengan gigi bergeletuk.

"Aku bukan pelacur, Sasori! Jaga ucapanmu!" Sasori terlihat tidak senang dengan bentakan itu dan sekali lagi, suara tamparan itu beradu dengan suara deburan ombak. Ino kini jatuh saat Sasori menampar pipinya untuk kedua kali. Membuat pipi Ino memerah, dan juga darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ah." Ino terjatuh dengan tubuh terlungkup. Digerakkan tangannya kepipi. Perih. Itulah yang Ino rasakan saat tangannya menyentuh pipinya.

"Jika kau tidak mau melayaniku dengan sukarela. Maka aku akan memaksamu."

Ino pasrah saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasori yang mendekat.

 _Seseorang, tolong aku!_

"Jauhi gadis itu!" Ino membuka matanya saat mendengar suara itu.

Sasori mendongak. "Ini bukan urusanmu anak kota. Lebih baik kau pergi dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan jalang ini!" suara Sasori terdengar membentak.

"Jika kau ingin berurusan dengan gadis itu. Kau harus lewati aku dulu!"

Sasori acuh saja. Dan tetap berjalan kearah Ino.

"Aku bilang lewati aku dulu!"

Bugh!

Ino menutup mulutnya saat melihat pria itu memukul Sasori hingga tersungkur hanya dalam sekali pukulan.

"Kau!" tubuh Ino bergetar saat melihat Sasori berdiri sembari mengusap darah dibibirnya.

"Apa? Apa kau ingin pukulan bonusnya?" tanya pria itu datar.

"Kau..." pria itu menarik nafas kesal. "Akan kubalas kau suatu saat nanti, dan kau jalang, aku pasti akan mendapatkan tubuhmu dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan terus menyetubuhimu hingga kau tak bisa berjalan!" Ucapnya lalu pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ino menoleh dan menatap pria yang kini berdiri di depannya itu. Matanya sontak melebar saat melihat orang itu.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Ino memalingkan wajahnya. "T-tidak ada." Ino diam sebentar. "Terima kasih, kau sudah menolongku." Ucap Ino dan berniat pergi.

"Jadi, selama ini kau bersembunyi di sini?" Ino berhenti berjalan. Namun, tetap berdiri membelakangi pria itu. Ino nampak bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kenapa kau diam?"

"Jangan mendesakku." Ino berbalik, dan menatap pria itu dingin.

"Huh! Inikah sapaanmu pada orang yang sudah kau hancurkan hidupnya? Sepertinya hidup sendiri di pantai membuatmu lebih berani. "

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu aku, kau tidak pernah mengerti aku. Sekalipun kita sudah dekat, kau tetap tak mengerti aku. Lalu apa hakmu menuduhku? Apa aku yang membunuhnya? Apa aku yang merencanakannya? Apa kau pikir aku menginginkannya?!" Ino membentaknya dengan keras. Hingga membuat pria itu terdiam.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Jika kau memberitahuku, hal itu tak akan terjadi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, hah?! Kau pikir semudah itu?" Ino menarik nafas kesal. "Kau ingat kematian ayah dan ibuku lima tahun yang lalu? Aku sudah tahu itu akan terjadi, dan aku juga sudah memberitahu mereka. Tapi sekali pun aku tahu dan memberitahu mereka, apa orangtuaku selamat. Jawabannya tidak. Sekali pun aku cegah, aku tetap tak bisa menolong mereka. Kematian bukan aku yang mengatur. Sekali pun aku diberi keistimewaan untuk bisa melihat kematian. Aku tetap tak bisa mencegah kematian itu. Aku tidak mampu melakukannya." Ino jatuh terduduk. Perasaannya sangat sakit.

 _Bukan aku yang menginginkan ini. Tapi, kenapa aku dibenci?_

"Tidakkah kau paham itu? Tidakkah kau rasakan perasaan sakit yang aku rasakan? Perasaan sakit saat aku melihat kematian orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan tak bisa mencegahnya." tangisannya semakin menjadi mengingat memori-memori masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Di saat terpuruk itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di sampingku, tidak ada seorang pun yang menguatkanku. Kalian pergi, kalian menolakku, kalian menjauhiku, dan membiarkanku ditelan kegelapan."

Grep!

Ino tersentak saat merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

 _Aroma ini._

"Yahiko?" gumam Ino.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu emosi, hingga tak memahami perasaan sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku sangat menyesal. Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku lakukan itu." Ino diam. Namun perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk balas memeluk Yahiko. "Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku di sini. Aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan ada di sisimu, selamanya." Ino tersenyum dalam pelukan Yahiko.

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab? Apa kau ingin terus bersembunyi seperti ini?" Ino tersentak.

 _Rupanya itu hanya khayalanku._

"Apa jika aku menampakan diriku. Akan membuat semua hal kembali membaik? Tidak." Ino kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa bertanggung jawabmu! Tidakkah kau sungguh manusia hina yang tak tahu bertanggung jawab?"

Jleb!

 _M-manusia hina?_

"Sepertinya aku sudah sangat buruk dimatamu."

"Ya. Bahkan sangat buruknya dirimu membuatku begitu ingin membunuhmu."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau bunuh aku sekarang?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu setelah aku tahu kejujurannya."

"Kejujuran apa?"

"Di mana dia?" Ino tersentak.

 _Apa maksud pertanyaannya itu?_

"Siapa?"

"Menma. Aku tahu dia masih hidup. Di mana dia?" Ino mengernyit dan semakin bingung.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu ini? Kau pikir orang yang waktu itu terkubur bukan dia?"

"Ya, yang dikubur lima tahun lalu, bukanlah Menma. Aku tahu dia masih hidup. Aku tahu yang kau lihat saat itu tak seperti yang terjadi, kau sudah terkecoh oleh penglihatanmu."

"Jangan mengada-ada denganku. Lagipula jikalau aku memang terkecoh oleh itu, lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Memintaku untuk mencarinya?" tanya Ino sinis.

"Aku yakin kemampuanmu bukan hanya sepintas melihat kematian saja. Kau memiliki hal lain." Ucap Yahiko bersikukuh.

"Dengar, aku sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan semua ini. Hidupku sudah tenang di sini, jadi aku mohon jangan mengusiknya lagi." Ucap Ino lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang harusnya aku ketahui dan apapun itu akan kuselidiki hingga kekasus terakhir dan saat itu kau sudah tak dapat mengelak lagi."

"Sampai kapan kau bisa?"

"Sampai kapanpun. Aku akan mengusik hidupmu sampai kau mau memberitahukannya." Ino berpaling dan menatap Yahiko yang juga tengah menatapnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Ino berpaling dan meninggalkan Yahiko.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Chapter 3 – Running

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Namikaze.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Srek!

Ino buka tas ransel miliknya itu. Lalu mulai memasukkan semua baju-baju miliknya.

"Sudah tak ada alasan bagiku untuk berada di sini. Dia sudah mengetahui keberadaanku dan sekarang aku tak bisa apa-apa kecuali lari." Sembari memasukkan baju-baju, Ino bergumam panik. Selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ino segera berlari ke pintu keluar.

Dibukanya pintu rumahnya, dan saat pintu itu terbuka, ia keluar lalu mengunci pintu itu kembali. Ino berlari dengan terburu-buru kearah rumah Nenek Chiyo.

Tok! Tok!

"Sebentar." Dari luar Ino bisa mendengar sahutan dari dalam rumah itu dan tak lama pintu terbuka. Menampakan wajah seorang wanita berusia senja.

"Ino? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau membawa ransel? Apa kau ingin pergi?"

"Ya, Nenek. Aku harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, Nenek, yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Ini kunci rumahku. Tolong, ya Nenek?"

"Dengan senang hati, sayang. Tapi, kau akan pergi ke mana?"

Ino terdiam dan berpikir. "Entahlah. Aku belum tahu."

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk maklum. "Tunggulah di sini sebentar?" Ino mengernyit saat Nenek Chiyo dengan tiba-tiba masuk. Untuk beberapa saat Ino hanya diam sembari menunggu Nenek Chiyo keluar. Tak lama Nenek Chiyo keluar dengan wajah yang ia tolehkan ke sana ke mari. Lalu tangannya meraih tangan Ino. Ino tersentak saat merasakan kertas menyentuh kulit tangannya. "Nenek punya sedikit uang. Siapa tahu bisa membantumu."

"Tapi, Nenek.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ambillah." Nenek Chiyo bersikeras memberikan uang itu padanya.

"Terima kasih, Nenek." Ino peluk tubuh renta Nenek itu. Tak selang berapa lama dilepas pelukannya, lalu ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Nenek Chiyo. "Aku pergi, Nenek."

"Hati-hati dijalan. Semoga kau selalu dalam perlindungan-Nya."

"Terima kasih atas doamu, Nenek. Semoga Nenek selalu sehat." Ucap Ino lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah Nenek itu.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di halte. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih satu jam akhirnya ia sampai di halte satu-satunya di wilayah itu. Ino membuka ransel yang sejak tadi digotongnya dan mengeluarkan botol air mineral yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Glek.. glek.. glek..

"Mph.. aaahh.." Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya masih dengan sisa-sisa nafas terengah. Tangannya bergerak untuk merogoh sesuatu dikantong, uang yang diberi Nenek Chiyo tadi. Ia menghitung uang tersebut dan terkejut saat tahu nominalnya.

"Ini uang yang banyak. Bagaimana bisa Nenek memberikannya padaku dengan begitu mudah? Huft... kuharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa kembali dan menggantikan uangnya."

Tak lama sebuah bis datang. Dengan segera dimasukkannya botol air dan uang itu. Lalu berlari memasuki bis. Didudukkannya tubuhnya disalah satu kursi di sana. Perlahan kepalanya ia sandarkan dikursi bis dan tanpa ia sadari, ia justru mulai tertidur.

Ino terbangun saat telinganya menangkap banyak suara kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Matanya sedikit mengerjap, sebelum kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan tanda kebingungan.

"Di mana ini?" ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan ia mendapati seorang wanita seusianya duduk dengan memangku seorang anak berusia sekitar 5 tahun disebelahnya. "M-maaf?" panggil Ino. Wanita itu mendengar panggilannya dan menoleh. Begitupula dengan anak dipangkuannya. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. "Ah, aku ingin bertanya. Ini di mana?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Oh, ini Tokyo." Jawabnya ramah.

"Tokyo?"

"Ya." Jawab wanita itu dengan senyum. "Jika aku boleh tahu. Kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

Ino terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. "Aku... aku juga tidak tahu. Aku pergi tanpa rencana karena terburu-buru."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung." Ino menunduk saat melihat tatapan iba dari wanita itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut aku? Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah rumah keluarga kaya di Tokyo dan kebetulan aku baru kembali dari cutiku, dan kemarin majikanku memintaku untuk membawa seseorang untuk dipekerjakan. Bosku itu membutuhkan satu tenaga kerja lagi. Kau mungkin bisa bekerja di sana." Ino mendongak dan menatap tak percaya pada wanita itu. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang.

"Sungguh? Aku bisa bekerja?"

"Tapi, aku masih tidak tahu. Bosku itu sangat pemilih dalam mencari seorang asisten rumah tangga. Jadi, aku harap kau cukup beruntung menarik bosku untuk mempekerjakanmu di sana. Berdoalah."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih... ehm.. namamu?" tanya Ino.

"Panggil saja aku Sakura, dan ini anakku, Yagura."

"A... nak?" alis kiri Ino terangkat. "Kau berasal darimana?"

"Kyoto."

"Apa suamimu tidak marah kau bekerja sangat jauh seperti ini?" Ino mengernyit saat melihat wanita di depannya menatapnya sendu.

"Aku belum menikah." Ino mengerti maksud nada bicara itu.

"Ah, aku mengerti." Ino mengalihkan padangannya pada anak Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Hai, Yagura."

"Halo. Kakak yang cantik ini siapa namanya?" Ino tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos anak laki-laki itu.

"Namaku, Ino."

"Nama yang cantik."

"Terima kasih."

"Omong-omong, kau sendiri berasal darimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dari daerah pesisir pantai di Nara dan aku pergi untuk mencari kehidupan lebih baik."

 _Lari dari masalah tepatnya._

"Apa kau punya orangtua?" Ino terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Lagi-lagi memori menakutkan itu melintas.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada." Jawab Ino pelan. Nampaknya Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Ino. Terbukti sekarang wajahnya berubah menyesal.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak masalah."

"Lalu, di sana kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian."

"Sendirian?"

"Ya." Ino tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk.

Setelah itu pembicaraan terus berlanjut dengan menyenangkan. Hingga membuat kedua wanita sebaya itu tak begitu merasa bosan dalam perjalanan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua jam lamanya. Akhirnya bis sampai di daerah ramai. Saat bis berhenti di halte. Sakura berdiri, dan itu membuat Ino bergerak untuk mengikutinya. Saat Ino akan mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar uang bis. Sakura lebih dahulu menahannya.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar. Kau tunggulah diluar bersama Yagura."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sakura. Ayo Yagura." Ujar Ino lalu menggendong Yagura untuk turun dari bis.

Tak lama Sakura menyusul Ino dan Yagura turun dari bis.

"Ini sangat aneh, tak biasanya Yagura seakrab ini dengan orang yang baru ia temui."

"Mungkin dia merasa nyaman berada di dekatku." Jawab Ino seadanya.

"Ya. Mungkin saja. Ayo cepat, kita harus tiba di rumah majikanku tepat waktu. Mereka itu sangat disiplin waktu."

"Ah, iya." Balas Ino lalu berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

"Sakura, apa majikanmu itu baik?"

"Ya. Mereka sangat baik dan mungkin Nyonya Tsunade akan sangat senang jika melihatmu. Nyonya Tsunade sudah lama ingin seorang anak perempuan."

"Apa Nyonya Tsunade tidak punya anak?"

"Tidak. Tapi, dia memiliki seorang keponakan laki-laki. Tapi, dia sudah dewasa mungkin dua tahun lebih tua darimu dan dia bekerja di perusahaan suaminya."

"Begitu..." komentar Ino.

Tak berapa lama. Mereka sampai disebuah rumah besar. Rumah yang sangat besar. Dengan halaman luas dan pagar besar yang melindunginya.

"Wow... ini rumah?"

"Ini belum seberapa. Kau belum lihat bagian dalamnya." Ucap Sakura. "Paman Kotetsu!" Sakura memanggil seorang penjaga yang tengah tertidur. Sontak panggilan Sakura itu membuat pria tua yang ia panggil Kotetsu itu tersentak bangun.

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Siapa? Oh, Sakura, Yagura... dan.. siapa itu?"

"Halo." Sapa Ino.

"Halo." Balas paman itu kaku.

"Dia orang baru, yang akan aku rekomendasikan di rumah ini."

"Oh, kebetulan sekali." Ucap paman itu. Lalu mereka terdiam.

"Oke. Apa paman hanya akan diam dan membiarkan kami kedinginan diluar?" tanya Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Paman itu tersentak, lalu tertawa.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap paman itu lalu mulai membuka gerbangnya. "Selamat datang di kediaman Uzumaki. Silahkan masuk." Ino tersenyum kecil sebelum pada akhirnya terdiam.

 _Uzumaki? Tidak... mungkin... hanya sama._

"Ino, kenapa? Ayo masuk." Ino tersentak dan segera berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

Setelah masuk. Sakura pun membawa Ino ke kamar pelayan untuk meletakan barangnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai dengan itu semua, Sakura bergegas membawa Ino keatas. Di mana Sakura bilang bahwa kantor Nyonya Tsunade ada diatas.

Tok... tok.

"Masuk."

Sakura menatap Ino lalu perlahan membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka yang pertama kali Ino lihat adalah seorang wanita berkacamata yang tengah duduk dibelakang meja dengan sebagian wajahnya yang tertutupi layar laptop. Ino sedikit gemetar saat melihat mata Tsunade mulai menatap kearahnya. Perlahan ditutupnya laptop berwarna hitam itu, lalu mulai menatap Ino lebih seksama.

"Siapa dia, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade ramah.

"Dia seorang kenalan saya. Dia pendatang baru di Tokyo dan sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Bukankah, Tuan Muda sedang mencari penata baru?" jawab dan tanya Sakura.

"Oh, syukurlah. Kupikir aku akan gagal menemukan penata baru untuk si bandel itu. Oh, ya, Nona, kau berasal darimana?" tanya Tsunade itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Nara."

"Nara? Itu cukup jauh dari sini. Di sana kau tinggal di daerah mana?"

"Di dekat pantai."

"Oh." Komentarnya. "Apa kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga? Apa kau itu penyabar? Apa kau bisa memasak? Menjaga seseorang? Mengawasinya? Bisakah kau lakukan itu semua?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku penyabar atau tidak. Karena masalah itu bukan diriku sendiri yang menilai tetapi orang lain. Aku bisa memasak. Aku bisa menjaga seorang anak dan juga orang tua. Tapi, anak muda... aku belum pernah. Untuk mengawasi, aku harus terlebih dahulu tahu apa dan kenapa aku harus mengawasinya. Baru aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Ino panjang.

"Aku suka jawabanmu. Baiklah, kau aku terima. Sekarang pergilah ke Apartemen CeLight. Kau akan diantar supir kesana, dan untuk kamar serta kuncinya. Aku akan beritahu pihak Apartemen untuk mengantarmu. Mengerti?" ucap Tsunade.

"Apartemen? Kenapa saya harus kesana?"

"Karena di sanalah kau akan bekerja. Keponakanku meminta agar Asisten sudah harus ada sebelum jam lima dan aku sangat bersyukur kau ada. Karena dia tidak ingin melebihi hari ini. Karena nanti malam dia harus menghadiri pesta sebagai pengganti Pamannya yang sedang dalam urusan bisnis di Paris. Jadi, aku minta kau berangkat secepatnya sebelum dia kembali dari kantor. Jadi sekarang, kemasi barang-barangmu. Karena kau akan tinggal di sana." Ucap Tsunade masih dengan wajah ramahnya. Lalu bergerak hendak kembali membuka laptopnya.

"Apa di sana ada pelayan lain?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Tidak. Kau hanya akan tinggal berdua dengannya. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." Ucap Tsunade seperti mengetahui kegelisahan yang Ino rasakan.

 _Semoga saja._

Sakura menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan Ino pun mengikutinya. Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kantor Nyonya besar itu.

"Nyonya itu sangat ramah."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu?"

"Sakura," panggil Ino saat mereka tengah menuruni tangga.

"Ya?"

"Apa, Tuan Muda itu baik?"

"Ya. Tuan Muda sangat baik. Walau kadang sedikit menjengkelkan. Tapi, jangan khawatir."

"Tapi kenapa saat kita hendak keluar tadi, Nyonya berkata 'semoga kau bisa betah dengannya.' Kenapa Nyonya berkata demikian?"

"Itu karena banyak penata yang memilih mundur untuk melayani Tuan Muda."

"Kenapa?"

"Selera Tuan Muda sangat rumit─menurut mereka, padahal kenyataannya tidak serumit itu. Itu yang membuat mereka merasa lelah. Karena Style mereka tak pernah sesuai dengan Style yang Tuan Muda suka dan yang terjadi, mereka hanya dibentak-bentak. Bahkan ada yang gagal dihari pertama. Kudengar Tuan Muda mengajukan pertanyaan tak masuk akal pada mereka. Kebanyakan yang diajukan pertanyaan itu adalah para Asisten perempuan." Jelas Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Memang, Tuan Muda suka Style yang bagaimana?"

"Casual, tapi Elegan dan Simple. Hanya itu."

"Oh. Lalu, pertanyaan apa yang Tuan Muda ajukan itu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura dengan mengkendikkan bahu. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau cepat. Tuan Muda hari ini pulang jam enam. Jadi kau sudah harus ada di sana. Dan ingatlah ini, saat Tuan Muda datang, sambutlah dengan baik lalu jelaskan siapa dirimu, dan tanyakan apa saja tugas-tugasmu. Mungkin tanggapan awal akan dingin. Tapi, jika kau sabar kau akan lihat sisi lembut dan hangat dari Tuan Muda." Ino menyimak baik-baik saran Sakura. Tanpa ada keinginan tertinggal satu bait kata pun.

"Terima kasih Sakura, atas saran dan bantuanmu hari ini. Gaji pertama aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu. Sekarang kemasilah barang-barangmu. Aku akan minta Hayate untuk menyiapkan mobilnya." Ucap Sakura sembari mengelus rambut Ino. Lalu berlalu pergi. Ino segera berlari kearah kamar pelayan. Lalu mengambil ranselnya dan kembali berlari keluar. Setibanya diluar, ia sudah disambut oleh sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz berwarna hitam. Seorang pria muda yang Ino yakini adalah supir bernama Hayate yang Sakura sebut tadi, tengah berdiri di samping pintu mobil bagian penumpang. Ino sempat _minder_ sendiri saat ingat penampilannya sekarang. Namun, ia mengabaikannya dan justru berlari kearah Sakura yang tengah berdiri sembari menatapnya dengan senyuman lalu memeluknya.

"Jika ada waktu. Aku akan mengunjungimu."

"Aku juga." Ino melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan kearah mobil. Saat ia telah masuk. Pintu pun ditutup dan Hayate berjalan kearah kursi pengemudi. Ino membuka jendela kaca itu, lalu melambai kearah Sakura yang juga dibalas lambaian oleh Sakura.

Selama sepuluh menit perjalanan, hanya ditemani suara mobil-mobil yang mereka lewati dan suara keributan jalan raya.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" Ino yang semula menatap keluar jendela sontak menoleh. Dari kaca depan, Ino bisa melihat supir muda itu tengah menatapnya, namun sesekali matanya mengarah ke jalan raya. Ino tersenyum kikuk dan menjawab.

"Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu..?"

"Hayate. Aku supir pribadi Tuan Muda. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu." Ino tersenyum kecil. "Oh, ya. Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Di pesisir pantai di Nara."

"Apa kau pergi jauh seperti ini atas izin orangtua?" Ino tersenyum sendu.

"Orangtuaku sudah tidak ada." Jawab Ino apa adanya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Pertanyaanmu sama sekali tidak salah. Jadi, kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Perjalanan pun berlanjut dengan keheningan. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah kawasan Apartemen _E_ _lite_.

"Aku antar kau sampai di sini. Nanti saat kau masuk beritahu namamu, maka Recepsionist itu akan memberitahu Apartemen Tuan Muda."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ino pada Hayate.

"Aku supir pribadi Tuan Muda, jelas saja aku akan menjemputnya. Sebaiknya setibanya kau di Apartemen segera siapkan baju yang harus tuan kenakan ke pesta nanti. Karena dia harus berangkat jam tujuh." Ino menyimak baik-baik apa yang Hayate jelaskan padanya. Lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Informasimu sangat membantuku."

"Ini memang tugasku." Ino tersenyum. Lalu segera keluar dari mobil. Setelah itu ia masuk menuju loby Apartemen dan menemui Recepsionist.

"Selamat datang di Apartemen CeLight. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Aku Asisten baru yang dikirim oleh Nyonya Uzumaki."

"Oh, kau pelayan baru Tuan Namikaze?" tanya Recepsionist itu dengan wajah ramah.

Deg!

 _Na_ _-Na_ _mikaze_ _? T-tidak mungkin. Oh, ayolah yang namanya Namikaze ada jutaan di_ _dunia ini. Pasti orang yang lain. Pas... ti._

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar." Recepsionist itu menunduk sebentar untuk membuka laci di mejanya, dan tak lama menyerahkan sebuah kartu. "Ini kunci kamarnya. Tuan Naruto tinggal di Apartemen 202 dilantai 20."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ino sembari meraih kunci.

"Ini tugas kami. Kenyamanan pelanggan adalah pioritas utama kami." Recepsionist itu tersenyum. Ino pun mulai berjalan menuju lift.

Ia masuk kedalam lift lalu mulai menekan tombol 20. Perlahan pintu pun tertutup. Saat dilantai 15 lift bergoyang dan lampunya menyala dan mati. Dengan spontan tangan Ino berpegang pada besi yang ada di samping lift.

"Apa yang terjadi. Aku terjebak tolong!" Ino berteriak histeris dan menggedor-gedor pintu lift dengan panik.


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Chapter 4 – Arogan

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Ting!

Ino tersentak dari lamunannya. Lalu segera keluar dari lift.

 _Apa yang kulihat tadi akan terjadi. Sebaiknya aku menghindari pemakaian_ _l_ _ift selama beberapa hari ini._

Ino berjalan dengan kepala menatap tiap nomor yang tertera di pintu Apartemen.

"199... 200... 201... 202.. Ini dia!" Ino berseru senang lalu mulai mendekati pintu itu. Dirogoh saku jaketnya itu lalu mengeluarkan kartu, yang merupakan kunci masuknya menuju Apartemen tersebut.

Cklek!

Pintu pun terbuka. Lalu ia segera masuk ke dalam dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Wow..." kagumnya saat melihat isi ruangan itu. Ruangan bergaya Klasik dengan ornamen yang sedikit Gothic namun rapi. Dengan Wallpaper abu-abu dan hitam memberi kesan kelam namun Maskulin. Ada sofa putih dan TV layar lebar yang menempel di dinding. Di antara TV dan sofa terdapat meja kaca berbentuk kotak yang berukuran sedang. Sementara di dinding yang berada di samping kanan sofa terdapat rak buku yang menyerupai pohon, buku-buku beraneka warna dan judul tersusun rapi di sana. Ino berjalan pelan menuju rak itu setelah sebelumnya meletakan tasnya ke sofa. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk meraih buku-buku itu.

"Ini semua buku mengenai bisnis... tidak asyik." Ino mencibir dengan mulut yang ia kerucutkan. Ia kembali meletakan buku tersebut kembali ketempatnya, namun matanya menatap tertarik saat melihat buku yang berada dirak paling tinggi. Buku yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi lebar.

 _Mungkin majalah_ _._

Diraihnya buku itu dengan susah payah akibat letaknya yang tinggi. Namun, karena terlalu tinggi, itu justru membuat kakinya salah berpijak dan membuatnya jatuh ke samping.

Krtk!

"Aw!" Ino meringis dan menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. "Aduh, sepertinya kakiku terkilir." Ino menoleh dan menatap buku yang berusaha ia raih tadi, yang ikut terjatuh bersamanya dalam kondisi halaman tengah yang terbuka. Matanya sontak melebar dan mulutnya menganga. "Ya tuhan." Ia dengan segera menutup buku itu dan meletakannya ke meja. Tanpa sadar wajahnya terasa menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar... ngeri. Ino mencoba untuk berdiri, walau pun sulit.

 _Kau harus siapkan pakaian untuk Tuan Muda. Karena dia harus pergi ke_ _pesta jam 7._

Ino teringat pesan Hayate dan segera bergegas untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Ino berjalan kearah tangga, dan mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga tersebut. Hingga ia mencapai anak tangga teratas, ia menemukan dua buah pintu. Ino berjalan kearah pintu yang terdekat dari tangga, dan saat ia buka, ia tersenyum, karena tahu tebakannya tak salah.

 _Itu pasti kamar Tuan._

Ino membuka pintu itu dan aroma Kayu manis dan Mint sontak menyambutnya. Aroma yang sangat menenangkan. Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan terpincang-pincang masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia menatap kagum kamar yang ia masuki kini. Terdapat kasur berukuran King Zise dengan sprei putih dan selimut serta bantal berwarna hitam. Lantainya berkeramik putih memberikan kesan bersih. Terdapat lemari besar di samping kiri. Ino segera berjalan kearah lemari itu lalu membukanya. Awalnya ia sempat dibuat bingung bagaimana cara membuka lemari itu. Ia pikir ditarik, ternyata digeser. Ino semakin terkagum saat lampu menyala ketika ia menggeser lemarinya.

"Canggih sekali." Decaknya kagum. Ditatapnya setiap jas dan kemeja yang tergantung dihadapannya. "Aduh, aku lupa tanya pada Hayate pesta seperti apa yang akan Tuan kunjungi? Bagaimana jika tema mewah, tapi aku justru memberikan Tuan Style Casual yang cenderung membosankan? Aku bisa langsung di pecat." Namun, dengan keyakinan penuh Ino meraih jas berwarna hitam, beserta celananya. Lalu ia letakan di atas kasur. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan menuju lemari. Kali ini ia meraih kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Setelah ia meletakkannya dikasur. Ia segera meraih jam tangan metalik berwarna hitam dan sepatu berbahan kulit berwarna hitam juga. Lalu terakhir ia meraih sapu tangan berwarna putih. Setelah semua tersusun diatas kasur. Ino segera melangkah menuju dapur. Lagi-lagi dengan terpincang-pincang.

"Tuan itu orang yang sangat sibuk. Dia pasti jadi telat makan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku buat Sandwich untuk pengganjalnya. Jelas di pesta akan ada penyajian _Wine_ , tapi _Wine_ sangat berbahaya jika dikonsumsi dalam keadaan perut kosong.

Sebagai pelayan baru aku harus cekatan agar bisa bertahan lama. Sungguh, keberuntungan seperti ini tak akan terjadi dua kali." Gumam Ino panjang lebar.

Dibukanya kulkas itu lalu menatap isinya. Ada daging Ham, Telur, Roti tawar, Mayonise, Keju Mozarela dan Saus. Beserta sayur seperti Selada, Wortel. Ino mengambil semua bahan itu kecuali Wortel.

Setelah bergulat dengan masakannya selama sepuluh menit, akhirnya masakannya siap. Kini Sandwich-sandwich itu berada di meja. Sementara ia tengah sibuk mengelap meja dan setelah sebelumnya mencuci piring.

"Ini enak." Ino yang tengah mengelap sisi-sisi kompor sontak berpaling saat mendengar suara seorang laki-laki dari belakangnya. Nafas Ino terasa terhenti, dan jantungnya terasa berhenti bekerja saat melihat siapa pria yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu nampaknya juga sama terkejutnya dengan Ino.

"Naruto/Ino?" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

 _Astaga, kenapa harus Naruto?_

"Jadi kau Asisten baru yang bibi kirim?" setelah keterkejutan itu Naruto kembali memasang wajah datar dan biasa. Lalu ia melanjutkan melahap Sandwich dalam tangannya setelah bertanya seperti itu pada Ino. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Ino merasa sedikit gugup saat melihat Naruto berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Aku pikir kau tidak berminat meninggalkan rumah pantai itu." Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri kurang lebih dua puluh senti di depan Ino.

"Aku punya alasan, dan, aku rasa kau tidak harus tahu." Jawab Ino pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul diwajahnya. Ia teringat gambar di majalah itu saat melihat bagaimana penampilan urak-urakkan Naruto. Dengan jas tersampir di bahu dan kemeja yang empat kancingnya sudah terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidang yang kotak itu. Rasanya telinganya ikut memanas.

"Kau masih teguh menjaga rahasia, sekali pun di depan majikan. Itu hebat. Huft... apa yang sebenarnya kau rahasiakan? Itu sungguh membuatku penasaran." Ino tak tahu apakah itu pujian atau sekedar kata-kata tanpa makna. "Apa kau sudah siapkan bajuku?"

"Sudah. Ada di kamarmu."

"Kalau begitu ikutlah bersamaku." Ino mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Naruto yang membawanya menuju kamar.

Sesekali Ino menggigit bibirnya guna menahan rintihan akibat rasa nyeri dikakinya. Sekuat tenaga dilangkahkan kakinya sewajar mungkin, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin berdenyut. Ino tidak ingin Naruto tahu dan mempertanyakannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh?" Ino tersentak dan segera mendongak. "Apa?"

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa jalannya dipaksakan? Ada sesuatu yang salah pada kakimu? Apa luka satu bulan yang lalu belum sembuh?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Aku... baik-baik saja." Jawab Ino sembari menurunkan pandangannya. Ia bisa membaca bahwa Naruto tergolong sebagai orang yang selalu berpikir. Apapun yang terasa mengganjal dipikirannya akan terus ia pikirkan hingga mendapat jawabannya dan ia juga tipe pembaca ekspresi wajah, lebih tepatnya tatapan. Jelas menghindari kontak langsung dengan matanya adalah tindakan pertama.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu... aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa itu?"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, dan begitulah kenyataannya." Ino coba mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya saat melihat Naruto diam tanpa ekspresi.

Dahi Ino mengkerut manakala dilihatnya Naruto menjulurkan tangan kearahnya. Dengan refleks Ino mundur dan itu membuat kaki kanannya berjengit nyeri saat tekanan kuat menimpanya dan itu sukses membuat Ino jatuh dan merintih.

"Ah!" rintihan Ino semakin nyaring keluar saat Naruto berjongkok dan melihat pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau terkilir," kata Naruto. "Apa yang membuat kakimu terkilir seperti ini?" Naruto kembali bertanya namun Ino hanya diam. "Kau lari?" Ino menggeleng. "Kau meloncat-loncat?" Naruto kembali bertanya dan Ino kembali menggeleng. "Kau mencoba meraih sesuatu yang berada sangat tinggi darimu?" Ino hampir saja hendak menggeleng. Namun, ia urungkan dan akhirnya mengangguk kaku. "Kalau begitu. Tahan, oke?" Ino mendongak dengan dahi mengernyit mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Aaaahhh!" belum sempat Ino bertanya. Kakinya sudah lebih dahulu ditarik Naruto dengan keras.

"Apa masih sakit?" Ino membuka mata dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Lalu menggeleng. "Kakimu sudah baikkan?"

"Ya. Terima kasih, Tuan Muda."

"Kau bisa panggil aku Naruto, seperti satu bulan yang lalu. Lagipula kita sudah saling kenal dan kau sudah membantuku."

"Tidak bisa. Dengan berbuat seperti itu hanya membuatku terlihat seperti gadis yang picik. Itu membuatku seperti memanfaatkan pertemuan kita untuk memperlancar pekerjaan dan karierku. Lagipula, kejadian seperti itu tidak haruslah diingat. Biarkan kebaikan terkubur bersama tanah." Naruto diam lalu tersenyum.

"Aku suka jawabanmu. Tapi, aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan formal." Ucapnya. Ino diam dan berfikir.

"Baiklah, Naruto."

"Bagus." Tanggap Naruto. "Oke, bagaimana kalau segera kekamarku?"

"Ya."

Kini Ino tengah berdiri tertunduk di samping Naruto. Sementara Naruto tengah berpikir dan menilai baju yang tadi Ino pilihkan.

"Seleramu bagus, dan sesuai untukku. Kerjamu hebat dihari pertama ini." Ino menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. "Tapi, jangan senang dulu. Karena masih ada hari esok." Ino mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Naruto.

 _Rasanya seperti diterbangkan kelangit, lalu dijatuhkan kembali._

"K-kalau begitu aku akan keluar."

"Tunggu. Tunggulah di sini." Ino mengurungkan niatnya, lalu kembali berdiri ditempat semula. Sementara Naruto berjalan membawa celana kearah sebuah pintu yang Ino yakini pintu kamar mandi.

Brak!

Ino menghela nafas, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Bahkan kakinya terasa akan _lumer_ sekarang.

 _Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kenapa harus Naruto? Ayolah, di_ _dunia seluas ini, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa?_

Ino menyentuh keningnya lalu memejamkan mata.

Cklek!

Ino segera menurunkan tangan dari keningnya, lalu mendongak. Namun, Ino kembali menunduk saat melihat penampilan Naruto.

 _Pria gila! Apa yang dia lakukan!?_

"Hei, sampai kapan kau hanya akan menunduk seperti itu. Cepat pakaikan kemejaku." Rasanya Ino ingin menangis sekarang.

"B-baik." Diayunkan kakinya dengan berat hati untuk mendekati ranjang. Lalu ia sedikit menunduk untuk meraih kemeja putih milik Naruto. Namun, saat Ino berbalik ia mengernyit.

 _Kenapa pandangan Naruto kebawah? Ayolah, Ino, jangan berpikir aneh. Naruto bukanlah pria seperti... itu... 'kan?_

"A-angkat tanganmu." Suruh Ino. Dengan enggan Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan Ino segera memasangkan kemeja itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri tangannya gemetar saat memasangkan kancing kemeja Naruto. Hingga membuat Ino berniat memotong tangannya. "Apa kau ingin kemejamu dikancing sampai kerah?"

"Tidak, itu membuatku sesak." Ino mengangguk paham lalu kembali mengancingkan kemejanya dan menanggalkan satu kancing.

"Dunia itu sempit, ya?" Ino mendongak saat mendengar gumaman Naruto. Otomatis hal itu membuatnya yang tengah memasangkan dasi, terhenti sebentar. Namun, Ia tersadar dan kembali memasangkan dasi keleher Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengangguk. "Mungkin 'kah kita ini jodoh?" Ino hampir tersedak air ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Naruto itu.

"Konyol." Desis Ino.

"Siapa yang tahu masa depan?"

Setelah memakaikan kemeja, Jas, dasi, sapu tangan, dan jam tangan. Ino pun berniat untuk pergi saat dilihatnya Naruto tengah memasang sepatu. "Sudah selesai, Tu─Naruto. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucap Ino lalu melangkah pergi.

Cklek!

Brak!

"Hmmmpppp... huuuffftt." Ino menghela nafas, lalu membuangnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam dengan posisi memunggungi pintu kamar Naruto. Sebelum kemudian ia memutuskan untuk turun kebawah.

Saat Ino berjalan melewati sofa, ia teringat sesuatu. "Ya tuhan! Aku lupa menanyakan letak kamarku." Ino berbalik untuk berjalan kembali menuju kamar Naruto.

Dugh!

"Aww.. hidungku." Ino meringis dan mengusap-usap hidungnya pelan.

"Kamarmu di samping kamarku." Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Tangannya yang semula berada dihidungnya kini ia turunkan.

"T-terima kasih." Setelah itu Ino berbalik dan berjalan kearah sofa untuk mengambil ranselnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu. Namun, saat melewati Naruto ia terhenti, diturunkan pandangannya kebawah, melihat tangannya yang kini digenggam Naruto.

Ino mendongak, lalu menatap Naruto yang masih setia berdiri mematung itu.

"Sekarang aku tahu penyebab kakimu yang terkilir,"

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Rasa penasaran."

"Huh?" Ino masih bingung mendengarnya.

"Kau melihatnya?" dahi Ino semakin mengernyit.

"A... pa?"

Naruto menoleh, dan menatap Ino lekat. Membuat gadis itu merasa gugup setengah mati.

"Majalah itu,"

"Majalah... Hk!" Ino tersentak. "M-maaf. Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku mohon jangan pecat aku." Ino berbalik kearah Naruto dan memohon dengan kedua tangan yang menempel.

"Kau penasaran itu buku apa 'kan? Jadi kau mencoba meraihnya." Naruto menoleh dan menatap Ino lagi, setelah sebelumnya sempat menoleh ke depan. Tatapan yang mampu membuat Ino berdiri kikuk dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Ino mengangguk pasrah untuk membenarkan spekulasi Naruto. "Apa kau melihatnya sampai halaman terakhir?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sanggup." Ucap Ino kikuk.

"Menurutmu gadis-gadis dalam majalah itu 'panas' atau tidak?"

"Eh?... entahlah. Memangnya mereka demam?"

"Apa komentarmu?"

"Mengerikan,"

"Kau benar. Mereka mengerikan," Ino terdiam menatap Naruto.

 _Apa sih maksud dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu?_

"Mereka mempertontonkan tubuh mereka pada seluruh manusia dimuka bumi. Jelas itu mengerikan dan membuat mereka tak lagi terlihat 'panas' tapi..." Ino mengernyit saat melihat pandangan Naruto yang mengarah padanya. "Aku rasa gadis polos lebih terlihat 'panas' jika hanya satu orang yang melihat." Ino terhenyak mendengar ucapan frontal Naruto. Lalu segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Namun, tangannya justru semakin dicengkeram kuat. "Kau mau?"

"Na-Naruto, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Itu sangat tidak sopan." Ucap Ino.

"Kau benar. Tapi... bukankah sekarang kau pelayanku? Dan, tugas seorang pelayan adalah melayani tuannya? Jadi,"

"Aku mohon. Jangan lakukan hal aneh padaku!" Ino semakin merasakan kepanikan dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menolak?"

"Jelas saja. Kau pikir perempuan mana yang suka dilempari pertanyaan aneh seperti itu?"

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita-wanita dalam majalah itu?"

"Oh, tolonglah. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka. Tidak semua wanita di muka bumi ini senang saat ada seorang pria mengatakan dan meminta hal semacam itu."

Tok... tok.

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh kearah pintu.

"Masuklah." Sahut Naruto. Pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah Hayate. Namun wajahnya yang semula biasa saja, berubah menjadi ekspresi heran. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Kita harus berangkat, Tuan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyusulmu." Ucap Naruto pelan. Dengan pandangan yang menyuruh Hayate untuk pergi. Hayate mengangguk lalu segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Saat Ino rasakan genggaman tangan Naruto mengendur, dengan perlahan ia tarik keluar tangannya.

"Hk?!" Ino tersentak saat genggamannya kembali mengetat.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan yang menajam.

"Oh, aku mohon. Biarkan aku bekerja dengan tenang." Ino mendesah lelah.

"Kau akan bisa tenang, setelah ini. Aku ingin mendapat jawabanmu beserta alasannya sepulang dari pesta. Mengerti?" Ino tertegun mendengarnya.

 _Apa dia gila?! Apa dia pikir ini ujian!? Huahhh!_

"Alasan apa?"

"Alasan kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya."

"Bukan 'kah aku sudah katakan ak─"

"Alasan yang bagus, Nona."

"Y-ya, baiklah." Jawab Ino pelan dan akhirnya genggaman tangan Naruto lepas.

Tap.. tap... tap.

Cklek.

"Aku kembali jam setengah sembilan dan aku harap, jawabanmu bisa membuatku terkesan." Ino menelan ludah saat mendengar nada suara Naruto yang berubah horror.

Brak!

"Apa? Apa dia bilang? Haaah. Harusnya aku tahu, ketenangan tak akan pernah datang padaku. Lagipula, manusia yang satu itu kelewat aneh. Terkadang dia ramah dan lembut. Namun sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menyebalkan!"

 _Lari dari masalah tak akan membuat masalah itu hilang. Melainkan semakin menghantuimu._

Lagi-lagi bisikan itu berputar dikepala Ino.

"Haaaaahhh... terserah."

.

.

.

.

"Jawaban seperti apa yang dia mau? Dan apa yang terjadi jika jawaban itu tak memuaskannya? Apa aku akan ditendang keluar? Yang benar saja?" Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu melirik kearah jam yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

"Jam delapan. Setengah jam lagi... ya tuhan." Ino merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Alasan apa yang harus aku berikan?" lagi-lagi untaian kata bernada resah keluar dari mulutnya. "Haah!" Ino mendudukan kembali tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram rambut. "Eeeehhh... begini, Tuan Muda. Aku memang seorang pelayan, tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan hal buruk seperti itu padaku. Aku bisa melaporkanmu atas tindakan ini, dan aku... aku... aku... apa? Apa-apa-apa-apa-apa? Heeeeehh." Ino merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dengan kaki menendang-nendang keudara.

Cklek..

.

.

Brak!

Ino bangun dengan tersentak dan segera berjalan keluar. Matanya terasa panas saat melihat Naruto berdiri didepan pintu dengan tangan yang sibuk melepas dasinya. Ditambah lagi dengan helaan nafas lelahnya. Ino lagi-lagi melirik kearah jam.

"Ini bahkan masih baru jam 8 lewat 15 menit." Gumam Ino. Lalu ia berjalan turun mendekati Naruto. "Apa ya─"

"Pestanya membosankan, jadi aku pulang lebih awal." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan. "Jadi... kau sudah temukan jawaban yang akan kau ajukan padaku?"

 _Bolehkah aku menangis sekarang? Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya._

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini alasan yang kau harapkan. Tapi, sungguh. Aku tak mendapat jawaban lain."

"Katakanlah."

"Kau benar. Aku memang pelayan, dan tugas seorang pelayan adalah melayani majikannya... tapi, serendah-rendahnya seorang pelayan. Mereka tetap manusia yang memiliki hak untuk menolak hal yang akan menjatuhkan harga diri mereka. Aku tahu, posisi pelayan seperti ini saja sudah menjatuhkan harga diri di depan manusia. Tapi, bagiku aku masih memiliki harga diri. Dengan melakukan kemauanmu itu, sama saja menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan diriku sendiri. Bukan hanya orang lain yang akan menganggapku rendah. Aku sendiri pun tak akan yakin aku masih memiliki harga diri. Aku akan lakukan apapun demi mempertahankan harga diriku di depan Tuhan. Sekali pun dengan mempertaruhkan kehidupan normal yang hampir aku capai. Aku akan lakukan itu." Ino terdiam. Begitupula dengan Naruto. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, membuat Ino semakin putus harapan. "Aku tahu, jawabanku tak bisa membuatmu puas. Tapi, aku harap kau mengerti. Sekali pun di matamu aku adalah gadis yang menyedihkan. Tapi, aku tak semenyedihkan gadis-gadis dalam majalah itu, yang dengan sukarela mempertontonkan tubuhnya demi mendapat uang. Aku masih bisa berusaha dengan layak dan manusiawi. Selagi aku bisa, akan aku lakukan semampuku. Jika tak bisa, maka aku lebih memilih untuk mati." Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto. Ia hampir jantungan saat melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Jawabanmu sangat memuaskan. Darimana kau belajar itu?" ucapnya dengan seringai _cool_ nya. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino. Ino yang melihatnya sontak berjalan untuk mengikuti Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Ino dan terus mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Kau lulus. Yeah.. aku mulai merasa bahwa kau akan bertahan jauh lebih lama dibanding penata-penataku sebelumnya." Ucap Naruto lagi. Lalu berhenti berjalan dan dengan tiba-tiba berbalik. Membuat Ino mundur sedikit.

 _Dia ini bicara apa?_

"Ah, ya. Aku lapar. Apa yang bisa kau masak selain Sandwich?" tanya Naruto. Ino diam.

 _Apa sudah selesai? Jadi, aku tidak dipecat?_

"Halo?" Ino tersadar dan segera menatap Naruto.

"Aku... aku bisa membuat apapun yang kau mau," Ino berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas.

"Sungguh? Ehm.. kalau begitu aku mau... Spageti saja."

"Aku belum selesai." Ucap Ino. Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya lalu menatap Ino. "Aku bisa membuatnya, jika saja bahan makanan yang ada dikulkas memadai."

"Jadi, tidak ada bahan makanan dikulkas?"

"Tidak. Eum.. sebenarnya ada,"

"Apa?"

"Wortel."

"Wortel? Hanya itu? Oh, bagus. Aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan penata baru." Ino dengan polosnya mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Mungkin, aku bisa pergi ke Minimarket sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan." Usul Ino kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku akan temani." Ucap Naruto dengan diiringi senyum ramah.

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Berikan saja uangnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan korupsi." Ucap Ino dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa ikut dan memberitahumu apa-apa saja yang aku suka, dan pikiran kau akan mengkorupsi uang yang kuberi tidak pernah hinggap diotakku, jadi jangan asal tebak."

"Ah.. baiklah, terserah kau saja." Ucap Ino dengan kendikkan bahu.

"Tunggulah diruang tamu, dan, sebelum itu, tolong kupaskan Wortel dan bawa ke ruang tamu. Aku akan ganti baju."

 _Kupaskan_ _Wort_ _el? Untuk apa?_

Itulah yang Ino pikirkan. Namun, ia enggan menanyakannya dan lebih memilih melakukan perintah Naruto. Toh, ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya segera.

Ino berdiri diruang tengah dengan menggenggam Wortel yang sudah ia lapisi dengan tissue pada bagian bawahnya. Tak lama Naruto keluar dari kamar dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans. Dia berdiri di depan Ino. Tersenyum, lalu mengambil alih Wortel dalam genggaman Ino. Ino tertegun saat melihat Naruto memakan Wortel itu.

"Ayo berangkat." Ino mengangguk lalu berjalan dibelakang Naruto.

Ino berjalan mengikuti Naruto dibelakangnya. Sementara Naruto tengah berjalan sambil asyik mengunyah Wortel.

"Hei, berjalanlah di sampingku."

"Eh, tap─" belum selesai Ino menjawab, tangan Naruto sudah lebih dulu menariknya.

Ino berjalan di samping Naruto dengan sesekali melirik kearahnya yang masih sibuk memakan Wortel yang hampir habis itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hk?!" Ino tersentak dan segera menyentuh dadanya.

"Heh." Naruto tergelak dan itu membuat Ino kembali menormalkan tingkahnya.

"Maaf. Tapi, apa kau sangat menyukai Wortel?"

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Heh.. tentu saja aku menyukainya. Jika tidak aku tak akan mau memakannya."

 _Benar juga._

"Ah, itukah sebabnya kau jadi memiliki mata jernih seperti itu?"

"Mataku jernih? Aku tidak pernah tahu. Jadi, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ya. Aku suka. Menurut buku yang pernah aku baca, seseorang yang memiliki mata jernih, adalah orang yang suci, dan bersih dari segala... dosa..." nada bicara Ino sontak memelan saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

 _Apa benar dia ini suci? Bahkan dia melihat hal-hal yang dilarang._

"Kenapa nada suaramu berubah?"

"Lupakan."

"Kau ragu bukan? Maksudku, kau tentu ingat majalah dewasa milikku. Jelas, jika aku memang suci dan bersih dari segala dosa, aku tak mungkin memiliki benda laknat itu. Tapi, ayolah, tidak perduli kau memiliki mata jernih atau tidak, itu tak membuatmu menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa. Semua orang bisa memiliki mata jernih dengan hidup sehat, bukan karena mereka bebas dari dosa, tak satu pun manusia luput dari dosa. Mengerti?" Ino menatap Naruto yang tengah melahap potongan Wortel terakhir. Lalu, tersenyum.

"Kau pintar bicara, ya?" ucap Ino pelan dengan tawa kecil.

"Itulah alasan aku bisa menjadi seorang CEO diusia semuda ini." Ino tertawa mendengarnya.

Ting!

Lift terbuka dan perlahan Ino berjalan masuk bersama Naruto kesana.

 _Aku harap apa yang aku lihat tadi sore tidak akan terjadi secepat ini. Jika terjadi, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri._

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang sekali? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak menggunakan lift? Apa tadi kau menggunakan tangga?"

"Eh? E... ya. Sudah sekitar 3 tahun dan aku tidak tahu akan segugup ini menggunakannya kembali." Jawab Ino seadanya.

 _Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku melihat kejadian diwaktu yang akan datang dalam lift ini. Naruto jelas akan menganggapku aneh_ _._

"Kau lucu." Ucap Naruto dengan tawa geli.

Grrrttttkkk! Buk! Buk!

Tiba-tiba saja lift itu berderit dan terguncang. Hingga membuat keseimbangan Ino terganggu. Ia hampir saja terjatuh, jika saja tangannya tidak dengan sigap menggenggam lengan Naruto.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Mungkin ada kesalahan teknis." Jelas Naruto pelan. Namun, dari nada itu, Ino bisa mendengar nada suara kesal menyelip dalam suara Naruto.

 _Apa karena aku berpegang pada tangannya?_

Ino dengan segera melepas pegangannya. Namun, lagi-lagi lift itu berderit.

Grtkkk! Buk. Zerp... zrep.

"Aahh!" Ino hampir terjatuh. Namun, Naruto lebih dulu menangkap tubuhnya, dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya berpegang pada dinding lift. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam, dengan tatapan yang saling terkunci.

Namun, keduanya tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja lampu lift mati, dan lift berhenti turun. Naruto segera berdiri dengan benar, dan membantu Ino untuk berdiri tegak.

"Apa pemilik Apartemen ini lupa membayar listrik?" Ino bergumam bingung. Sementara Naruto sibuk menekan-nekan tombol merah yang Ino yakini adalah tombol darurat. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu warna tombol itu, itu karena tombolnya menyala dalam gelap.

" _Tolong! Aku terjebak!"_

Sekali lagi, ingatannya tentang penglihatannya tadi sore kembali berkelebat.

 _Tunggu... ini? Ah, kenapa harus sekarang?_

Ino berjalan kearah pintu lift, dan menggedor-gedornya. "Tolong! Aku terjebak!"

"Berteriak saja tak akan ada gunanya." Ucap Naruto. Ino tersentak, lalu menghentikan perlakuan _bar-bar_ nya dan mengangguk.

"Liftnya rusak. Cih! Harusnya para pegawai itu segera memperbaikinya saat kubilang ada yang aneh di lift ini."

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya. Beberapa hari ini. Lampu didalam lift sering mati, dan juga lift ini sering bergoncang. Aku sudah mengeluhkannya pada pihak keamanan namun mereka hanya mengabaikannya. Jika aku sudah keluar, akan aku maki-maki mereka semua." Dari nada suara Naruto. Ino sudah bisa tebak pria itu sangat marah sekarang.

"Kau tidak seriuskan? Maksudku adalah, hanya dengan memaki tak akan membuat mereka berhenti mengabaikan para tamunya."

"Setidaknya mereka harus mendengarkanku. Sebelum aku tutup Apartemen ini."

"Oh, astaga. Memang kau pemiliknya?" tanya Ino dengan senyum geli.

"Ya. Aku adalah pemilik Apartemen ini. Aku jugalah yang memastikan semua yang ada di Apartemen ini dalam kondisi aman dan bisa memberikan pelayanan terbaik terhadap para pelanggannya. Aku tidak suka keluhan, bahkan keluhan dari diriku sendiri."

"Aa...ooo...ww." Ino meringis menyadari kecerobohannya yang dengan gampangnya meremehkan Naruto.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu yang bagaikan satu jam. Akhirnya pertolongan datang. Sekeluarnya mereka dari lift. Semua pelayan dan pekerja di Apartemen menunduk dan meminta maaf pada Naruto. Namun, Naruto hanya mengabaikan mereka dan justru segera menghubungi seseorang.

Saat Naruto dan Ino sudah mencapai pintu keluar. Naruto mengakhiri panggilannya, dan berhenti melangkah, membuat Ino ikut berhenti. "Aku ingin lift itu kembali bisa beroperasi sekembalinya aku dari Minimarket. Jika tidak, maka salah satu dari kalian akan kehilangan pekerjaan."

Glek.

Ino menelan ludah. Ia tahu ucapan itu tidak ditujukan padanya. Tapi, rasanya sangat mengerikan mendengar Naruto mengatakannya. Naruto kembali menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya pergi.

"Tapi, Tuan. Itu mustahil." Mendengar suara itu, Naruto kembali berhenti.

"Mustahil? Kalau begitu mustahil juga bagi kalian untuk tetap berada di sini." Naruto menjawab pelan dan singkat, lalu kembali menarik tangan Ino.

Sepanjang jalan menuju Minimarket Ino hanya terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Tidakkah yang tadi itu terlalu berlebihan? Kau tahu 'kan? Mereka hanya manusia biasa, bukan pekerja ajaib." Ucap Ino memecah keheningan.

"Kalau begitu mereka harus bekerja secara ajaib." Jawab Naruto asal-asalan.

 _Hadeuh. Aku mulai ragu Naruto mengerti maksudku._

"Bukan begi─"

"Aku tidak perduli seberapa sulit permintaanku. Ini semua bukan salahku. Merekalah yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Seandainya mereka mendengar dan mematuhi apa yang aku katakan, mereka tidak akan mungkin masuk dalam situasi ini. Mereka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang aku berikan." Ucap Naruto dingin dan itu membuat Ino merinding sendiri mendengarnya. Naruto yang beberapa saat lalu ramah, kini berubah. Namun, setelah itu Ino tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kesempatan kedua," ucap Ino dengan tangan yang mencengkeram pergelangan Naruto. Untuk membuat pria itu berhenti berjalan.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sembari membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Ino. Membuat gadis itu berhenti mengikutinya.

"Setiap orang terkadang mengabaikan kesempatan yang terbuka di depan mata, karena itulah selalu ada kesempatan kedua, hingga mereka bisa memperbaiki semua."

"Oh, aku bukan peri baik hati, aku bekerja dengan keras di sini." Ucap Naruto dengan bola mata memutar malas, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Begitu pula mereka. Mereka harus menghidupi keluarga, tidak 'kah kau kasihan?"

"Mereka yang membuatku memadamkan api keperdulian."

"Tapi, mereka bisa menyalakannya lagi," ucap Ino sembari menunjuk kearah sepasang suami-istri, dengan anak perempuan mereka yang berusia sekitar 6 tahun. "Aku bisa lihat dari raut paman itu, dia pernah berbuat kesalahan. Namun, dia menyadarinya saat ia melihat anaknya dan segera mendapat kesempatan kedua, dan sekarang dia dan keluarganya bahagia. Bayangkan jika kau berikan kesempatan itu pada karyawanmu. Kira-kira berapa banyak anak yang kau selamatkan masa depannya?" tanya Ino sembari menatap Naruto. Naruto lagi-lagi berhenti melangkah lalu diam menatap keluarga kecil itu. Lalu, tak lama ia menoleh kearah Ino.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar tahu riwayat hidup paman itu?"

"Eeeyyy.. kau meremehkanku? Aku banyak melihat raut itu di saat aku tinggal di pantai. Sulit menjabarkannya. Tapi, aku yakin kau akan mengerti."

"Eeeeh, aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hah, lupakan saja. Kau membuatku kesal." Ucap Ino dengan menghentak tangan Naruto yang tadi di genggamnya.

"Hey, tidak ada pelayan yang bisa kesal pada majikannya." Balas Naruto tak terima.

"Aku bisa." Balas Ino lagi tak kalah sengit.

"Kau mulai menyalah gunakan kebaikanku."

"Hey, berhentilah bicara seakan-akan aku menguras uangmu!"

"Itu memang kenyataannya."

"Apa? Hei, hei, hei, itu fitnah namanya."

"Fitnah apanya? Aku bicara kenyataan. Kau memang menguras diriku."

"Ini yang kau maksud menguras, apa? Aku bahkan baru datang tadi sore, dan belum mendapatkan uang sepeser pun, bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku tengah menguras dirimu? Heh? Bukankah itu fitnah namanya!?"

"Kau menguras kearogananku."

Untuk beberapa saat Ino melongo dengan bibir menganga. "Kalau begitu bagus, bukan?"

"Apanya yang bagus?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Heeeeh... itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau mempertahankan sifat sejenis itu. Dengar, arogan memang penting untuk seorang Pemimpin sepertimu agar karyawan bisa disiplin. Tapi, kau juga harus tahu batasan dan aturannya. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku atas itu."

"Lihatlah. Sekarang kau justru menasehatiku dan kau bahkan menyuruhku mengatakan terima kasih padamu. Kau menyuruh aku? Bosmu? Benar-benar." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah... cukup. Terserah saja." Ucap Ino kesal dan segera berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan bosmu!"

"Bukankah kau punya dua kaki panjang. Dengan beberapa langkah saja kau bisa menyusulku. Berhentilah bertingkah kekanakan!" ucap Ino dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Tak lama Naruto sudah menyeimbangi langkahnya. Setelah itu mereka berjalan dalam hening. Bahkan hingga mereka telah memasuki Minimarket.

Ino berniat mengambil troli, namun Naruto lebih dulu mengambilnya. Membuat Ino mengurungkan niatnya. Ino berjalan dibelakang Naruto, dan terus mengekori pria itu. Hingga kemudian langkah Naruto berhenti tepat dirak bahan-bahan dapur.

"Berhentilah mengekoriku, dan berjalanlah di sampingku." Ucap Naruto. Ino meniup poninya kesal sebelum kemudian menurutinya.

Naruto kembali berjalan saat Ino sudah berada di sampingnya dan kini Ino mengiringinya, bukannya mengekorinya.

Naruto berhenti dirak penuh Sereal, dan meraih dua buah kotak Sereal dan Ino hanya mengamatinya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa pria seusia Naruto masih mengkonsumsi Sereal anak-anak. Namun, karena ingat pertengkarannya tadi dengan bosnya itu. Ia hanya memendamnya saja.

"Ini untuk Yagura. Aku akan meminta Hayate untuk memberikannya sekembalinya ia dari tugas mengantar diriku besok." Ucap Naruto seolah tahu isi pikiran Ino.

Namun, Ino hanya diam.

Naruto meletakan dua kotak Sereal itu ke troli, sebelum kemudian melirik kearah rak yang berada di samping kanan Ino, dan melihat roti tawar dan selai.

"Ambil satu bungkus roti tawar itu, dan juga selai coklat dan kacang." Suruh Naruto. Ino tak menjawab atau pun mengangguk. Dia hanya diam dengan tubuh yang bergerak untuk mendekat kearah rak dan mengambil apa yang Naruto inginkan. Lalu meletakannya di troli, lalu kembali berdiri dengan menatap ke depan. Naruto menaikkan alis melihatnya, sebelum kemudian menggeleng dan kembali berjalan.

Hingga acara belanja berakhir pun. Ino tetap tak mengeluarkan suara. Dia hanya berjalan dalam diam.

"Bisakah kau hentikan ini? Apa kau sangat kesal hingga berani mendiamiku seperti ini?"

"..." Ino tak menjawab.

"Oh.. tuhan.. baiklah, aku minta maaf, oke? Bisakah sekarang kau bicara? Ini sungguh membosankan. Aku benar-benar merasa berjalan dengan patung."

"Jangan konyol. Tidak ada patung yang bisa berjalan." Jawab Ino datar. Tanpa sadar Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Ino mulai meresponnya kembali.

"Terserah saja, yang penting kau mau bicara."

"Tidak enak, bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Didiamkan orang? Aku bisa saja melakukannya terus-menerus."

"Kau ingin mendiamiku terus-menerus?"

"Ya. Sampai kau membatalkan pemecatan itu."

"Kenapa aku harus lakukan itu? Kau pikir aku tidak akan bisa bertahan jika kau diami?"

"Kau memulainya lagi." Ucap Ino lelah. Lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Naruto terhenyak dan sontak saja menyusul Ino. Dengan susah payah ia menyusul gadis itu, dikarenakan dua kantong belanja yang tengah ia bawa.

"Baiklah. Haahh.. haaa... aku.. aku akan batalkan itu dan aku akan beri kesempatan kedua pada mereka."

Ino berhenti berjalan, lalu tersenyum kecil. Dia menolehkan kepala tepat saat Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau memang berhati baik. Kenapa sulit sekali bagimu menunjukkannya?"

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat pulang. Udara semakin dingin dan kau sudah sangat lapar, iya 'kan?" Ucap Ino lembut lalu kembali berjalan mendahului Naruto dengan langkah pelan.

Naruto masih terdiam di sana. Sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk dibibirnya, lalu ia kembali berjalan menyusul Ino.

TBC

 **haloo... kaget ya? hehe. Karena suasana hatiku lagi baik... banget. jadi special Secret hari ini aku post dua chapter langsung. Semoga senang ya. terima kasih.**

 **sampai jumpa minggu depan.**


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Chapter 5 – I Want to Kiss You

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu. Kejadian di Apartemen pun, kini hanya menjadi sebuah cerita lama. Karyawan-karyawan itu batal dipecat, justru diberi Asuransi, sekiranya akan ada kecelakaan yang melibatkan mereka dan membuat Naruto diharuskan melindungi mereka.

Ya, walau pun dia keras kepala. Tapi dia punya sisi lembut dan hangat.

Dua hari yang lalu Naruto pergi ke Hawaii, mengurus resort mewah miliknya dan selama dua hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan yang benar-benar berarti bagi Ino. Untungnya Naruto sudah memberinya izin untuk keluar jika bosan. Bahkan dia memberikan gaji Ino lebih awal.

Sekarang Ino sedang berjalan menuju Cafe di dekat Apartemen. Tempat yang sudah ia dan Sakura janjikan.

Yeah, sekali pun Naruto memberinya _wewenang_ untuk keluar ke mana pun ia suka, tetap saja ia merasa punya tanggung jawab, jadi ia tak ingin pergi terlalu jauh.

Ting!

Ino menoleh ke sekeliling Cafe. Namun, tatapannya terhenti saat melihat tangan mungil melambai-lambai kearahnya dan Ino bisa melihat bocah laki-laki seperti mengundangnya untuk mendekat. Sementara di sebelah bocah itu, duduk seorang wanita sebayanya. Dilangkahkan dua kakinya untuk mendekati mereka.

"Apa aku membuat kalian menunggu lama?" tanya Ino setibanya ia dihadapan kedua manusia berbeda usia itu.

"Lumayan. Membuatku sempat berpikir kau mengerjaiku." Ucap Sakura tenang.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tadi Naruto menelepon, dan mengatakan bahwa kepulangannya dari Hawaii mungkin agak sedikit tertunda. Terjadi badai di sana dan itu membuat penerbangannya ditunda untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan." Jelas Ino.

"Naruto? Kau memanggil Tuan Muda dengan namanya? Kau terdengar santai saat mengatakannya dan sepertinya kalian sangat akrab. Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Biasanya Tuan Muda tidak akan sebaik itu pada seseorang, kecuali dia memang melihat betul kesusahan orang itu dan orang itu mampu mengerti kondisi dan sifatnya."

"Eh, itu..."

"Permisi, apa sekarang anda sudah ingin memesan sesuatu?" tiba-tiba datang seorang pelayan yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya. Saya pesan Hamburger regular dua dan kentang goreng dan dua gelas jus Strawberry."

"Baiklah. Anda?"

"Hamburger regular dan Sprite, dan, tolong kentang gorengnya. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Tolong tunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan tersebut lalu melangkah pergi.

"Jadi, kau dan Tuan Muda?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Ya. Kami sudah saling kenal."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Ino pun menceritakan awal cerita pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Hingga makanan datang, pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berencana bunuh diri?" tanya Sakura sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya. Sementara Yagura nampak asyik melahap Hamburgernya.

"Frustasi,"

"Apakah ini memang takdir kita untuk bertemu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dulu diselamatkan oleh seseorang dan orang itu kini menjadi majikanku, yang sekarang juga menjadi salah satu majikanmu, Nyonya Tsunade, bibi dari Tuan Muda. Dia menolongku yang waktu itu berniat bunuh diri akibat hamil diluar nikah. Saat itu seluruh keluargaku mengusirku, karena menurut mereka aku menjatuhkan martabat keluarga kami."

"Bagaimana awal mulanya?"

"Awal mula, ya? Kalau begitu kita mulai dari keluargaku. Aku adalah seorang gadis yang lahir dari keluarga kekurangan. Aku adalah anak tunggal. Setiap hari ayah dan ibu harus kerja siang dan malam demi menghidupiku. Ayah yang hanya bekerja sebagai buruh tak tetap sering sekali menganggur. Lalu, ibu hanya bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Lalu, saat usiaku 21 tahun, aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari desa menuju kota untuk menemukan kehidupan baru. Kehidupan yang akan membuatku dan keluargaku tak lagi dalam keadaan terpuruk. Entah dewi Fortuna sedang berada dipihakku atau apa. Saat aku mencari pekerjaan, aku dengan cepat mendapatkannya.

Saat aku sedang membeli makanan, ada seseorang yang mencuri ranselku. Dia menariknya dengan kencang hingga membuatku jatuh terjerembab. Aku batal membeli makanan dan justru mengejar pencuri itu. Aku berteriak sembari mengejar pencuri itu. Aku benar-benar putus harapan saat orang-orang hanya melihat dan bukannya membantuku.

Namun, aku salah. Ada satu orang, dia seorang pemuda, dan dia seusiaku. Dia yang kebetulan berlawanan arah denganku dan pencuri itu. Ia segera menghadang pencuri itu, lalu memukulnya hingga babak belur. Saat sudah di depannya, dia tersenyum padaku dan menyerahkan tas ranselku. Lalu, dia berkata 'kau orang baru dikota ini?' pria itu bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Lalu dia mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan dan berkeliling. Kami bercerita. Lalu, akhirnya sampai pada cerita bahwa aku sedang mencari pekerjaan. Lalu, dia mengatakan bahwa pelayannya baru saja berhenti dan dia tengah mencari pelayan pribadi. Aku jelas saja senang. Terlebih lagi saat melihat kediaman pria itu. Sebuah Apartemen mewah yang biaya sewanya mencapai 400 juta perbulan.

Aku senang dan selama lima bulan aku bekerja dengan sukacita di rumah itu. Terlebih lagi aku mampu membuat keluargaku hidup layak.

Namun, tepat diakhir bulan kelima insiden yang benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku terjadi. Saat itu majikanku entah kenapa mempertanyakan hal yang aneh. Dia bertanya apakah aku bersedia melayaninya, jika aku bersedia maka dia akan menikahiku. Aku bingung dan sontak menolaknya. Aku tidak segila itu hingga mau menyerahkan kehormatanku padanya. Lalu dia marah dan memaki-maki diriku dengan kata-kata kasar. Dia berkata bahwa aku pelayan tak tahu diri, lalu akhirnya ia pergi dari rumah.

Malamnya, saat aku tengah terlelap. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu membekapku. Saat aku bangun aku sudah melihat majikanku berada di atas tubuhku. Dia menggumamkan kata-kata aneh, dan tercium bau alkohol dari mulutnya. Dari situ aku berkesimpulan bahwa dia sedang mabuk. Aku mencoba melawan namun sia-sia..." Ino menatap iba kearah Sakura yang kini memasang wajah sendu, lalu tatapannya beralih kearah Yagura yang tengah asyik menyantap makanannya.

 _Sungguh malang sekali nasib hidup mereka. Sakura_ _sudah terenggut kehormatannya. Sementara_ _Yagura_ _harus mau menerima keadaannya yang tak mengetahui siapa_ _a_ _yahnya._

"Saat terbangun dipagi hari, aku hanya sendiri dengan keadaan tubuh telanjang yang hanya dibalut selimut dan... dan aku menangis kencang setelahnya. Hingga beberapa hari lamanya. Majikanku tak kunjung pulang, membuatku semakin bingung. Aku tak bisa meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Dia seolah lenyap ditelan bumi. Saat aku datangi kantornya, mereka bilang dia sedang tidak ada dikantor. Hingga satu bulan berlalu. Aku mendapat kiriman surat. Kiriman surat pemecatan atas diriku dan tak lama security datang dan memintaku segera meninggalkan Apartemen itu.

Dalam keadaan bingung. Aku pun memilih untuk kembali pulang ke desa. Saat tiba di desa, ayah dan ibu menyambutku dengan gembira. Mereka terlihat lebih baik saat aku pulang. Tak ada lagi tulang tak berlemak ditubuh ayah dan ibu. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan sehat.

Hingga beberapa minggu setelah kepulanganku aku mulai mual-mual. Awalnya Ayah dan Ibu berpikir bahwa itu karena aku masuk angin. Namun, lama kelamaan mereka mulai curiga. Ditambah lagi pembicaraan para tetangga yang begitu bersikeras bahwa aku tengah hamil, membuat ayah dan ibu semakin yakin. Hingga dua bulan kemudian perutku mulai membuncit. Mereka murka dan memakiku, lalu aku diusir dari desa. Dalam keadaan terluntang-lantung seperti itu aku merasa sangat hancur. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan diujung desa. Aku ingat di sana terdapat air terjun tinggi dan aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku dengan meloncat dari sana.

Tepat saat aku akan meloncat, seseorang menahanku. Menggenggam tanganku lalu menarikku untuk menjauh darisana dan setelah itu aku pingsan.

Saat terbangun yang kulihat adalah ruangan putih dan disebelahku berdiri seorang pria dan wanita. Wanita itu mengenakan jas dokter sementara si pria memakai pakaian pendaki.

'Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan?' wanita itu bertanya sembari mengelus kepalaku.

 _Wanita yang baik._ Itulah pikiranku saat itu.

'Tuhan menyayangimu, kau dan anakmu selamat.' Kata-kata wanita itu kembali mengoyak hatiku dan membuatku kembali ingat tentang keadaanku. Wanita itu tertegun saat melihatku menangis. Lalu ia menatap pria di sampingnya. 'Sayang, tunggulah diluar.' Wanita itu berucap lalu pria itu mengangguk dan pergi.

Lalu saat wanita itu merasa yakin bahwa pria itu sudah keluar, ia menatapku, lalu mulai menenangkanku. Dia secara perlahan bercerita dan menarikku untuk ikut bercerita. Awalnya ia berkata bahwa pria itu suaminya. Saat suaminya dan juga beberapa temannya tengah menyusuri hutan dia melihatku hendak meloncat dan segera menolongku. Namun, saat akan bertanya aku justru pingsan dan membuatnya harus membawaku keluar dari hutan dan akhirnya ia membawaku ke rumah sakit yang kebetulan wanita itu─istrinya tengah melakukan tugas di sana.

Perlahan aku pun termakan tak-tiknya. Aku menceritakan segala hal yang aku alami. Hingga membuatnya menangis saat mendengar ceritaku dan akhirnya menarik rasa ibanya untuk merawatku. Aku tak tahu. Antara malu dan bingung. Aku tak mengenalnya. Akan sangat canggung rasanya. Namun, ternyata kami bisa menjadi begitu dekat setelah itu. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah keluarga itu dan setelah melahirkan, beberapa bulan kemudian aku menjadi kepala pelayan dikediamannya. Hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

Ino kini tengah sibuk membersihkan Apartemen Naruto.

' _Kau beruntung, Ino_ _,_ _k_ _au tak merasakan rasa sakit yang aku alami. Sungguh, miskin bukanlah masalah jika kau masih memiliki harga diri. Namun, jika kau berkecukupan tapi dalam keadaan tak memiliki harga diri. Orang yang melihatmu_ _pun akan melihatmu dengan pandangan merendahkan. Tidak perduli bagaimana orang memandang dan merendahkanm_ _u,_ _y_ _ang terpenting adalah kau memiliki harga diri untuk dijadikan pakaian saat berhadapan dengan Tuhan, ingatlah itu, Ino.'_

Tangan Ino yang semula sedang sibuk mengelap meja makan sontak berhenti.

"Harga diri?" bibirnya terkulum, dan selama beberapa saat dia hanya diam. Lalu, ia kembali mengelap meja. Ucapan yang Sakura lontarkan padanya kemarin masih bersarang jelas dikepalanya.

 _Manusia hina!_

Tangannya kembali berhenti. "Mungkinkah... manusia hina sepertiku masih memiliki harga diri?" lap dalam genggamannya ia cengkeram kuat saat mengingat ucapan Yahiko beberapa bulan lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?" Ino berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. "I-itu... aku. Aku sedang mengelap meja." Jawab Ino kemudian.

"Oh. Kau bisa hentikan itu sebentar?"

"Eh? T-tentu. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Eum... ya. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memilihkan dasi." Ino menoleh dan menatap jam. Jarum jam kini menujuk setengah tujuh. Lalu tatapannya kembali beralih, kali ini kearah Naruto yang sudah nampak rapi dengan celana kerja berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru.

"Jam berapa kau berangkat?"

"Jam delapan."

"Oh. Berangkat lebih awal hari ini?" tanya Ino sembari berjalan mengiringinya.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih lama di rumah. Tapi, kau tahu? Pekerjaan sangat menuntut. Bahkan dihari minggu."

"Aku mengerti."

Ino kini menatap puluhan dasi dilemari Naruto dalam diam.

"Yang mana, ya?" ditolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. "Kau ingin pakai dasi yang mana?"

"Yang netral saja." Ino mengangguk. Lalu meraih satu buah dasi berwarna hitam. Setelah lemarinya ia tutup. Ia segera berjalan kearahnya.

"Ini." Ucap Ino sembari menyodorkan dasi yang baru saja dipilihnya.

"Pakaikan." Ino diam untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar dikalungkannya dasi itu. Terkadang tanpa sengaja jari-jemarinya mengenai leher Naruto dan itu berhasil membuat getaran aneh menyelimuti tubuh Ino.

 _Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan pria. Oh, ayolah sudah selama sebulan ini aku melakukannya. Harusnya aku bisa terbiasa._

Didekatkan sedikit kepalanya kearah leher Naruto untuk memperbaiki sisi dasi yang terpuntal.

Deg!

Ino bergidik saat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto dilehernya. Dengan terburu-buru dirapikannya dasi itu lalu kembali memundurkan kepalanya.

"Selesai!" seru Ino saat telah menyelesaikan tugas. "Kalau begitu aku akan turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan." Ucap Ino lagi, lalu berbalik untuk pergi. Saat ia sudah membuka pintu, suara Naruto lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"..." Ino masih setia berdiri di dekat daun pintu dan menunggu apa yang akan Naruto katakan padanya. "Aku ingin roti panggang, dengan selai coklat."

"Baik." Ino kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

Brak!

Pintu tertutup, menyisakan Naruto yang kini berdiri mematung dengan otak yang berkecamuk.

"Argh!" diremasnya rambut yang sudah tertata rapi itu dengan kesal. "Bodoh! Padahal tadi itu adalah waktu yang tepat untukku." Ucapnya dengan kesal. Didudukkannya tubuh kokoh miliknya itu di atas kasur. Lalu mulai mencengkeram kepalanya kembali. "Kenapa sulit sekali? Oh, ya tuhan. Aromanya, aroma tubuhnya sangat harum. Ahhh... dan hembusan nafasnya... hangat. Aku ingin memilikinya dan aku harus memilikinya. Aku tidak ingin menunggu lagi. Tidak." Naruto perlahan memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkhayal.

"Naruto." Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya. "Naruto!" panggilan kedua akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya dan ia hampir terjungkang kebelakang saat Ino membungkukkan badannya dan membuat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Ino tersenyum manis, dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Kau sudah membantuku, kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan. Terima kasih. Apa pun akan aku lakukan untuk membalasmu." Naruto tersenyum menatap Ino yang kini berdiri tegap di depannya. Dengan senyum terkembang Naruto secara perlahan berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menatap Ino yang kini lebih pendek darinya.

"Jadilah milikku." Tanpa basa-basi, dan tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi ke depannya. Naruto secara gamblang mengutarakan permintaannya.

"Ya. Kau bisa menjadikanku milikmu." Naruto dibuat terhenyak dan senang bukan kepalang saat mendengar jawaban Ino.

 _Oh,_ _T_ _uhan. Apa ekspresiku sangat konyol sekarang?_

Perlahan Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya.

Degub! Degub! Degub!

Naruto tersenyum saat merasakan degub jantungnya yang bertalu-talu karena senang. Lalu, perlahan dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma rambut Ino.

 _Harum... minyak rambut pria? Aneh. Tapi, tidak masalah._

Naruto sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya. Lalu tangannya yang semula dipunggung Ino kini bergerak kebelakang kepala gadis dengan surai pirang itu. Perlahan Naruto menurunkan pandangannya untuk lebih dekat kearah Ino. Senyum pria jangkung itu terkembang saat melihat Ino menutup matanya perlahan dan itu membuatnya ikut memejamkan mata.

Dan.. tepat,

 _Lembut... tapi, kenapa ada bau minyak rambutku?_

Tok! Tok!

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak dan segera tersadar bahwa ia kini tengah memeluk bantal dan menciuminya.

Bugh!

"Huek!" dilemparnya bantal itu dan dengan keras ia mengusap bibirnya. "Bantal sialan! Huft, ternyata hanya khayalanku."

Tok! Tok!

Naruto tersentak dan segera menoleh kearah pintu. Saat ia akan berdiri dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu, suara orang dari luar pintu itu sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Naruto, sarapannya sudah siap." Itu suara Ino.

"Aku akan segera keluar." Naruto beranjak berdiri dan berjalan kearah cermin. Diraihnya sisir, dan mulai merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Tunggu! Kenapa tidak kuminta Ino untuk merapikan rambutku sekali lagi?" Naruto tersenyum misterius. Lalu, dengan sengaja ia kembali merusak rambut yang baru saja ia sisir itu. Lalu segera melangkah keluar. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan bersemangat menuruni tangga dan setibanya di dapur, ia berhenti. Ditariknya nafas sejenak. Lalu kembali berjalan. Ino yang semula membelakanginya sontak berpaling saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto.

"Kau ingin makan di sini atau di jalan? Jika kau mau makan di jalan, aku akan letakkan dikotak."

"Tidak. Aku makan di sini saja. Lagipula aku tidak punya jadwal penting hari ini." Ucap Naruto datar dan wajar.

"Baiklah. Ah, ya. Aku sudah hangatkan susunya."

"Terima kasih." Naruto hampir menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi Ino berbeda saat menatap keatas kepalanya.

"Kenapa rambutmu berantakan lagi?"

"Oh, ini? Tadi aku kehilangan pulpen dan aku harus mencarinya ke mana-mana, dan tanpa aku sadari aku merusak tatanan rambutku."

"Oh. Sudah ketemu pulpennya?"

"Sudah. Ternyata ada di atas meja." Ucap Naruto sembari mengangkat tangan untuk merapikan rambut. "Apa sudah rapi?" tanya Naruto pura-pura.

"Biar aku rapikan." Inisiatif Ino lalu berjalan maju kearah Naruto.

 _Bagus!_

Naruto bergerak ingin merengkuh tubuh Ino, namun ia berhenti dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan kaget. Sepertinya Ino juga begitu.

 _Astaga apa yang aku lakukan?!_

Ditariknya kembali tangannya yang semula sudah berada dipinggang Ino dan tanpa sadar kini ia tengah menggaruk tengkuknya. "M-maaf," Ino tersentak lalu mengangguk kaku. Digerakannya kembali tangannya untuk meraih rambut Naruto. "Tunggu. Aku akan duduk dan kau bisa merapikan rambutku dengan mudah."

"Ah, baik." Naruto menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya ke meja makan. Dibaliknya satu kursi untuk ia duduki. Sementara Ino kini telah berdiri di depannya. Perlahan Ino angkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Naruto.

Hah... hah... hah...

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat bibir Ino yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan nafas yang tepat mengenai keningnya. Lalu pandangan Naruto ia turunkan kearah leher Ino. Rambut Ino yang tengah diikat itu membuat Naruto bisa dengan mudah menatap leher putih jenjangnya. Ditahannya kuat-kuat hasrat untuk mengecup leher putih itu, dan menggigitnya. Ia tak ingin gegabah dan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi canggung, dan membuatnya harus kembali rela menjauh dari Ino. Ia tidak bisa menerima itu lagi.

Setelah bermenit-menit berlalu dengan Ino yang merapikan rambut Naruto, padahal kenyataannya hanya satu menit. Akhirnya kegiatan itu selesai. Ino tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Selesai."

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

Hap!

Gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu hampir membuat Ino terjatuh. Namun tangan pria itu lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya. Tarikan tangan Naruto pada tubuh Ino sontak membuat gadis itu dengan refleks memeluk bahu Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam dalam posisi itu. Hingga akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Ino.

Naruto sempat ingin mundur saat melihat Ino menunduk. Namun, entah setan apa yang membuatnya begitu berani dan agresif seperti itu. Karena yang didapati sekarang adalah tangan Naruto yang bergerak untuk mengangkat dagu Ino.

Naruto bisa merasakan deguban jantung Ino yang kencang pada dadanya. Bagaikan _Backsound_ adegan itu. Pelan namun pasti, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedikit lagi. Hampir..

Ting nong!

Bibir Naruto dan bibir Ino yang sudah berjarak dua senti itu sontak kembali menjauh saat mendengar suara bell. Ino mendorong tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba. Lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Argh!" sekali lagi Naruto menggeram kesal saat ingat kejadian tadi. "Padahal itu sudah hampir saja. Hampir saja aku bisa merasakan bibirnya. Oh!"

Ino berhenti saat hendak membuka pintu dan menarik nafasnya.

"Haaaah.. huft." Ino mencengkram dadanya. Lalu menarik nafas. Ino yakin Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

 _Tadi itu murni... kecelakaan. Ya, kecelakaan._

Cklek.

"Ya─"

 _Tidak._

"Kau?" kedua manusia berbeda gender itu sama-sama terdiam. Dengan pandangan yang sama terkejutnya.

"Ino, siapa yang datang?" Ino berpaling dan menatap Naruto. "Oh, kau Yahiko- _nii_? Ada apa?" Ino kembali berpaling kearah Yahiko. Namun, tidak mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"S-silahkan masuk." Ucap Ino pelan.

"Ah, terima... kasih." Jawab Yahiko lalu melangkah masuk. Setelah memastikan Yahiko telah masuk. Ino pun menutup pintu masuknya, lalu terdiam di sana.

 _Ada hubungan apa Yahiko dengan Naruto? Mungkinkah Yahiko sudah tahu? Tapi, Naruto memanggil Yahiko seperti sudah mengenalnya lama_ _,_ _d_ _an, aku yakini itu sebelum aku bertemu Naruto di pantai. Tapi, jika memang begitu kenapa Yahiko mencariku dan menanyakan mengenai keberadaan adiknya? Jika kenyataannya dia memang sudah tahu. Tentu dari itu semua_ _,_ _kesimpulannya adalah_ _,_ _Yahiko tidak tahu_ _b_ _ahwa Naruto adalah adiknya... atau mungkin Yahiko sedang meyakinkan dirinya jika Naruto bisa jadi adalah adiknya_ _?_

 _Tapi, Naruto?_

"Ino,"

"Eh, ya?" Ino berpaling saat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Eh, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi, sudah selesai, kok."

"Oh. Tolong buatkan teh untuk Yahiko."

"Baiklah." Ino mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan pergi saat melihat Naruto berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Ino meletakkan teh ke meja dengan tangan bergetar. Rasanya tubuhnya begitu lemah dikeadaan seperti sekarang ini.

 _Semakin dalam kau mengubur rahasia, semakin cepat dan memalukan pula cara rahasia itu terkuak._

"Kulihat kau punya penata baru. Berapa hari kau melantiknya?" mendengarnya Ino segera pergi dari sana.

"Oh, itu sudah tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Wow, yang ini bertahan lama?"

"Ya. Karena aku mengenalnya dan aku merasa nyaman dengannya."

"Senang mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih. Jadi, ada masalah apa?"

"Ah, ini mengenai Villa yang berada di Osaka. Ada masalah dengan pembuangan limbahnya dan sekarang para warga di sana sedang berdemo agar Villa ditutup. Bau limbah yang dibuang sangat menyengat hingga membuat mereka merasa tak nyaman. Sebaiknya kau segera tangani kasus ini. Sebelum pihak berwajib yang menanganinya."

"Ah, yang benar saja? Baiklah. Siang nanti kita pergi. Aku masih harus melakukan Meeting di kantor."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan siapkan Helikopternya dan kita akan berangkat jam 11."

"Tentu. Terima kasih Yahiko."

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Ya."

Ino duduk diam di dapur dengan kepala yang berbaring di meja makan.

 _Kira-kira apa yang dibicarakan Naruto dan Yahiko? Tapi, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya?_

"Haah.. Huft."

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang,"

"Apa?" Ino tersentak dan bangun saat melihat Naruto mencomot roti panggang di meja makan. "Eh, kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Ada masalah di Osaka. Jadi aku harus mempercepat jadwal Meetingku, lalu segera berangkat kesana."

"Oh. Jam berapa kau akan kembali?"

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap." Balas Naruto tak bersemangat.

"Begitu." Tanggap Ino pelan. "Kalau begitu semoga masalahmu segera terselesaikan dengan baik. Semangat!"

"Terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum lalu segera pergi. Ino mengikutinya menuju pintu keluar dari belakang.

 _Punggung Naruto terlihat sangat tegap dan kokoh. Itu punggung yang nyaman untuk dipeluk. Seperti punggung Ayah... dan... Yahiko._

Ino menggeleng.

 _Apa yang_ _a_ _ku pikirkan? Dia seharusnya sudah aku lupakan._

Ino berhenti mengikuti Naruto dan memilih berpaling. Namun, tak lama ia kembali menatap Naruto.

"Naruto!" Naruto berpaling dan menatap Ino dengan alis terangkat.

Ino berlari kearah sofa. Meraih jas dan tas kerja Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa Pengusaha muda ini lupa dengan barang penting? Hadeuh." Desis Ino lalu ia kembali berlari mendekati Naruto. "Kau lupa tas dan jasmu."

"Oh, astaga, ada apa denganku?" Naruto meringis dan menggeleng. "Terima kasih."

"Ini sudah tugasku." Ino mengangguk pelan. Lalu menyodorkan dua benda itu. Naruto meraihnya. Namun, ia tak kunjung melepaskan tangan Ino.

"Kau mau _tos_ denganku?"

"Apa?"

"Entahlah. Melakukan _tos_ membuatku merasa memiliki pendukung dan menguatkan batinku."

"Itu sungguh cara yang unik untuk membangun mental." Ucap Ino lalu mengangkat tangannya. Siap untuk _tos_ dengan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan ikut mengangkat tangannya.

Tap!

Ino dan Naruto tersenyum saat tangan mereka saling bertaut. "Semangat!" ucap Ino.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku penasaran, siapa orang yang selalu _tos_ denganmu sebelum aku?"

"Aku _tos_ dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Huh? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku berdiri di depan cermin lalu _tos_ dengan bayanganku." Ino tertawa mendengarnya dan diikuti dengan Naruto juga. Tak lama tawa Naruto berganti dengan senyuman. Pria itu tetap diam sembari menatap Ino yang masih nampak asyik tertawa geli. Namun, dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ino dengan tangan yang menarik tangan Ino. Ino tersentak. Bukan hanya karena tarikan tangan Naruto, namun juga...

Chu.

Ino mematung dengan wajah yang seperti terbakar. Sementara Naruto kini sudah membuka pintu dan perlahan pintu itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangan Ino dari melihat Naruto.

"Apa itu tadi?" dengan tangan bergetar Ino menyentuh bibirnya. "Aaaaa!" Ia berlari kearah kamar mandi dan segera membasuh bibirnya berkali-kali. "Haaah... haaah... haaah.. bosku itu mulai gila. Apa karena terlalu lama sendiri? Tapi, kenapa aku merasa ini pertanda buruk? Aku harap dia bukan termasuk pria seperti yang menjadi majikan Sakura, yang saking lamanya menyendiri, sehingga menjadikan pelayan sebagai pelarian. Hiiii... itu mengerikan. Hmmmppp.. oke. Pikir positive Ino. Pasti ada alasan... pasti... tapi, apa? Apa? Apa? Apa? Ya Tuhan."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Sekitar jam Enam. Ino bangun dan mulai membereskan seisi Apartemen. Mulai dari mengantar baju-baju kerja Naruto yang menumpuk dikeranjang baju ke Laundry, membeli bahan makanan yang mulai menipis. Menyedot debu, lalu menyiapkan makanan. Setelah meletakan satu Omelet ke meja makan, ia berjalan kearah kamar Naruto dikarenakan ia harus menyiapkan pakaian Tuannya itu.

Cklek.

"Eh?" Ino mengernyit saat melihat keadaan kamar Naruto. Sprei berantakan dan juga bantal-bantalnya, seperti hari-hari saat Naruto bangun tidur.

"Rasanya aku sudah membereskannya kemarin. Tidak mungkin 'kan berantakan dengan sendirinya?" Ino diam, sebelum akhirnya memilih mengangkat bahu acuh. "Mungkin teman tak _kasat mata_ Naruto tertinggal." Ia berjalan kearah kasur besar itu lalu mulai membereskannya. Saat sudah hampir selesai, samar-samar ia mendengar suara nyanyian.

"Apa itu suara penghuni Apartemen disebelah, ya?" Ino menggeleng lalu kembali merapikan selimut putih milik Naruto itu.

"Naruto pulang jam berapa, ya?" gumam Ino sembari melihat-lihat pakaian apa yang sekiranya bisa untuk Naruto kenakan di rumah. Ino sudah bertanya pada Hayate kemarin, tentang jadwal Naruto hari ini. Sekembalinya Naruto dari Osaka. Hayate bilang Naruto hanya akan di rumah, karena dia mengatakan akan cuti pada pamannya.

 _Mungkin sweater dan celana jeans cocok untuk dikenakan di rumah... Naruto selalu keren saat menggunakan warna abu-abu. Memberikan kesan misterius dan arogan. Itu cocok untuknya._

Ino tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan Naruto berdiri di depannya dengan sweater abu-abu dan jeans berwarna hitam. Itu sangat keren.

"Ng?" Ino menoleh saat mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Naruto.

Glek.

"D-d-di-di Apartemen ini tidak ada hantu 'kan?" Ino merapat pada lemari dan memeluk erat-erat sweater dan jeans Naruto.

Tak sampai berapa lama, suara gemericik itu berhenti. Ino berjalan ke sisi kamar Naruto di mana rangkaian tongkat Baseball milik Naruto bersarang, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan pakaian Naruto di atas kasur. Diambilnya salah satu tongkat itu dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Saat Ino melihat knop pintu itu bergerak, ia segera bersiap dengan tongkat yang sudah teracung.

Cklek.

"Hiaaaaa─Na... ruto?" Ino urung memukul orang yang keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan justru mematung.

"Selamat pagi... kau sudah siapkan pakaianku?" tanpa sadar Ino mengangguk. "Bagus. Oh, iya. Kenapa kau berteriak? Dan untuk apa tongkat Baseball itu? Kau mau mengajakku main?" Ino tersentak, lalu mulai tersadar. Diletakannya tongkat Baseball itu di atas kasur Naruto, lalu menatap Naruto.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Ino dengan wajah bingung.

"Jam empat pagi."

"Bagaimana kau masuk?"

"Aku punya kunci cadangannya. Jangan tanya bagaimana, karena kenyataannya adalah, aku pemilik Apartemen ini, tidak mungkin jika aku tak punya kunci cadangannya."

"Benar juga." Gumam Ino membenarkan ucapan Naruto. "Tapi, kenapa aku tidak melihatmu tadi?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku bangun saat kau pergi keluar. Kau ke mana?"

"Oh. Mungkin saat aku mengantar cucian ke Laundry..."

"Mungkin saja. Hei, Aku lapar, aku mencium bau enak dari luar, kau masak apa?" Ino menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

 _Bagaimana ini_ _?_ _A_ _ku hanya memasak satu potong_ _O_ _melet. Aku pikir Naruto akan kembali siang nanti._

"Aku masak Omelet." Jawab Ino. Naruto mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Sepertinya kau mulai terbiasa denganku." Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Ino terdiam dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Apa?"

"Biasanya wajahmu akan memerah saat melihatku tidak mengenakan atasan, tapi, sepertinya itu tidak terjadi lagi... hm?"

"Memang ka─"

Blush!

Glek.

Ino terdiam saat matanya menangkap pemandangan tubuh polos Naruto yang tak tertutup baju, memperlihatkan dada bidang yang putih miliknya.

 _Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar? Astaga sejak tadi aku berbicara lancar dengan Naruto yang hanya berbalutkan handuk? Aku rasa aku mulai kehilangan kewarasanku._

"Ouh, sepertinya masih." Ucap Naruto dengan diiringi tawa geli. Ino menutup kedua pipinya lalu segera berbalik. "Hei, tidak mau membantuku mengenakan pakaian?"

"Maksudmu pakaian bagian atas?" tanya Ino masih enggan berbalik.

"Bagian bawahku juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tidaaaak!" Ino menutup telinganya dan segera berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini berdiri dengan wajah geli.

"Wanita memang naif. Saat seperti ini, merekalah yang paling enggan melihat 'bagian' laki-laki, dan dilihat oleh laki-laki. Tapi, saat sudah melihat dan dilihat. Mereka seolah lapar, dan ingin terus menyentuh dan disentuh." Naruto menggeleng-geleng pelan setelah berucap seperti itu.

Ino berlari kearah dapur, dan langsung memasukan wajahnya ke dalam lemari pendingin guna menurunkan suhu hangat pada wajahnya.

"Aku mulai kehilangan akal sehat, dan kepekaanku. Bahkan rasa maluku." Digaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal lalu berdiri. "Ah, entahlah. Toh, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, tadi itu... ah, terserah!"

"Kau sedang apa?" Ino tersentak bahkan kepalanya sampai terbentur langit-langit kulkasnya.

Ino menutup _frezer_ nya dan menatap Naruto dengan tangan mengelus ubun-ubunnya.

"Ahaha... tidak ada."

Naruto berkedip dua kali. Sebelum kemudian duduk dimeja makan, di mana sudah ada sepiring omelet yang menyambutnya. Ino menatap miris kearah omeletnya, sebelum kemudian membuka kulkas bagian bawah, lalu meraih kotak jus dan membawanya ke meja makan. Di mana Naruto kini tengah menikmati sarapannya yang tiba-tiba saja hanya tersisa setengah.

"Ino, mungkin kau bisa menemaniku ke pesta." Tangan Ino yang semula tengah menuang jus ke dalam gelas, sontak berhenti. Ditatapnya Naruto yang kini juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino dengan alis terangkat. Hanya sebentar, karena setelah itu ia kembali menuang jus.

"Kau tahu? Tidak ada yang datang ke pesta hanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Mereka semua pasti membawa pasangannya." Jawab Naruto dengan mulut mengunyah.

"Telanlah dulu makananmu sebelum bicara." Ucap Ino menegur kebiasaan Naruto itu yang hanya dibalas senyum tiga jari oleh Naruto. Ino menggeleng dan mendorong gelas berisi jus jeruk itu kearah Naruto. "Tapi, aku tidak pernah ke pesta. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu suka ramai dan akan sulit bagiku untuk berbaur." Jawab Ino sejujurnya. Setelah itu kembali berjalan kearah kulkas untuk meletakan kotak jus kembali.

"Aku juga begitu. Itulah kenapa aku ingin mengajakmu, setidaknya aku tidak akan jadi satu-satunya orang kaku di pesta." Ino menghentikan gerakannya yang akan menutup kulkas, lalu terdiam dengan bibir bagian bawah terkulum.

"Apa di pesta itu kita harus berdansa?" tanya Ino sembari menutup kulkas dan menatap Naruto. Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Seingatku, ya. Maklum saja, selain pesta atas dasar bisnis, ini juga pesta ulang tahun Putri pemimpin FreeCorp, tentu saja akan ada dansa." Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kulkas besar itu dengan bibir yang kembali ia kulum.

 _Bagaimana ini? Aku 'kan tidak bisa dansa. Aku tidak mungkin mempermalukan Naruto di_ _depan koleganya._

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Naruto. Bukannya Naruto tak tahu dengan pikiran berkecamuk gadis itu. Namun, pose Ino membuatnya tak tahan untuk menegurnya. Mungkin bagi orang lain yang melihat pose Ino, akan berpikir itu hanya pose biasa. Tak ada satuhal pun yang aneh dari pose itu, pasalnya, Ino hanya berdiri bersandar di kulkas dengan bibir dikulum. Dari penampilannya pun tak ada yang aneh. Ino saat ini menggunakan kaos lengan pendek yang longgar berwarna hitam dan rok selutut. Namun, bagi Naruto itu sungguh melemahkan pendiriannya. Melihat bagaimana Ino menggelung rambutnya, dan membuat leher jenjang dan putih miliknya itu terlihat. Ditambah dengan leher baju yang sedikit lebar membuat sebagian kulit bahunya terlihat dan jangan lupakan juga rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Ino. Membuat Naruto semakin tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mulai mengkhayal aneh.

"Duduklah di sini dan katakan jawabanmu," Ino mengangguk lalu dengan segera berjalan dan duduk di samping Naruto. Saat Ino sudah duduk di sampingnya, Naruto kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku..."

Sepertinya Ino sama sekali tidak menangkap nada suara aneh Naruto, karena buktinya yang terjadi sekarang adalah, Ino yang berucap dengan nada biasa. "Aku.. aku tidak bisa... b-be... berdansa." Jawab Ino pelan sembari menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangguk sebentar, sebelum kemudian menghentikan suapannya lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah Ino.

"Ayo, aku akan mengajarimu." Ino tersentak saat tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan kanannya. "Aku akan menuntun dan mengajarimu." Ino sontak saja berjalan mengikuti tarikan tangan Naruto yang membawanya menuju ruang tengah.

Ino menahan nafas saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat, hingga membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari wajahnya dan Naruto begitu dekat.

 _Astaga. Apa harus sedekat ini? Heeeh... aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya ditengkukku._

"Angkat wajahmu. Jika kau menundukkan wajahmu, akan membuat dansa kita terkesan kaku. Angkat wajahmu dan tatap aku." Instruksi Naruto.

 _Apa? Mengangkat wajah? Menatapmu? Gila! Demi palu Thor. Aku lebih rela dicium Messi daripada melihat wajahmu! Tapi,... sudahlah, turuti saja. Daripada aku dipecat. Jika aku dipecat dan tidak bekerja, aku tidak akan punya uang untuk pergi ke Argentina dan menemui Messi. Jika sudah seperti itu, jangankan dicium Mess_ _i,_ _b_ _ertemu dengannya_ _pun hanya akan menjadi angan-angan._

"I..ya." Ino angkat wajahnya perlahan lalu memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Naruto.

Degub... degub... degub... degub... degub.

"Jangan tegang... santai saja."

 _Bicara memang mudah! Tapi, melakukannya tidak semudah itu!_

 _Inner_ Ino kembali protes.

Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskannya pelan. Ia angkat kembali wajahnya lalu menatap Naruto. Kali ini sesuai keinginan pria itu, ia bersikap tenang. Naruto membawa Ino menari ke kiri dan ke kanan dalam tempo pelan yang menghanyutkan. Tangan Ino yang terkalung dileher Naruto, dan tangan Naruto yang memeluk erat pinggang Ino membuat suasana semakin intim. Tanpa Ino sadari wajah Naruto perlahan mendekat, semakin dekat.

Hah... hah... hah...

Ino tersentak saat mendengar deru nafas Naruto yang mulai menyapu bibirnya, lalu dengan segera ditundukkan wajahnya guna menghindari tindakan lebih lanjut dari Naruto. Namun, tangan kanan Naruto menarik dagunya hingga membuat Ino kembali mendongak.

 _Ini terjadi lagi. Bisakah seseorang mencegah─_

Chu...

 _Nya?_

Kedua bola mata Ino terbuka lebar, saat sapuan bibir Naruto menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut dan basah. Tak lama, Naruto melepas ciuman singkat itu lalu menatap Ino yang kini masih mematung. Merasa Ino tak memberinya respon apapun selain wajah terkejut, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali mencium bibir ranum gadis itu. Kali ini lebih dalam dan lama bahkan kini salah satu tangannya telah menangkup pipi Ino. Saat Ino merasakan bibir Naruto yang bergerak melumat bibirnya semakin keras, dan juga tangan Naruto yang mulai berani mengelus punggungnya ia segera tersadar dan mulai mundur dan itu membuat ciuman Naruto terhenti. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling diam dan menatap, sebelum akhirnya Ino pergi meninggalkan Naruto diruang tengah.

Saat berada dilantai atas. Ino menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke bawah. Menatap Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri mematung diruang tengah. Namun, tak berapa lama ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar Naruto.

Blam!

Saat suara pintu yang tertutup itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Secara perlahan kepala Naruto mendongak dan setelah itu senyum miringnya terkembang.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan padaku. Hanya saja, kau terlalu naif, Sayang." Naruto mendesis pelan. Lalu berjalan kearah dapur dengan senandung pelan yang mengiringinya. Setibanya ia didapur, ia segera duduk dan meraih garpu diatas piringnya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Ino menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu ia kunci. Perlahan dibalik tubuhnya dan disandarkannya ke daun pintu. Tangannya bergerak naik untuk menyentuh dadanya yang kini berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

 _Tidak boleh... aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini. Tidak bisa..._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Chapter 6 - Moment

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Saat Ino keluar, ia mendapati Naruto tengah duduk dan menonton tv diruang tengah, sesekali tawa menggelegar terdengar dari sana. Sementara Ino kini sibuk berkutat dengan piring kotor di dapur.

 _Entah Naruto itu memang orang yang cuek atau dia pandai mencairkan suasana? Saat keluar dari kamar dan berpapasan dengannya, dia bersikap biasa saja. Seolah kejadian tadi hanya mimpi. Sementara aku hanya bisa menahan mati-matian jantungku yang berdebar. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak seharusnya aku merasa aneh dengan itu. Karena kenyataannya dia memang aneh._

Ino meraih tissue dan mulai mengelap tangannya yang basah, lalu mulai berjalan kearah meja makan, di mana satu buku tebal telah menunggunya di sana.

The Lord Of The Rings. Itulah buku yang kini akan Ino baca. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia ulang membacanya, itu adalah satu-satunya buku yang ia punya. Memang seharusnya Ino membuang buku itu jika ia benar-benar ingin melupakan Yahiko. Tapi, kenyataannya ia tidak mau. Menurutnya kenangan yang indah akan jauh lebih baik jika tetap ia simpan.

Ino mengeluarkan kacamata hadiah dari ayahnya lima tahun lalu dari sakunya lalu memakainya. Setelah kacamata terpasang, ia mulai membuka buku itu, dan mulai membacanya. Lembar demi lembar ia baca dengan seksama. Hingga dilembar kesepuluh Ino berhenti membaca, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya.

"Cantik." Ino mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca saat mendengar suara itu. Ino mengernyit saat melihat Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di depannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tadi aku sedang mengambil jus, dan aku lihat kau serius sekali membacanya jadi aku menunggumu. Apa yang kau baca itu? Aku sulit melihat judulnya, selain karena sampulnya yang terkoyak dan tulisannya kabus, juga karena aku memiliki mata Minus. Apa kau juga?" tanya Naruto tanpa jeda.

 _Pria ini cerewet sekali. Bahkan Aku tak ingat setengah dari ucapannya. Dia terlalu cepat bicaranya._

"Aku membaca Lord Of The Rings. Ya, aku punya mata minus." Ucap Ino. Lalu kembali membaca. Namun, baru sebentar ia membaca, ia kembali berhenti saat ingat Naruto mengatakan ia memiliki mata minus. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu... kau juga memiliki mata minus? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai Wortel?" tanya Ino.

"Aku mulai memakan Wortel saat aku di diagnosa memiliki mata minus. Aku pikir itu akan membantu mataku kembali pulih. Tapi, dokter bilang minusku tidak bisa disembuhkan kecuali di operasi."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengoperasinya?"

"Aku takut jarum suntik." Ucap Naruto seadanya. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

"Berapa lama kau memiliki buku itu?"

"Lima tahun."

"Kenapa tidak beli yang baru dan masih bagus jika kau memang menyukainya? Apa itu dari seseorang yang istimewa? Atau karena itu asli dan memiliki tanda tangan sang penulis?" Ino diam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ini, dari seseorang yang istimewa." Ino bisa lihat raut wajah Naruto yang berubah saat Ino mengatakannya.

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan orang itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia mencampakanku."

"Karena itukah kau pindah ke pantai? Melarikan diri?"

"Ya. Kau bisa bilang begitu."

"Agak kecewa mendengarnya,"

"Huh?"

"Aku selalu yakin kau seorang perempuan tanpa kelemahan. Kau terlihat sangat kuat saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

"Kuat? Keras kepala maksudmu? Apa kau lupa bahwa aku berniat bunuh diri? Aku tidak kuat, hanya karena masalah seorang pria, aku jadi lemah seperti ini."

"Tidak, kau itu wanita kuat. Kau hidup sendiri tanpa orangtua. Wajar jika kau menyerah untuk urusan pria. Siapa pun itu pasti merasakan rasa putus asa mengenai cinta. Namun, mereka masih memiliki pendukung, seperti orangtua dan keluarga. Sementara kau tidak, kau hidup dalam keterpurukan dan kesendirian dalam waktu yang lama. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau wanita yang kuat." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Entahlah."

"Aku yakin masalah mengenai pria ini sangat menekanmu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan padanya hal yang harusnya aku katakan padanya sejak awal. Aku justru menyembunyikannya. Tapi, sepintar apa pun aku menyembunyikan rahasia, pada akhirnya terbongkar juga. Dia tahu, bahwa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia marah, dan menganggapku pengkhianat, dan penyebab masalah. Dia memaki, membenci, dan menjauhiku dan mengusirku pergi dari hidupnya. Memintaku agar tak lagi menunjukkan wajah padanya. Tapi, beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami bertemu. Dia mencariku, meminta pertanggung jawaban juga kejujuran dariku. Dia memaksaku. Terus menerus dan aku lelah dengan itu. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menemukanku. Menurutku dia bagaikan pria gila. Memintaku untuk pergi, tapi mencariku hanya untuk dimaki. Aku tidak tahan dan segera pergi dari sana dan... sekarang di sinilah aku."

"Apa 'sesuatu' yang kau sembunyikan darinya itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu." Ucap Ino sembari menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangguk memaklumi. "Naruto, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Yang kemarin datang itu, siapa namanya? Aku lupa." Ucap Ino sembari menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia tengah berpikir.

 _Harus ada sedikit kebohongan di sini, jika tidak Naruto bisa curiga._

"Yahiko."

"Yahiko? Oh, dia itu siapamu?"

"Hanya rekan bisnis."

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Yahiko?" tanya Ino sedatar mungkin. Tak ingin membuat Naruto berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

"Bagaimana kronologinya?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

 _Apa aku terlalu ingin tahu?_

"Dia clientku. Yeah... agak aneh saat bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Dia melihatku seolah melihat orang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Namun, tak lama ekspresinya kembali berubah layaknya ia tak pernah memakai ekspresi kaget itu. Tapi, terkadang tanpa sengaja aku melihat tatapannya padaku, seperti tatapan sedih. Entah mengapa. Setelah itu juga dia seperti selalu memperhatikanku secara berlebihan. Dia juga sering mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Dia seperti seorang kakak. Namun, aku tak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. Lalu suatu hari aku mempertanyakannya dan dia berkata bahwa dia kehilangan adiknya dalam suatu kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu dan adiknya itu mirip denganku. Karena itulah sejak saat itu aku tak lagi heran dengan tingkahnya. Dan setelah itu kami jadi teman baik." Ino mengangguk mendengar cerita Naruto.

 _Jadi begitu kronologinya._

Perlahan Ino menunduk dalam. Melihat reaksi wanita di depannya, Naruto sontak saja bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa... diriku ini, naif."

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau menceritakan apa yang ingin aku tanyakan, sementara aku tak bisa mengatakan apa yang kau tanyakan. Aku sangat egois."

"Tidak begitu," Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto. "Ceritaku dengan ceritamu jelas berbeda. Ceritaku tak harus ditutup-tutupi, karena yang aku ceritakan tak menyangkut aib atau permasalahan pribadi. Lain denganmu. Ceritamu jelas akan jadi pro dan kontra jika kau ceritakan. Jelas itu perlu pertimbangan. Orang terdekatmu saja mungkin tak akan bisa meyakinkanmu untuk bercerita dan menjelaskannya. Apa lagi aku."

"Kau sangat pengertian."

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak memuji. Itu kenyataan."

"Terserah kau saja." Naruto menoleh kearah jam tangannya, lalu kembali menoleh kearah Ino. "Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang dan aku juga akan mandi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bau, ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku ingin membawamu jalan-jalan."

"Ke─"

"Aku mandi dulu. Kau jangan lama-lama, ya?" belum selesai Ino bertanya. Naruto sudah lebih dulu lari menuju kamarnya.

30 menit kemudian.

Ino sekarang sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang ia tengah duduk di sofa dan menunggu Naruto.

"Kenapa kau hanya pakai kaos dan Jeans? Ini musim dingin Nona, bukan musim panas. Berhentilah mengekspos tubuhmu." Ino tersentak dan sontak saja menoleh. Namun, ia mengernyit saat ingat apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Memangnya kita akan ke mana? Dan apa maksud ucapanmu? Aku memakai kaos lengan panjang dan Jeans yang sama panjangnya. Bahkan aku mengenakan kaos kaki. Hanya telapak tangan, wajah, dan rambutku saja yang terlihat. Berhentilah melebih-lebihkannya seolah-olah aku tengah memakai Bikini. Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal aneh!" ucap Ino tak terima.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan. Ya, maafkan aku, itu semua karena... karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena kita akan jalan-jalan." Ino menatap datar kearah Naruto.

"Jawaban aneh." Tanggap Ino. "Kita akan jalan-jalan? Ke mana?"

"Ah, kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo ambil syal dan topi hangatmu."

"Aku tidak punya." Jawab Ino pelan. Bahkan ia sendiri ragu Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Ino menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di dalam kamar Naruto, Ino diminta untuk duduk di kasurnya, sementara Naruto sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam lemari besar itu. Tak lama Naruto kembali berjalan dan berdiri di depan Ino. Naruto berjongkok lalu memasangkan jaket hitam dengan bagian dalam terbuat dari bulu-bulu yang hangat, lalu berlanjut dengan memasangkan topi kupluk rajutan dengan dua tali di samping kanan dan kiri, lalu memasangkan sarung tangan ditangan Ino. Setelah selesai dengan Ino. Naruto segera menyodorkan jaket, sarung tangan dan topi yang sama pada Ino.

"Sekarang kau pakaikan untukku." Ino tergelak lalu berdiri dan meminta Naruto untuk duduk. Ino memakaikan jaket Naruto, sarung tangan, lalu topi. Untuk sementara waktu Ino hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangan tetap berada di pipi Naruto. Mereka bertatapan. Naruto juga nampak tak terganggu dengan itu. Namun, Ino kembali tersadar lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Naruto lalu membiarkan pria itu berdiri.

"Oke, semua sudah siap. Ayo berangkat."

.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Ino sudah berada di dalam mobil, dan dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang Naruto tuju. Ino menatap keluar jendela dalam diam. Diam, bukan berarti ia sedang bosan. Tapi, ia tengah menikmati lagu yang diputar di dalam mobil Naruto. Lagu dari Sam Smith. Suaranya yang halus dan unik itu sangat cocok dengan lagunya. Membuat setiap pendengarnya terasa masuk kedalam alur cerita James Bond.

" _I've been here before, but always hit the floor, I've spent a lifetime running, and always got away. But with you I'm feeling something, that makes me wan't to stay._ " Samar-samar Ino bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang tengah ikut bersenandung.

" _I'm prepard for this, I never shoot to miss,_ " Ino melirik Naruto yang kini ikut bersenandung dari ekor matanya, lalu Ino kembali menatap keluar jendela, dengan senyum geli mengiringinya.

" _But I feel like a strom is coming, If I'm gonna make it through the day, Then there's no more use in running, This is something I gotta face._ " Tanpa Ino sadari bibirnya ikut menyenandungkan lagu itu tanpa suara.

" _If I risk it all, could you break my fall? How do I life? How do I breath? When you're not here I'm suffocating, I wanna feel love run through my blood, tell me is this where I give it all up? For you I have to risk it all..._ "

" _Cause the writing's on the wall.._ " dan tanpa sadar ia justru ikut bernyanyi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka isi dengan bernyanyi. Saat lagu telah usai mereka saling menatap dengan wajah puas. Lalu, perjalanan berikutnya diisi dengan lagu-lagu yang lain. Hingga akhirnya paduan suara dadakan itu berakhir saat Naruto menghentikan mobilnya.

"Suaramu bagus." Puji Ino.

"Kau juga." Balas Naruto lalu mereka pun tertawa.

Naruto mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya, diikuti oleh Ino, kemudian Ino keluar, lalu disusul oleh Naruto. Salju tengah turun hari ini. Membuat Ino mau tak mau mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Lapangan _Ice skating_?" tanya Ino sembari menatap Naruto.

"Yup. Kau suka?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah antusias.

"Eh... ya. Tapi aku akan duduk saja." Jawab Ino kemudian.

"Apa? Hei, aku tidak membawamu ke sini hanya untuk duduk, kau akan ikut bermain bersamaku."

"Oh, Tuanku yang terhormat, aku berdansa saja tidak bisa, apa lagi bermain _skating_." Ucap Ino dengan ekspresi merendahkan. Merendahkan dirinya sendiri tentunya.

"Ada aku di sini." Seperti _De javu_. Sebelumnya Yahiko juga pernah mengatakan itu pada Ino. "Ayo!" Ino tersentak dan segera berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

Ino kini tengah duduk sembari menatap puluhan orang yang tengah bermain dilapangan luas itu. Sementara Naruto tengah memasangkan sepatu _Ice skating_ dikaki Ino. Banyak orang, dan itu membuat Ino sedikit _minder_. Ia mendongak saat Naruto berdiri lalu duduk di sampingnya dan mulai memakai sepatu miliknya. Ino terus mengamatinya dengan seksama. Dimata Ino, Naruto terlihat manis dengan wajah serius seperti itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihatnya.

Namun, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, saat dilihatnya Naruto menoleh dan tak lama Ino melihat siluet tubuh Naruto yang berdiri. Ino mendongak saat melihat sebuah tangan terulur padanya.

"Ayo." Ucap Naruto. Mendengar ajakan itu, perlahan Ino mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Naruto, aku ragu." Ucap Ino mengutarakan kegelisahannya, sembari mencengkeram tepian kursi yang ia duduki.

"Jangan khawatir. Ayo." Naruto tetap bersikukuh. Dan akhirnya Ino meraih tangan Naruto. Digenggamnya erat-erat tangan Naruto saat Ino merasakan tangan itu menariknya untuk berdiri. Sekarang Ino sudah berhasil berdiri, dengan berpegang erat pada Naruto.

"Kau menggenggam tanganku seolah ingin meremukkannya." Ucap Naruto dengan gelakkan di akhir katanya.

"Jangan meledekku! Aku takut sekali." Ucap Ino dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Kau takut jatuh?" tanya Naruto yang hanya Ino balas dengan anggukkan. "Kenapa kau harus takut? Apa kau orang yang baru lahir kemarin? Tidak mungkin kau tidak pernah jatuh, lalu kenapa takut?"

"E-entahlah..."

"Jangan khawatir, aku ada di sampingmu untuk membantu." Ino menatap Naruto dalam diam. Membuat Naruto yang ditatapnya itu sedikit gelagapan.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti ini?" gumam Ino tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan apa yang ia dengar. Karena Ino mengucapkannya dengan suara kecil. Ditambah dengan suasana ramai disekitar mereka, membuat Naruto kesulitan mendengar suara Ino.

"Ah, tidak." Balas Ino beserta gelengan.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, lalu kemudian menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya berjalan perlahan.

"Gerakan salah satu kakimu untuk mendorong, dan lakukan itu berulang-ulang." Ino mengangguk mendengar instruksinya.

Dengan kaku digerakan kakinya itu. Terkadang kakinya terpeleset, dan membuat Ino hampir jatuh terduduk. Namun, Naruto selalu siaga di sampingnya. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat itu terjadi.

"Awas!" Ino dan Naruto sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara teriakan itu.

Dugh!

Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba saja meluncur cepat kearah Ino dan Naruto hingga membuat benturan tak terelakkan dan itu membuat Ino dan Naruto jatuh di atas es dengan cukup keras.

"Aw!" Ino yang jatuh dengan posisi terduduk itu meringis saat merasakan sakit pada bokongnya.

 _Eh, sepertinya tulang bokongku retak._

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Nona." Ino berhenti meringis dan mendongak guna menatap pemuda di depannya yang kini menjulurkan tangan kearahnya untuk membantu Ino berdiri.

Dilihat dari penampilan pemuda di depannya. Ino berkesimpulan bahwa dia adalah seorang mahasiswa. Ino tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Ino menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu, lalu pemuda itu mulai menarik Ino untuk berdiri. Saat Ino sukses berdiri, Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri di antara Ino dan pemuda itu, dan dengan segera menyentak genggaman tangan keduanya.

Dari ekspresi yang terpancar diwajah Naruto, sepertinya dia marah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih hati-hati?!" Ino terhenyak saat melihat Naruto membentak pemuda itu.

"Hei, Tuan. Aku sudah minta maaf dan kekasihmu itu memaafkanku, lalu apa masalahmu?" Ino kembali dibuat tersentak mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"K-k-kekasih?" gumam Ino tanpa sadar. Namun, tak satu pun dari dua lelaki berbeda usia itu yang menyadarinya.

"Walau pun begitu, kau tidak bisa seenaknya. Bagaimana jika kekasihku cedera?" Ino tersentak dari kebingungannya dan menatap Naruto tak percaya.

 _Apa? Naruto tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu? bahkan ia tidak menyangkal. Apa, dia benar-benar memiliki perasaan... padaku?_

Namun, merasakan hawa yang semakin memanas di sekitarnya. Membuat Ino cepat-cepat melupakan isi pikirannya dan fokus untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"Naruto, sudahlah. Dia tidak sengaja." Naruto menoleh kearah Ino dan mulai mengamatinya dari kaki hingga kepala.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Yang dibalas Ino dengan anggukan. "Apa kau tidak marah pada anak ceroboh ini?" tanya Naruto yang kali ini Ino balas dengan gelengan.

"Tidak. Justru aku berterima kasih." Ucapan Ino itu berhasil membuat dua orang pria berbeda umur itu mengernyit. "Kalau bukan karenanya, sampai sekarang aku pasti masih takut jatuh. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi, jatuh itu memang tidak terlalu buruk. Terima kasih." Ino tersenyum membuat pemuda itu ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu," Naruto mengalah. "Dan, untukmu. Kau selamat kali ini, tapi tidak lain waktu." Ancam Naruto dengan telunjuk mengarah ke pemuda itu.

"Naruto..." Naruto berbalik pada Ino dengan ekspresi yang seperti berkata 'apa?' lalu kembali menatap pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Ino menoleh kearah pemuda itu lalu tersenyum. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum lalu pergi menjauh.

"Hey, Nona!" Ino berpaling menatap pemuda itu lagi. "Namaku Konohamaru, dan jika aku boleh memberimu saran, lebih baik kau cari pacar baru! Mungkin denganku!" Ino tergelak mendengarnya. Sementara pemuda itu langsung pergi setelah sebelumnya melempar seringai kearah Ino.

"Hei! Kau bocah tengik!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah bermain _Ice_ _S_ _kating_ , Naruto mengajak Ino untuk isi perut di Restoran cepat saji yang berada tak jauh dari tempat _Ice Skating_.

Setelah perut terisi, Naruto kembali membawa Ino ke suatu tempat. Tak sampai dua puluh menit perjalanan Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah butik mewah.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Ino saat Naruto tengah sibuk melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo keluar." Ucapnya sembari membuka pintu mobil. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun, Naruto justru menarik tangannya, lalu menggandengnya.

Ting!

Lonceng berbunyi saat Naruto membuka pintu butik bergaya klasik itu dan seorang wanita berpenampilan rapi dan _elegan_ segera berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Namikaze." Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan hanya mengangguk.

Sementara Ino berdiri dengan kikuk. Matanya melirik ke segala arah di dalam butik besar itu.

"Hei, ayo!" Naruto lagi-lagi menarik tangannya, hingga membuat Ino yang semula berdiri di dekat pintu berjalan mengikutinya. "Aku membawamu ke sini bukan untuk dijadikan patung keberuntungan."

"Aku bahkan tak berpikir seperti itu." Gumam Ino.

Naruto berhenti dijejeran rak pakaian resmi pria dan itu membuat Ino ikut berhenti.

"Sekarang, kau pilihkan pakaian untukku."

"Apa ini pakaian untuk pesta nanti malam?"

"Yup." Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu mulai memilih pakaian apa yang sekiranya bagus untuk Naruto. Jika boleh jujur, bagi Ino, semua pakaian ini cocok untuk Naruto. Namun, ia diharuskan memilih 'kan?

Ino berjalan kearah Naruto yang tengah duduk sembari menatapnya. Entah mengapa Ino jadi kikuk sendiri saat mengetahuinya.

Diangkat setelan jas berwarna cream itu didepannya. "Apakah kau suka dengan warna ini?"

"Aku suka. Tapi, aku sedang ingin pakai warna abu-abu." Ino mengangguk lalu kembali kejejeran jas dengan perasaan riang. Tak selang satu menit. Ino kembali berjalan kearahnya, dengan jas yang ia inginkan. Jas berwarna abu-abu, dengan garis hitam pada tepi kerah dan tangannya.

"Ini?"

"Aku suka itu," Naruto berkomentar lalu Ino kembali berjalan, kali ini kearah bagian kemeja, setelah sebelumnya ia meminta salah satu pelayan untuk membawa jas Naruto.

Ino sedikit bingung untuk memilih kemeja yang sekiranya cocok dengan jas tadi. Hingga akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja hitam polos dan dasi abu-abu. Ino kembali memanggil pelayan wanita tadi dan memintanya untuk membawa semua pakaian yang ia pilih keruang ganti.

Sementara Ino segera berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Semua pakaianmu sudah ada diruang ganti." Ucap Ino. Naruto yang tadi sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya sontak menoleh.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Naruto berdiri lalu segera pergi kearah ruang ganti.

Seperginya Naruto. Ino pun mulai mengambil alih tempat yang tadi Naruto duduki dan meraih majalah Fashion di samping kursi.

Tak sampai dua menit, Naruto keluar dan berjalan kearahnya. Mata Ino melirik ke depan untuk melihatnya.

Blush!

 _Astaga... dia... dia luar_ _biasa._

"Bagaimana?"

"K-keren." Ucap Ino sebiasa mungkin.

"Bagus." Tanggapnya. "Sekarang giliranmu."

"Aku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan segera menarik Ino untuk berdiri, lalu membawanya kederetan gaun pesta.

"Sepertinya, kau hobi sekali menarik tanganku." Ucap Ino.

"Itu karena tanganmu sangat pas dan hangat untuk kugenggam." Ucap Naruto yang mampu membuat Ino tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. "Pilihlah apa yang kau suka," mendengar ucapan Naruto, Ino segera menoleh kederetan gaun itu.

"Tapi,"

"Ah, biar aku saja." Ino menghela nafas melihatnya. Sementara Naruto sibuk melihat-lihat gaun itu.

"Coba yang ini?" Ino menoleh dan menatap gaun yang Naruto bawa. Sebuah gaun selutut berwarna hitam dengan lengan panjang yang terbuat dari renda hitam. Bagian atasnya terbuat dari kain sutra, dengan bawahan yang juga terbuat dari sutra, berbentuk A-line, namun terdapat lapisan renda diluarnya. Diraihnya gaun itu lalu menatapnya.

"Ini?"

"Iya. Ayo cobalah." Ucap Naruto. Ino mengangguk dengan kaku, lalu membawanya keruang ganti.

Ino menatap pantulan tubuhnya dengan berbinar. Sesekali ia berputar, lalu tersenyum.

"Gaun yang cantik." Gumamnya.

"Ino, apa kau masih lama?" Ino tersentak. Lalu segera berjalan keluar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino saat ia sudah berdiri di depan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam. Namun, setelah itu senyum menawan terpatri diwajahnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ino, lalu menarik tangan gadis itu lembut kearah cermin besar di dinding butik itu.

Naruto memutari tubuh Ino, lalu berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Ino terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu bergerak dikulit punggungnya. Naik-turun. Lalu berhenti tepat dipinggulnya. Tanpa Ino sadari nafasnya naik-turun dengan cepat. Sesuatu yang adalah tangan Naruto itu perlahan kembali bergerak, kali ini bergerak untuk memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Nafasnya tercekat saat merasakan seluruh punggungnya tertutupi sesuatu, dan hembusan udara hangat mengenai tengkuknya.

"Kau sangat cantik..."

Tanpa sadar Ino menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyumannya.

"Dan kau... sangat wangi. Apa yang kau siramkan pada tubuhmu? Satu kotak parfum aroma mawar? Hmm..." tanya Naruto sembari sibuk menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tengkuk Ino dalam-dalam.

"Na-Naruto." Ino bersuara dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Namun, pelukannya sangat erat. Ino menunduk malu saat melihat dari cermin pantulan para pegawai yang menatap mereka dengan cara bersembunyi dibalik deretan baju.

 _Ya, tuhan._

Setelah tiga menit dalam posisi yang bagi Ino memalukan itu, akhirnya Naruto melepas pelukannya, lalu memutar tubuh Ino hingga membuat gadis itu berdiri menghadap kearahnya.

"Ino, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu,"

"..."

"Aku tahu, apa yang ingin aku katakan ini mungkin akan membuatmu merasa canggung padaku dan mungkin juga akan membuatmu ragu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang." Ino menelan ludah menunggu kelanjutannya. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, ia menahan nafas.

Mereka saling bersitatap. Membuat _Aquamarine_ itu bertemu dengan _Shapire_ milik Naruto yang mampu membuatnya hanyut.

"Aku... aku mencintaimu." Mata Ino secara perlahan melebar saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

 _Apa?_

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ini," Naruto menunduk sebentar dan Ino bisa dengar dalam jarak pendek itu, Naruto tergelak. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan. "Mungkin saat aku melihatmu berdiri di tepi pantai malam itu. Apa kau tahu? Aku sudah mengamatimu sejak kau tiba di pantai itu. Aku sempat ingin berteriak dan lari saat melihatmu, aku berpikir kau adalah hantu... hah, konyol bukan? Coba kau bayangkan hantu yang memakai dress bunga-bunga lusuh. Lucu sekali." Naruto kembali tergelak dan menatap Ino yang masih bingung harus memasang wajah seperti apa, bahkan ucapan Naruto yang harusnya membuat Ino kesal, terasa terpental jauh dari otaknya. Pengungkapan Naruto masih berbekas dan membuat Ino terperanjat bukan kepalang.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalas itu semua. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja, sebelum semua ini terlambat. Aku tahu perasaanmu pada orang yang mencampakanmu itu masih ada, dan aku juga tahu orang itu masih menyukaimu. Hanya saja ia menutupnya dengan ego dan kebencian yang tak berdasar. Jadi, tidak menutup kemungkinan kau dan dia bisa kembali saat masalah itu benar-benar sudah terselesaikan, iya 'kan? Dan saat itu, sudah terlambat bagiku mengungkapkan isi hatiku." Ino menunduk saat melihat tatapan Naruto berubah sendu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Rasa bersalah yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Aku tidak ingin perasaanku membusuk dalam hatiku. Setidaknya saat aku sudah mengungkapkannya, aku tahu perasaanku akan tetap segar sekali pun kau tak membalasnya. Tapi mungkin, bunga perasaanku tak akan pernah mekar jika kau menolaknya." Ucap Naruto dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Ino.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tetap tersenyum saat kau tahu akan ditolak?" Ino sempat ingin tertawa saat melihat Naruto terperanjat.

"Kau... menolakku?" tanya Naruto. Ino bisa lihat sinar dimatanya perlahan pudar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang aku menolakmu. Aku hanya bertanya." Ucap Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Oh tuhan..."

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya saat aku sedang belajar?" tanya Ino dengan wajah dibuat cemberut.

"Belajar? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang belajar untuk menjauh darimu."

"Kau ingin pergi... meninggalkanku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Awalnya. Karena kupikir tidak ada gunanya menyimpan perasaan pada seorang maniak kerja yang bahkan kepekaannya setipis kertas," Ino lagi-lagi bisa melihat binar itu kembali muncul dimatanya dan itu membuatnya merasa lega. "Aku berpikir jika tetap berada di dekatmu hanya akan membuatku sakit. Padahal, awalnya aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku akan berusaha keras untuk melindungimu, saat melihatmu tidur dengan posisi duduk di meja kerja. Lelah, dan kesepian. Tapi, aku juga memikirkan diriku... aku berpikir, apa mungkin aku bisa bertahan dalam posisi itu? Posisi sebagai pelindungmu. Sudah sekian lama aku merasakan sakit dan berharap bisa menemukan kebahagian. Aku ingin bahagia. Tapi, di sisi lain aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana." Naruto diam tanpa ekspresi. Kedua matanya berkaca dan menatap Ino lekat. "Tapi, sekarang aku tahu apa yang akan kupilih. Aku akan tetap melindungimu. Meski taruhannya adalah kehilangan kebahagiaan yang paling aku inginkan. Setidaknya dengan melihat bahwa aku bisa melindungimu tanpa rasa keberatan dalam hatiku, aku sudah bisa merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak pernah aku bayangkan akan segera menyambutku." Ino menahan sekuat tenaga senyumnya saat mengatakan itu. "Tapi, untuk jawaban apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak, belum bisa aku jawab sekarang. Aku masih merasa bingung dengan perasaanku. Setelah sekian lama mencoba lari dari sebuah ikatan bernama cinta, aku merasakan itu mulai terasa asing. Jadi, aku minta maaf." Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Ino dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Ino maju dan membuat tubuh mereka menempel.

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu. Saat di mana kau merintih dengan mesra ditelingaku dengan menggumamkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' aku akan tunggu kapan pun itu. Sekali pun hal itu akan datang saat rambut kita mulai memutih, dan keriput mulai muncul di wajah kita berdua." Ucap Naruto dengan binar bahagia dimatanya, ia menatap Ino dengan sangat lekat.

"Aku tidak suka punya uban dan keriput. Aku tidak mau." Jawab Ino pelan. "Kau jelas tahu itu adalah hal yang paling ditakuti wanita 'kan?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Aku tak tahu kau juga takut pada hal semacam itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku wanita normal. Aku juga punya keinginan untuk memiliki kecantikan abadi seperti Bella Swan." Protes Ino.

"Siapa Bella Swan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Ino terperangah saat melihat Naruto menggeleng. "Astaga, ke mana saja kau selama ini? Bagaimana mungkin kau yang tinggal dikota dengan peradaban paling maju seolah-olah adalah orang pribumi yang baru keluar dari gua?" Ino bertanya dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat terkejut.

"Aku bukan monyet. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membuang waktuku dengan membaca atau pun menonton cerita cinta remaja." Ino bisa dengar nada tersinggung dari ucapan Naruto itu.

"Aku tahu, aku juga bukan monyet dan aku juga tidak percaya leluhurku monyet. Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat mengerikan. Tapi, tetap saja. Sekali pun kau tidak suka, pasti kau pernah mendengar seseorang membicarakannya, atau mungkin kau melihatnya di internet 'kan? Maksudku, itu adalah novel _Best Seller_ , tidak mungkin bisa dilewatkan begitu saja." Ucap Ino bersikeras.

"Aku tidak tahu. Menurutku, hal semacam itu sama sekali tak berguna untuk kemajuan bisnisku. Bagaimana mungkin diusiaku sekarang ini, aku masih hobi membaca cerita remaja? Huh! Lagipula, kenapa kau sangat menyukai mereka?" Naruto berucap dengan wajah mencemooh.

"Itu karena aku selalu ingin menjadi makhluk abadi, seperti Vampir. Tidak punya hati, jadi tidak akan bisa merasakan sakit." Ucap Ino pelan.

"Aku lebih suka kau seperti ini daripada menjadi makhluk abadi." Naruto bermonolog.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino heran.

"Jika kau hanya akan menjadi gadis usia 21 tahun, padahal kenyataannya kau sudah berusia beratus-ratus tahun, itu akan sangat mengerikan dan itu sangat merugikan bagiku." Ucap Naruto.

"Merugikan yang bagaimana?" tanya Ino merasa bingung dengan kata-kata pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir aku akan mati? Sementara kau masih bisa hidup dan berkelana dengan wajah bagaikan gadis muda. Kau bisa dengan mudah mengganti pasangan, saat kau merasa aku sudah cukup beruban dan keriputan, kau akan meninggalkanku, iya 'kan?" ucap Naruto dengan menunjukan wajah menuduh kearah Ino.

"Sebenarnya rencanaku juga begitu." Ucap Ino tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sudah kuduga." Ino tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus mencari yang lain, jika aku bisa merubahmu untuk bisa sepertiku?" ucap Ino mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Itu memang ide bagus. Tapi, aku tidak mau." Jawab Naruto dengan gelengan.

"Kali ini kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi, dan kali ini wajahnya sudah mulai terlihat lelah dan kesal.

 _Kenapa pria ini banyak maunya sih?_

"Itu karena aku ingin bisa merasakan kehangatanmu saat aku sedang menyentuhmu. Aku ingin merasakan pelukan hangatmu yang terus melindungiku. Aku tidak ingin 'berhubungan' denganmu yang memiliki suhu tubuh dingin. Dari yang kudengar, Vampir tak memiliki suhu hangat sama sekali. Apa yang bagus dari 'berhubungan' dengan manusia Es?" ucap Naruto dengan mimik wajah ngeri.

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik jika memiliki kemampuan untuk tidak tidur dan merasakan lelah. Tidakkah itu menguntungkanmu?" alis Ino menukik tajam.

"Ya. Itu memang cukup membuatku tergiur. Tapi, tidak. Aku ingin melihatmu terlelap dalam kondisi telanjang dengan keringat bercucuran di sampingku. Itu akan jauh lebih baik, daripada melihatmu yang terus terjaga." Jawab Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Aish, kenapa pembicaraanmu tidak ada satu pun yang beres, sih?" Ino bergumam dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa? Hidup sebagai manusia biasa jauh lebih baik." Ucap Naruto masih bersikukuh.

"Terserah!"

.

.

.

Ino turun dari mobil Naruto, disusul oleh pria itu, lalu seorang pria berseragam datang mendekati Naruto. Naruto segera menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, dan pria berseragam yang bertugas sebagai pegawai Hotel itu segera meraih kunci yang Naruto sodorkan, lalu berjalan untuk memarkirkan mobil Naruto.

Ino kini terdiam menatap gedung besar itu, dengan bibir yang ia gigit keras.

 _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika aku membuat masalah saat berdansa bersama Naruto? Ini bisa gawat._

"Jika kau merasa tak bisa berdansa, kita tidak harus melakukannya. Kita bisa pergi setelah mengucapkan 'selamat' dan 'terima kasih' lalu, kita akan kembali ke rumah dan bersantai." Ino menoleh dan menatap Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, itu akan mencemari _i_ _mage_ mu dan perusahaan."

"Apa sulitnya? Aku hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa 'kekasihku' sedang sakit dan ingin secepatnya pulang."

"Kekasih? Tapi, kau tidak membawa kekasih." Jawab Ino seolah tak mengerti arti ucapan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia ada di sini."

"Benarkah?" Ino tolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku?"

"Hei, kau ini kekasihku. Bukankah aku sudah menyatakan cinta tadi? Kau bukan penderita _Alzaimer_ 'kan?"

"A... pa? Keterlaluan, mudah sekali kau mengatakan penyakit itu. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar mengidapnya? Hati-hatilah jika berbicara. Lagipula siapa yang mengatakan kita sepasang kekasih?" Ino bertanya dengan nada kesal. Saat Naruto akan membalas ucapannya. Ino lebih dulu menginterupsi. "Kau memang sudah menyatakan cinta, tapi aku belum membalasnya. Jadi, kau tidak bisa mengklaim diriku sebagai kekasihmu." Ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Terserah. Ayo masuk."

"Hei, Tuan Muda! Berhenti menarik-narik tanganku! Hk?!" Ino melengkungkan tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang saat Naruto tiba-tiba berbalik dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ino.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda' panggil saja, Sayang." Ucap Naruto lalu mengapit tangan Ino setelah sebelumnya mengedipkan mata kearah gadis itu.

"Sayang? Gila, ayahku saja tidak pernah aku panggil sayang."

"Terserah saja, dan satu lagi, saat ada pertanyaan atau pun perkataan yang melibatkan dirimu, cobalah untuk tersenyum saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Ikuti permainanku dan kau akan menikmatinya."

"Heh? Omong kosong."

"Kau mulai berani, ya?"

"Kau yang membuatku berani." Jawab Ino tak mau jadi satu-satunya yang bersalah. Naruto tertawa lalu menjepit hidung Ino pelan. Sebelum kemudian menarik tangan Ino untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Ino berjalan beriringan dikoridor menuju Aula bersama Naruto dengan tangannya yang diapit oleh Naruto. Saat tiba dipintu kayu yang terbuat dari Pohon Mahoni besar berwarna coklat, dua orang penjaga langsung menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Namikaze. Kehadiran Anda sudah di tunggu oleh Tuan Sabaku." Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan mengangguk pelan. Perlahan dua orang penjaga ber-Toxedo hitam itu membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang Ino lihat adalah, sebuah ruangan yang memiliki dekorasi luar biasa megah bertemakan Royal Party dengan begitu banyak orang di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar Ino bergidik, ia tidak akan betah di dalam sini.

"Kita akan segera menemui Tuan Sabaku." Ucap Naruto lalu menarik Ino untuk mengikutinya. Naruto membawa Ino menuju kerumunan orang. Tiga di antara kerumunan itu perempuan, sementara sisanya laki-laki. Mulai dari muda hingga paruh baya. Salah seorang pria paruh baya melihat kehadiran Ino dan Naruto lalu segera berjalan kearah mereka.

"Namikaze. Akhirnya kau datang. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Naruto tak bicara melainkan mengangguk lalu menarik Ino untuk kembali berjalan mengikuti pria paruh baya itu. Dengan kikuk Ino berjalan kearah mereka. Ino bisa melihat pandangan beberapa orang mengarah padanya. Beberapa diantaranya adalah tatapan heran dan satu tatapan yang benar-benar mengganggu Ino adalah tatapan dari seorang wanita yang berdiri tepat di samping kanan pria paruh baya yang tadi menyapa Naruto.

"Inikah, gadis yang akan bersanding denganmu besok?" tanya seorang pria muda dari samping Naruto. Pria yang manis dengan senyuman lembut, dan wajah putih bersih terawat.

"Kau benar, Sai." Jawab Naruto pada pria yang bertanya itu.

 _Bersanding?_

"Wow, cantik sekali. Mungkinkah aku bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponmu, Nona?" Ino tersentak saat tangannya digenggam oleh seorang pria yang juga seumuran dengan Naruto, yang tadi berdiri bersebelahan dengan Sai. Pria itu memiliki kulit kecoklatan, dengan rambut coklat yang disisir rapi. Terdapat tato segitiga berwarna merah dikedua pipinya.

"Jangan sentuh, dia. Kiba. Bukankah kau sudah tahu dia milikku?" Ino menoleh kearah Naruto, lalu kearah pria itu.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menyentuh ujung jarimu, Nona."

"Berani kau lakukan itu, maka sekarang juga aku akan menebas tanganmu."

"Ish. Kau kejam sekali." Sontak pria itu melepas tangan Ino saat mendengar ancaman Naruto.

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa tak satu_ _pun, yang aku pahami?_

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Ino menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Namun, ia justru dibuat membeku saat melihat siapa yang datang. Pria dengan rambut orange yang sangat ia kenal, dan jangan lupakan aroma cengkeh dan kayu manis yang sudah menjadi identitasnya di indera penciuman Ino sejak dulu. Ino tersentak dan segera menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Yahiko? Kenapa harus dia?_

"Ah, Yahiko. Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Ada urusan mendesak tadi. Tapi, sekarang sudah selesai. Jadi, apa yang aku lewatkan?"

"Oh, itu. Naruto mengenalkan calon istrinya."

 _Tolong siapa_ _pun sumpal mulut orang itu_ _!_ _D_ _an siapa yang bilang aku calon istrinya?_

"Dia sangat cantik, Yahiko. Seandainya dia belum jadi milik Naruto. Aku sudah akan membawanya pergi ke Paris untuk memadu kasih."

Puk!

"Diamlah, Kiba. Dasar kotor!" bentak seorang pria dengan kacamata bulat pada temannya itu.

"Benarkah? Wow, Naruto, jadi undangan itu benar? Luar biasa. Kau lebih bergairah dari yang aku kira." Ino bisa mendengar suara itu. Dekat.

 _Oh, tidak. Rasanya Aku ingin bumi menelanku sekarang. Tapi, apa yang_ _Yahiko_ _maksud dengan undangan?_

"Jadi, di mana calon istrimu?"

"Di sampingku. Namanya... Ino Yamanaka. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya di Apartemenku."

"Oh astaga! Jadi, kalian sudah tinggal seatap. Wow! Hey, Naruto. Bagaimana _rasanya_? menakjubkan?" lagi-lagi Kiba mempertanyakan hal aneh.

"Oh, Kiba tolonglah!" suara Shino kembali membentak ucapan Kiba. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa mendengar pertengkaran dua orang itu. Sementara Ino fokus memastikan reaksi Yahiko.

"Sayang, dongakkan kepalamu. Biarkan perjaka tua ini melihat wajah bidadariku."

 _Oh, Naruto._

Dengan enggan Ino dongakkan wajahnya. Saat mendongak ia bisa melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Yahiko. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Namun, ia segera merubah ekspresinya, lalu tersenyum pada Yahiko.

"Oh, lihat senyumnya. Manis sekali."

Ino kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dan tersenyum pada Kiba. Rasanya ingin sekali Ino melempar mulut pria bernama Kiba itu dengan botol _Wine_.

 _Kenapa sejak tadi dia berisik?!_

"Huahh.. dia tersenyum padaku." Ucap Kiba berbunga-bunga.

Diam-diam Ino melirik kearah Yahiko. Yahiko masih setia berdiam diri. Sembari menatap Ino dan Naruto lekat-lekat.

Deng! Deng! Deng!

Seperti sebuah lonceng besar yang dibunyikan tepat ditelinga Ino, tatkala dilihatnya bibir Yahiko melengkung, membentuk bulan sabit.

"Salam kenal. Aku Uzumaki Yahiko."

 _Apa dia sedang ber-_ Ackting _? Oh, bodohnya aku! Tentu saja ia tengah berpura-pura. Sungguh kebohongan besar jika_ _Yahiko_ _tiba-tiba terkena_ amnesia _dan melupakan semuanya. Termasuk kejadian empat bulan yang lalu, di mana ia datang dan membuatku terpaksa harus meninggalkan kehidupan tenangku_ _d_ _i_ _pantai._ Hell _! Aku rela mencukur habis alis mataku jika itu benar adanya._

"Aku Ino Yamanaka, senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Uzumaki." Ucap Ino tanpa berani menatap matanya.

Mereka semua serentak menoleh saat alunan musik dansa mulai terdengar dari panggung mewah di dalam gedung itu.

"Naruto, jika tak keberatan. Apa aku boleh mengajak kekasihmu ini berdansa?"

Deg!

Ino berbalik dengan wajah tersentak. Namun ia kembali menormalkan ekspresi tepat saat yang lainnya ikut menoleh menatap Yahiko. Untunglah ia bisa cepat merubah ekspresinya, jika tidak orang-orang akan curiga.

 _Jangan, jangan Naruto. Kumohon tolak, tolak!_

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah aku anggap seperti kakakku, jadi, aku ingin Ino juga menganggapmu begitu. Tapi, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya." Mereka berdua tertawa saat kata terakhir itu lolos dari mulut Naruto. "Aku serius." Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menegaskan suaranya dan memasang ekspresi serius. Tapi, Yahiko tetap dengan wajah santainya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Baiklah, silahkan. Ah, sayang, aku akan berbincang sebentar dengan Tuan Sabaku, setelah itu aku akan kembali, dan kita akan berdansa." Ucap Naruto sembari mengecup kening Ino lalu berjalan pergi.

 _Naruto!_

Ino bisa lihat Yahiko tersenyum saat Naruto telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lalu Yahiko mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Ino.

"Izinkan aku," Yahiko berdiri di depan Ino dengan salah satu tangan ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya, dan tangan yang lain terulur kearah Ino.

Dengan tangan bergetar Ino meraih tangan itu, tangan yang sudah sangat lama tak ia sentuh. Rasanya masih sama baginya, hangat dan lembut.

Perlahan Yahiko menarik tubuh Ino dan mereka saling menempel sekarang. Salah satu tangan Yahiko dipinggangnya sementara tangan Yahiko yang lain menggenggam tangan Ino yang kanan. Sementara tangan kiri Ino kini sudah bersarang dipundak Yahiko. Ino sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya saat merasakan wajah Yahiko mendekat.

"Aneh sekali bukan," gumam Yahiko. Dengan nafas yang menerpa pipi Ino. "Aku membencimu. Tapi, di sisi lain, aku begitu menginginkanmu. Aku tidak ingin naif, dengan mengabaikan gairah yang kurasakan saat menyentuhmu. Aku menyukainya. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana kau mengkhianati janji yang sudah kita buat, membuatku harus mati-matian menjaganya." Ino menahan nafas saat hidung Yahiko mengenai pipinya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu?" bisiknya. Ino tahu maksud pertanyaan itu, dan dia membalas dengan menggelengkan kepala. "Apa dia adikku?"

Sesuai dugaan awal Ino. Yahiko mendekati Naruto untuk memastikan jika Naruto itu adiknya atau bukan.

"Aku rasa bukan. Jika dia memang Menma, dia tidak mungkin bersikap seperti ini. Dia bahkan tak terlihat mengenalmu dan juga... aku." Jawab Ino.

"Jadi, maksudmu, selama ini presepsiku, salah?"

"Ya. Naruto bukan Menma, dia hanya mirip saja. Yahiko berhentilah terjebak dalam masa lalu dan majulah." Ino menghela nafas.

"..." Yahiko terdiam.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku sekarang?"

"Memaafkanmu? Itu bahkan tak pernah terlintas dipikiranku." Rasanya jantung Ino seperti diremas olehnya. "Karena kau, Menma pergi. Bagaimana mungkin aku memaafkanmu?"

"Kau masih menyalahkanku rupanya... tidakkah kau ingin tahu kebenarannya? Tidakkah kau sadar jika dirimu juga tengah mencoba lari dari kenyataan? Kau terus berada di alam mimpi, seolah Menma ada di sampingmu. Kau takut membuka mata dan melihat kenyataannya. Kau takut jika selama ini, prasangka burukmu itu ternyata hanya khayalan tak berdasarmu. Mencoba melupakan rasa sakit atas kehilangannya dengan cara terus menyiksa diriku, hingga membuatku benar-benar tertekan. Tidakkah kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku tak mengatakannya?" Yahiko diam dan Ino terus menatapnya datar. "Aku tidak ingin kau sedih. Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tak bisa mengendalikan kematian? Aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja, tapi tak bisa mencegahnya. Sekali pun aku mengatakannya, dan setelah itu kau menyewa ribuan polisi untuk menjaganya, kematian tetap memiliki celah untuk masuk, menjalankan tugas yang seharusnya. Harusnya kau tahu itu. Kau lupa tentang kematian orangtuaku? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku merengek-rengek pada mereka, meminta mereka untuk tetap tinggal. Mereka menuruti. Tapi, apa itu membuat kematian pergi begitu saja? Tidak, mereka tetap menjemput orangtuaku. Bahkan dengan kekuatan untuk melihatnya jauh-jauh hari, aku tetap tak bisa menahan air mataku. Air mata penyesalan karena tak kuasa mencegah kematian itu dan di saat terpuruk itulah, kau pergi. Kau mengingkari semua janjimu." Yahiko berhenti dan itu membuat gerakan dansa mereka ikut berhenti. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dalam posisi itu.

"Ekhm!" mereka berdua serentak menoleh saat mendengar suara dari arah samping mereka dan Ino bisa melihat Naruto tengah berdiri dan menatap mereka berdua datar. "Aku rasa ini giliranku... jika kau tidak keberatan melepaskan kekasihku." Ucap Naruto pelan. Perlahan Yahiko mundur, dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau benar. Lagipula, aku ingin ke toilet." Ino menatap Yahiko yang tengah memasang senyum palsu itu dalam diam. "Silahkan nikmati dansanya." Ucap Yahiko untuk terakhir kali, lalu melangkah menjauh dari mereka.

"Sepertinya kau membuatnya benar-benar _menegang_. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada _adiknya_? _Meremasnya_?" Ino mengabaikan ucapan Naruto dan terus menatap kepergian Yahiko.

Ino terus menatap punggung Yahiko yang perlahan menghilang dibalik puluhan manusia yang tengah berhamburan di dalam ruangan itu. Mengabaikan Naruto yang kini sudah memasang wajah kesal─cemburu lebih tepatnya.

"Kau tahu? Itu tidak baik." Mendengar ucapan Naruto itu. Ino sontak menoleh dengan alis terangkat kearah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang tidak baik?"

"Kau menatap pria lain lekat-lekat dihadapan kekasihmu, tidakkah itu tindakan yang tidak pantas." Ino memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Jangan konyol, Naruto. Lagipula siapa yang mengatakan kita ini sepasang kekasih?"

"Aku. Bukankah aku sudah menyatakan cinta tadi?"

"Tapi, aku belum menjawab. Ingat! Aku belum menjawabnya. Sungguh, Naruto, berhenti mengklaim diriku sebagai kekasihmu." Ucap Ino kesal dan menggebu-gebu.

"Eh?" Ino tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya, dan membuat tubuhnya menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan hantaman yang tidak terlalu keras.

"Lupakan saja. Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran, tentang cara mencintai, Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Bersiaplah, Nona, karena aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta, sehingga kau bahkan akan terus mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' sepanjang kebersamaan kita."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tatap mataku."

"Kau ingin menghipnotisku? Itu namanya licik." Ucap Ino mencoba mengelak.

"Aku tidak akan menghipnotismu. Ck, apa sulitnya untuk menatapku? Kenapa kau harus curiga seakan-akan aku akan mencelakakanmu?"

"Baiklah-baiklah... huft, rasanya sejak tadi aku terus menatapmu." Ino menatap mata Naruto perlahan. Awalnya ia mencoba biasa. Namun, perlahan tempo detakkan jantungnya meningkat dan ia merasakan rasa hangat menjalari pipinya.

Ia dengan segera menunduk, membuang muka dari Naruto. Ia merasa wajahnya akan meledak dan yang paling buruknya, ia takut jika darah merembes dari hidungnya.

 _Aku tidak bisa._

Ino ingin tertawa saat tangan Naruto tiba-tiba mengelus lehernya lalu bergerak kearah dagu Ino. Perlahan tangan Naruto menarik wajahnya hingga membuat Ino kembali mendongak.

"Kau rasakan itu? Itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Apa sekarang kau masih ingin menyangkal bahwa kau memang mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto.

Seperti anak lugu. Ino hanya mampu menggeleng dengan pelan.

Perlahan wajah Naruto mendekat. Sangat dekat. Tapi...

"Maaf," Ino menjauhkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ino tidak tahu semerah apa wajahnya saat ini. Terlebih lagi saat melihat Sai dan Kiba terlihat menahan senyum geli.

 _Ugh! Malunya._

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto datar. Astaga, Ino tak mengerti bagaimana cara pria itu untuk bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya seperti itu.

"Ada seorang Infestor asal Prancis yang ingin bicara denganmu. Beliau, sudah menunggumu." Ucap Sai menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Sayang, tunggulah di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Naruto lalu mengecup kening Ino dan akhirnya melangkah bersama Sai.

"Hei Nona, kekasihmu 'kan sedang pergi, bagaimana jika kau berdansa denganku sekarang? Aku tahu gerakan dansa untuk mengencangkan bokong dan ping─a-a-a-a-kh!" Ino tersentak saat melihat Naruto menarik telinga Kiba dan memaksanya untuk meninggalkan dirinya. Namun, setelah itu Ino justru tertawa geli melihatnya.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Chapter 7 – Forever

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Namikaze.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit Naruto duduk di meja bundar itu bersama para koleganya dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa percakapan itu akan segera usai.

Sesekali Ino melempar senyum yang mengisyaratkan 'aku tidak apa-apa.' Saat Naruto menoleh dan menatapnya cemas dan tidak enak.

Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke setiap arah, dia sangat haus, dan ia berharap ada pelayan datang dan menawarkannya segelas jus jeruk padanya. Mata Ino berbinar tatkala dua _netra_ nya melihat seorang pelayan tengah membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas minuman beraneka warna. Pelayan itu berjalan mendekat kearah Ino dan menawarkan minuman.

Ino tersenyum dan segera meraih gelas kecil berisi cairan berwarna orange yang ia pikir jus itu.

"Selamat menikmati." Ino mengangguk lalu pelayan itu pergi. Tatapan matanya kembali mengarah pada Naruto yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan para koleganya. Ada sedikit rasa jengkel saat melihat bagaimana wanita bergaun merah selutut dan bersurai pirang yang dikuncir empat yang Ino ketahui adalah anak sulung Tuan Sabaku yang bernama Temari itu begitu memaksa untuk dekat dengan Naruto, sementara Naruto sendiri, nampak tak menghiraukannya sama sekali

Ino meneguk minuman dalam genggamannya hanya dengan sekali teguk. Namun, matanya sontak menyipit saat merasakan sensasi minuman yang diteguknya, sebelum kemudian menjauhkan gelas itu dengan wajah meringis.

"Ya tuhan, minuman apa ini?" Ino menggerutu, dan dengan segera meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong itu ke atas meja.

"Sudah aku duga, harusnya aku tidak usah ikut saja. Ini membosankan, akan jauh lebih baik jika aku tetap di rumah dan menonton TV." Ino menggerutu pelan, dan kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya jadi menghadap kearah Naruto yang masih berjarak 2 meter darinya itu.

Namun, tak selang beberapa lama, ia mulai merasa kepalanya terasa berputar dan matanya mulai berkabut. Ino memegang kepalanya dan sedikit tertunduk, saat ia mendongak, samar-samar Ino melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto setibanya ia di depan Ino, sembari mencengkeram dua bahu gadis itu.

"Naruto?" Ino menatap Naruto yang nampak kabur dimatanya.

"Kau mabuk? Apa yang baru saja kau minum?" tanya Naruto saat mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut wanita itu.

"Mabuk? Tidak.. aku tidak mabuk, aku.. aku.. masih sadar." Ino menjawab dengan suara tak beraturan. "Minum? Tidak, tidak... aku tidak minum, ah baiklah, aku bohong... aku tadi haus.. hk... dan seorang pelayan datang menawarkan minuman padaku, aku mengambil salah satunya, warnanya orange... hk... terlihat seperti jus jeruk bagiku, jadi aku minum saja, ternyata... hk, rasanya seperti air cucian yang di diamkan selama sehari-semalam, hii... aku tidak akan mau lagi meminumnya." Ino mulai meracau, dan Naruto menggeleng mendengarnya. "Aduh... aku pusing sekali. Hey! Naruto... berhentilah berputar, kau membuat kepalaku sakit, bodoh!" Ino semakin meracau, dan tubuhnya juga hampir limbung.

Naruto dengan segera memeluk pinggangnya, sementara kedua lengan Ino berpegang erat pada bahu Naruto.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu terlalu peka pada alkohol dan membuatmu mabuk berat seperti ini."

"Ah? Mabuk? Benarkah? Kau jangan bercanda... hk! Aku tidak mabuk, kaulah yang mabuk... hk. A-aduh.. kenapa di sini panas sekali?"

Naruto tak bicara apa-apa melainkan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Ino bahkan sudah tak memikirkan itu. Ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya.

"Namikaze, ada apa?"

"Kekasihku mabuk, dan dia mulai demam, jadi, aku harus segera pulang. Maafkan aku atas kejadian ini Tuan Sabaku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya sebelum kau pulang, belilah dulu obat demam untuknya. Semoga dia lekas sembuh. Jika tidak, pernikahanmu kemungkinan besar ditunda."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Samar-samar Ino mendengar pembicaraan Naruto.

Namun tak lama, ia mulai mendengar suara keramaian pesta perlahan menjauh.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Ino pelan, dengan memaksakan akal sehatnya untuk tetap terjaga.

"Tidak masalah. Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting daripada pesta itu."

"Apa y-yang pria itu maksud? Pernikahan siapa?" tanya Ino lemah.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, istirahatlah dalam pelukanku." Perintah Naruto yang mau tak mau Ino iyakan.

Ino menempelkan wajahnya kedada Naruto, dan tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari pelupuknya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa ia adalah pembawa bencana pada setiap orang yang ia kenal.

 _Yang_ _Yahiko_ _katakan benar. Aku... aku pembawa masalah._

Tak berapa lama. Angin sejuk menghampiri tubuhnya dan membuat suhu panas yang Ino rasakan sedikit menurun. Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka ia bisa lihat Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya. Lalu, memasukkan Ino ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu, Naruto berlari memutari mobil dan masuk ke sisi lainnya. Ino bisa merasakan mobil yang tengah ia tumpangi itu bergoyang saat Naruto menutup pintunya dan ia bisa mencium bau Mint saat Naruto berada dekat dengannya untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

Perlahan mobil itu melaju menerjang salju, dan dengan kesadaran yang memang tersisa sedikit, Ino akhirnya jatuh tidur. Saat perjalanan memasuki menit sepuluh. Naruto menghentikan perjalanannya, dan menepikan mobilnya. Ino terbangun saat tak mendengar suara deru mobil, dan matanya menyipit untuk melihat keadaan diluar jendela yang gelap, dan hanya disinari oleh lampu jalan.

"Kenapa... berhenti?" tanya Ino dengan kepala menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Saljunya turun sangat lebat. Kita tidak mungkin memaksa berjalan saat ini. Akan sangat berbahaya." Ucap Naruto yang samar-samar dapat Ino dengar. "Aku harap kau bisa bersabar. Mungkin sekitar satu jam salju akan berhenti."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto. Jangan cemas." Ucap Ino pelan dan tak bertenaga.

"Senang mendengarnya. Setelah salju turun, aku akan menghubungi Hayate untuk membawa mobil pembersih salju."

"Kenapa?"

"Memintanya membawa sebuah Lamborghini di saat salju tebal menyelimuti jalan seperti ini, adalah tindakan bodoh. Karena itu aku memintanya membawa mobil pembersih salju untuk membersihkan jalan kita menuju Apartemen." Ucap Naruto. Ino mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

"Terkadang aku berpikir, bahwa aku ini adalah penyebab semua masalah." Helaan nafas Ino keluar beriringan dengan berakhirnya ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang kini meraih jaket tebal yang sebelumnya ia pakai saat bermain _Ice Skating_ bersama Ino, lalu memasangkannya ketubuh Ino.

"Setiap orang yang ada di dekatku, mereka semua selalu mendapat masalah bertubi-tubi."

"Kau tidak begitu. Ini bukan karenamu."

"Ini karena aku. Seandainya saja aku tidak mabuk dan demam secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, jelas kita masih ada di dalam ruangan hangat itu. Tapi, kita justru terjebak di sini."

"Kumohon, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Ini benar-benar tidak ada sangkut-pautnya denganmu." Ucap Naruto yang kini masih menatap Ino yang enggan untuk menatapnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berpikir seperti itu?" Ino menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lemah. Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan terdiam.

"Orang itu juga pernah bicara seperti itu. Tapi, kenyataannya, ada saat di mana ia punya batas untuk berpikir positive tentangku. Mungkin, saat kau berkata seperti itu, ada keraguan dalam hatimu, seperti dia, iyakan?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya. Kesulitan di saat terdesak seperti ini memang sudah sering aku alami, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tapi kali ini berbeda, harusnya yang ini bisa dicegah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Apa?"

"Saat turun dari mobil, aku melihat kita berdua terjebak dalam salju. Aku ingin memintamu untuk membawaku pulang, tapi tak aku utarakan. Aku tidak mungkin meminta hal itu," aku Ino dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tunggu... maksudmu, kau bisa melihat masa depan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Selama sehari ini entah berapa kali ia dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan wanita yang sekarang dalam keadaan lemah itu.

"Ya, terdengar mustahil memang, tapi, begitulah kenyataannya. Tapi, masa depan yang aku lihat menyangkut dengan kesialan, tidak ada yang bagus dengan kekuatan itu." Naruto diam.

"Apa... orang yang mencampakkanmu itu tahu?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Ino terdiam untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku... melihat kematian adik dari orang itu, tapi aku justru tak mengatakannya. Aku mengabaikannya, karena aku terlalu mencintai dirinya." Ino menunduk membiarkan air matanya meleleh. "Aku ini sangat bodoh. Aku mencintai dirinya, tapi aku justru menjadi kekasih adiknya.

Aku menjadikan adiknya sebagai pelarianku darinya. Dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang spesial, dia membuatku begitu putus asa dan saat diliputi kesedihan itulah adiknya menyatakan cinta padaku. Pria yang polos, adik dari orang yang aku cintai, justru aku manfaatkan demi ego semata.

Hingga satu tahun berlalu, aku dan adiknya masih menjalin hubungan. Dia selalu bahagia saat bersamaku. Tapi, hatiku terlalu keras hingga sulit sekali merasa iba padanya. Bahkan pikiran untuk benar-benar mencintainya tak pernah melintas di otakku. Mata, pikiran, hati semua penuh dan terarah pada kakaknya.

Di hari ulang tahunnya, dia membawaku ke sebuah bukit, bukit yang sangat indah. Di sana tempat pertama kali ia menyentuh tanganku. Selama berpacaran kami bahkan tak pernah saling menyentuh, bahkan bergandengan tangan. Aku yang memintanya. Aku sangat egois bukan?" Ino tergelak lalu menarik nafas.

"Saat itulah, aku melihat kematiannya. Aku melihatnya terbaring dengan kepala dipangkuan seseorang dengan darah mengalir deras dikepalanya, hujan turun dan membasahi tubuhnya dan sejak saat itu aku mulai merasakan iba padanya. Aku berusaha memperbaiki sikapku, dan mulai menerimanya. Tapi, sangat sulit rasanya. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan sosok kakaknya, yang memang sudah jadi pelindung dan temanku sejak kecil. Bahkan aku tak bisa menerima ciumannya. Saat ia akan menciumku, aku berpaling. Aku enggan melihatnya dan setelah itu, bermenit-menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Tidak ada kenangan manis di sana.

Hingga saat itu benar-benar datang, dan aku masih belum memberitahu siapa-siapa, termasuk kakaknya. Aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Aku tahu aku sudah melanggar sumpahku, untuk menceritakan apapun yang kulihat padanya. Tapi, aku tak mau dia sedih karena tahu kematian yang aku lihat adalah kematian adiknya.

Dibulan Mei. Aku sedang main di rumah mereka berdua. Karena saat itu hujan lebat, hingga membuatku tak bisa berkutit. Aku tak bisa kembali ke rumah. Saat itu yang ada di rumah hanya aku dan adiknya. Sementara ia dan keluarga lainnya sedang ada urusan diluar.

Saat itu entah dia kerasukan setan apa, dia memelukku dari belakang. Memaksaku untuk berbalik dan memojokkanku ke dinding. Matanya berkilat aneh, seperti sesuatu yang sudah lama ia pendam akan segera meledak. Aku tidak tinggal diam, aku memberontak dan terus memintanya melepaskanku. Tapi, dia tak menggubrisku sama sekali.

Dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menciumku dengan membabi-buta. Bahkan dia menggigit bibirku dengan keras hingga berdarah. Setelah cukup lama ia melakukan hal itu, ia melepaskan pagutannya. Aku pikir itu sudah selesai, tapi, dia justru menarikku kearah sofa, dia mendorongku hingga jatuh terbaring di sana.

Namun, aku segera berdiri dan berlari menjauh. Tapi, dia lebih dulu mencekal tanganku. Karena panik aku menamparnya dengan keras, dan dia seperti tersadar. Namun, aku segera berlari keluar, mengabaikan panggilannya dan juga hujan lebat yang menimpaku.

Aku berlari menjauh dari rumah besar itu, panik, takut, itu semua menyelimuti perasaanku. Saat aku berlari menyeberangi jalan, aku bisa dengar suaranya mulai melemah. Aku tetap mengabaikannya dan terus berlari, hingga akhirnya aku berhenti di trotoar seberang jalan, aku mendengar suara hantaman keras.

Saat aku menoleh, yang kulihat adalah seorang pria yang baru saja melakukan hal yang tak sepantasnya padaku tengah terbaring dijalan raya, dari kepalanya mengalir darah, yang dengan cepat mengalir ke jalan bersama air hujan.

Rasa marah yang semula menyelimutiku sontak menguap. Tubuhku berdiri kaku melihatnya dan dengan segera berlari kearahnya. Sementara mobil yang telah menabraknya, pergi melarikan diri.

Aku menarik kepalanya untuk berbaring dipangkuanku. Aku menangis dan memintanya untuk bertahan. Aku masih bisa merasakan nafasnya, walau tersendat-sendat," tangan Ino bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak tiap kali satu persatu kata terlontar. Rasanya paru-parunya seperti terjepit. "Dan saat itulah aku tahu siapa orang yang memangku dirinya dalam penglihatanku, itu adalah aku, dan penyebab dirinya dalam keadaan seperti itu adalah aku.

Dia masih sadar saat itu, tersenyum sembari menatapku dan dia mengatakan dia minta maaf. Ia melakukan hal itu di dasari rasa cemburu, ia tahu aku menerimanya hanya untuk dijadikan pelarian. Tapi, dia berpegang teguh pada hatinya, bahwa kelak aku akan berubah dan mulai membuka hatiku untuknya. Tapi, hingga satu tahun berlalu, tidak ada perkembangan, dan dia sudah pada batas kesabarannya.

Setelah itu ia berkata bahwa aku sudah bebas, aku tak harus hidup dalam keadaan terkekang atau pun rasa bersalah lagi. Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

Dia mengatakan bahwa kakaknya juga memiliki perasaan padaku. Perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi, karena dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu, ia menyembunyikan semua itu.

Dia berbohong padaku, dia mengatakan jika aku bebas dari rasa bersalah. Tapi, kenyataannya aku selalu dihantui rasa bersalah. Hiks." Ino sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung tangisnya dan pada akhirnya ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Mata Ino terbuka, dan yang ia lihat adalah tubuh Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kini tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan hangat Naruto. Ino tak menolak, karena ia memang tidak ingin menolaknya. Ia tidak naif, ia memang ingin merasakan pelukan untuk menenangkannya. Ino diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Naruto itu.

"Ini semua salahku."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan yang bergerak mengelus rambut Ino. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, atau semua pengorbanan pria itu akan sia-sia."

"Apa?" Ino mendongak, namun tangan Naruto kembali mendorong kepalanya untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya kembali.

"Tidakkah kau lihat dari sikapnya dan caranya menyukaimu? Selain mencintaimu setulus hati, ia juga ingin melindungimu. Dia tidak memberitahu tentang perasaan kakaknya padamu, karena ia sudah tahu dengan watak kakaknya. Kakaknya bukan tipe orang yang selalu bisa memandang positive seperti yang kau bilang, dan adiknya itu tahu batasnya. Dia tidak ingin melihatmu disakiti oleh kakaknya, hanya karena kakaknya mulai lelah mempercayaimu, dan juga lelah menganggapmu sebagai sosok yang harus dijaga.

Dia justru baru mengatakannya saat ia akan meninggalkan dunia, itu karena dia belum menemukan sosok yang tepat untuk bisa melindungimu setelah kepergiannya nanti, selain kakaknya. Dia tentu tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan tak tenang dengan membawa sebuah rahasia yang harusnya ia katakan padamu 'kan? Rahasia mengenai perasaan kakaknya."

"Begitu, kah?" gumam Ino. "Naruto, bagaimana jika ternyata aku masih menyukai kakaknya, dan ada kesempatan besar untukku memperbaiki hubungan dengannya. Apa kau akan mencegahku?" untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam.

"Jika kau bahagia dengannya, aku akan merelakanmu. Walau perasaan ingin mencegahmu pasti lebih besar. Tapi, aku berharap itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Mendengar bagaimana ia meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan terpuruk, dan terus menyalahkanmu setelahnya, membuatku ragu. Menurutku, akan jauh lebih baik jika kau bersamaku saja. Mungkin akulah sosok _reinkarnasi_ dari adik orang itu."

Ino tidak menjawab melainkan sibuk menahan tawa geli mendengar penuturan polos Naruto itu. "Satu pertanyaan lagi, dan mungkin terakhir, jika seandainya adik dari orang yang kau sukai itu masih hidup, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tetap bersamanya atau melarikan diri?"

"Itu tergantung, jika ada yang lebih baik, seperti dirimu, atau anggap saja dirimu, aku akan lari kepelukanmu. Tapi, jika tidak, aku akan berusaha menerimanya apa adanya."

"Apa itu semacam penebusan dosa?"

"Ya, kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu, sehingga tak ingin menyatakan cinta pada kakaknya?"

"Aku pikir tadi itu benar-benar pertanyaanmu yang terakhir."

"Aku penasaran."

"Ya. Kami telah berjanji untuk tidak saling menyukai."

"Cih, janji bodoh!" Naruto mendecih kasar. "Seandainya kalian berdua tidak membuat janji itu, tidak akan serumit ini masalahnya."

"Kau benar. Seandainya aku dan dia tidak membuat janji aneh itu. Aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu." Naruto dengan segera melepas pelukannya sesaat setelah kata itu terlontar dari mulut Ino. Sementara Ino kini hanya memasang wajah 'apa?' dengan ekspresi yang seolah tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku?"

"Tidak... tahu."

"Tidak tahu? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?"

"Karena saat itu aku belum mengenalmu."

"Benar juga."

Itulah respon Naruto sebelum kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

20 men─

"Kapan saljunya akan berhenti?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena aku bukan Sofia."

"Siapa Sofia?"

"Tokoh kartun yang disukai keponakanku. Seorang gadis kecil lugu yang bisa bicara dengan hewan."

"Apa hubungannya bisa bicara dan mengerti bahasa hewan dengan salju? Aku rasa, antara keduanya tidak ada satu pun kemiripan."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu."

"Heeeh... apa kau mabuk juga?"

"Tapi, beberapa hewan dipercaya bisa meramal cuaca."

"Terserah kau saja." Tandas Ino, lalu kepalanya mulai menoleh kearah jendela mobil. Kaca mobil Naruto berembun, dan itu membuatnya kesulitan melihat keluar. Ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya butir salju yang menempel. Rasanya seperti terjebak digundukkan salju.

Hup!

Ino hampir saja berteriak saat seseorang memeluknya, jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa hanya ada ia dan Naruto di dalam mobil itu. Dengan susah payah, ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kebelakang dan tentu saja yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Apa kau punya tokoh kartun yang kau sukai?" Ino kembali berpaling ke depan, dengan gerakkan pelan, lalu mulai merelekskan tubuhnya, dan mulai menyandar dengan nyaman pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Siapa?"

"Sleeping Beauty dan Beauty and The Beast."

"Kenapa tidak Cinderella? Tokoh itu selalu menjadi Favorit, dan panutan banyak perempuan."

"Kau ingin aku seperti dia? Di siksa ibu dan saudara tiriku? Apa hidupku yang begitu menyakitkan ini belum cukup membuatmu iba?" tanya Ino mendramatisir.

"Bukan begitu, Maksudku banyak wanita yang ingin cerita cintanya berakhir bahagia layaknya Cinderella. Kenapa kau tidak?"

"Bukankah semuanya berakhir bahagia?"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kau sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan kartun. Bahkan di usia muda, yang aku lihat bukanlah poster, buku, komik, atau pun serial kartun. Melainkan buku-buku mengenai keuangan. Orangtuaku sudah menanamkan ilmu perdagangan sejak aku kecil. Jadi, itu membuatku tidak benar-benar tahu perkembangan kartun. Terakhir kali, kartun yang aku lihat adalah kartun khusus anak-anak. Saat itu usiaku menginjak usia 18 tahun, sepupu perempuanku datang, usianya 7 tahun dibawahku. Ibu memintaku untuk menjaganya yang tengah sibuk menonton CD yang ibunya putar di rumahku saat mereka berkunjung kesana. Dan kau tahu apa yang diputar?"

"Tidak."

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu." Naruto menggeleng. "Itu adalah Little Mermaid. Sejak saat itu aku menyukainya, dan bermimpi memiliki pasangan sepertinya."

"Apa bagusnya seorang gadis dengan dua kerang didadanya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin itu sikap alamiah pria yang tak bisa perempuan pahami."

"Apa yang tidak kami para perempuan pahami mengenai laki-laki? Otak mesumnya? Jelas-jelas yang kau tangkap saat itu bukanlah makna cerita, melainkan wanita. Oh, ya tuhan, aku sungguh tak percaya kau sudah semesum itu diusia dini."

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya." Ino diam setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Tapi, aku rasa tak ada salahnya. Aku berpikir cepat. Dan bukannya seperti Pangeran Philips."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa ada yang salah dengan dia?"

"Dia bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, seorang pria menemukan seorang wanita cantik yang tengah tertidur karena kutukan dan dia hanya menciumnya saja? Hah? Jika aku jadi Pangeran Philips dan kau yang jadi Aurora, aku tidak akan sekadar menyadarkanmu dengan ciumanku, melainkan juga dengan erang─"

Bugh!

"An... Aw!"

"Bersihkanlah otakmu itu, sebelum aku membelah kepalamu dan menyikatnya dengan sikat WC!"

"M-memangnya... k-kau berani?"

"Ck!" Ino mendecih saat mendengar balasan Naruto. "Bahkan saat adikmu sedang berdenyut, kau masih saja nekat mencari mati!"

.

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, lalu Ino keluar dari sana dengan handuk yang melilit kepalanya. Pakaiannya sudah terpasang rapi, Ino kali ini memakai jeans hitam, dengan atasan sweater kuning dengan garis hitam yang Naruto belikan satu bulan lalu. Saat Naruto pertama kali menunjukkannya pada Ino, gadis itu sangat senang, pasalnya itu adalah sweater yang sangat lucu, dan ia bisa memakainya seminggu tiga kali.

 _Haaah... rasanya segar sekali._

Ino sangat bersyukur bisa kembali hidup-hidup. Ia pikir, ia akan mati dalam timbunan salju semalam, namun, untunglah Hayate segera tiba, dengan beberapa pelayan Naruto yang membantu menyingkirkan salju dari mobilnya, dan membebaskan keduanya dari kungkungan salju.

Mereka tiba di Apartemen tepat jam sebelas malam, yang berarti mereka telah terjebak di dalam salju selama satu jam.

Sembari berjalan melewati ruang tengah, tangannya sibuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah. Namun, kaki Ino berhenti melangkah saat melihat Naruto tengah membaca buku dengan serius diruang tengah. Tepatnya dilantai ruang tengah. Dia membaca dalam posisi terlungkup. Sesekali ia menyamping, terlentang, lalu terlungkup lagi. Ia melakukan itu semua dalam tempo yang berdekatan.

Ino bingung melihatnya, Naruto melakukannya karena memang faktor dirinya yang _hiperaktiv_ _e_ atau karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya?

Ino urung melangkah kearah kamar dan memilih untuk berjalan kearah Naruto.

Sepertinya Naruto menyadari kehadiran Ino, sebab Naruto kini berhenti bergerak-gerak dan justru mendongak. Ino tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat mata Naruto menyipit manis saat bibirnya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang,"

"Selamat pagi juga, Tuan Muda." Balasnya kemudian. Namun, Ino dibuat mengernyit saat melihat bola mata _Shapire_ itu berotasi. Dan bibir yang semula melengkung dengan sangat menawan itu, kini mengerucut kedepan.

 _Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?_

"Bisa tidak jangan memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu? Itu membuatku semakin ingat jika kau belum membalas perasaanku. Setidaknya hiburlah aku sedikit." Ungkapan Naruto yang terdengar polos itu justru membuat Ino merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku... Sayang." Ucap Ino sedikit kaku dan geli pada bagian terakhirnya.

"Walau pun tidak semanis yang ingin aku dengar, tapi, tidak masalah."

Ino menggeleng lelah, lalu akhirnya ikut berbaring terlungkup di samping Naruto. Selama gerakan itu, Naruto selalu memperhatikan gerakannya, bahkan hingga Ino sudah berbaring di sampingnya, ia masih menatap Ino dengan kepala yang bertopang pada tangan kanannya. Dan jangan lupakan senyum yang setia melekat diwajah menawan itu.

"Apa?" tanya Ino merasa jengah.

"Hanya mengagumi karya Tuhan yang begitu cantik di depanku ini."

"Tubuhku?"

"Ya, itu memang cantik, tidak-tidak-tidak, tubuhmu itu Sexy. Oh, tapi serius, bukan itu yang aku kagumi, tapi wajahmu yang cantik. Ditambah lagi dengan rona pipimu, membuatmu terlihat semakin manis dan cantik." Ino tergelak dan membuang muka dari Naruto.

"Pria ini," desah Ino lelah. Perlahan Ino menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri kembali membaca.

"Sulit sekali."

"Apa yang sulit?"

"Sulit sekali untuk fokus, saat di sampingku tercium bau harum dari tubuhmu, membuatku ingin mengendus seluruh tubuhmu tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menghalanginya."

"Ish, kurangi sedikit kadar fulgar dari cara bicaramu itu, itu membuatku merasa geli."

"Huummmm... aku tidak bisa." Naruto mulai mengendus rambut Ino lalu bergerak kepipinya. "Kenapa tubuh dan rambutmu harum sekali?"

"Huft! Aku baru mandi. Kau tahu? Konyol sekali jika orang yang baru saja mandi justru berbau busuk." Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menatap Ino dalam jarak dekat yang Ino balas menatapnya tanpa keraguan.

"Aku tahu... Sayang. Tapi, bisakah kau katakan, 'terima kasih atas pujianmu, Sayang.' Itu akan jauh lebih enak untuk didengar." Ino lagi-lagi tergelak.

"Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih, kau juga wangi." Walau sempat mencibir. Toh, Ino tetap melontarkan pujiannya pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi, Ino tak kuasa menahan bibirnya yang juga ikut melengkung, lalu ia mengalihkan pada buku dalam genggaman Naruto. "Apa yang kau baca?"

"Buku."

 _Hah... dia menyebalkan lagi._

"Aku tahu, Naru... yang aku tanya adalah judulnya. Tidak mungkin bukan kau tidak paham maksud pertanyaanku?"

"Naru? Hmm.. aku suka itu." Bukannya membenarkan jawaban sebelumnya yang _semrawut_ itu. Naruto justru mengomentari panggilan baru yang Ino beri.

"Terserah. Jadi, apa judulnya?"

"Fifty Side Of Grey." Ino mengernyit. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah mendengar itu. Buku bisniskah?

"Novel? Novel apa? Fiksi?"

"Ya. Bukan."

"Lalu?"

" _Mature_."

" _Mature_? Novel pembunuhan? Kekeras─,"

"Bukan, bukan, bukan. Tapi, Se─"

"Oke! Aku tahu!" cegah Ino cepat dengan tangan yang sudah menutup bibir tipis Naruto untuk mencegah kata selanjutnya keluar. Naruto hanya mengkendikkan bahu, lalu tertawa kecil. Perlahan Ino menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Naruto lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu hangat milik Naruto.

"Aku lebih suka jika kau membekap mulutku dengan bibir manismu itu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya." Balas Ino. "Kau suka membaca novel seperti itu?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Tidak juga, ini hanya 20% dari hobiku."

"Itu sama saja kau menyukainya." Balas Ino jengkel.

"Bagiku, itu tidak sama."

"Ck, terserah. Jika itu 20% hobimu, lalu 80%-nya apa?"

"30% membaca perkembangan Pasar bisnis dan Saham serta Dokumen, dan 50% adalah mempraktekkan hobi 20%-ku."

"Apa kau pernah mempraktekkannya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya komitmen, bahwa aku hanya akan melakukannya pada perempuan yang sah sebagai istriku."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa mempraktekkannya adalah hobi 50%-mu itu?"

"Karena itu akan jadi hobiku setelah aku menikah nanti."

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu menahan hasrat itu?"

"Aku mengalihkannya dengan bisnis."

"Itu hebat."

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini perasaan itu semakin menggebu, hingga membuatku hampir gila karenanya. Sungguh... dari sekian banyak gadis tanpa busana yang aku lihat di majalah, tidak pernah aku merasa setertarik ini pada seorang wanita untuk melakukannya denganku. Ini sangat aneh. Padahal setiap harinya gadis itu hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa yang bahkan kemungkinan kecil dapat membuat birahi seorang pria naik. Tapi, aku sangat tertarik padanya. Kau tahu siapa dia?" Ino menjauhkan kepalanya saat mendengar nada suara Naruto berubah serak dan mengintimidasi. Ino kian terhenyak saat melihat Naruto sudah menatapnya dengan padangan aneh.

"Na-Naruto... b-bisakah kau berhenti melemparkan tatapan seperti itu kearahku?" Ungkap Ino dengan tubuh yang bergeser menjauh.

"Aku tidak bisa... menahan.." Naruto menjatuhkan buku dalam genggamannya, dengan mata yang masih fokus kearah Ino.

Bukh!

"Naruto?!" Ino berseru panik saat Naruto tiba-tiba membalik tubuhnya, yang semula terlungkup kini dalam posisi terlentang dengan Naruto yang sudah berada diatasnya dan kedua tangannya yang mengukung tubuh Ino.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

 _Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan!?_

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Ino tak sabar dan terus berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa... menahan rasa... lapar ini, lebih lama lagi."

"A─apa!?" Ino tercengang. Sementara Naruto menatapnya dalam diam dan itu berlangsung lama. Tak sampai berapa lama Naruto menjatuhkan wajahnya tepat diceruk leher Ino.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan? Hm?" tanpa bisa Ino cegah, rasa hangat itu menjalar di kedua pipinya, yang Ino yakini kini sudah merona bagaikan tomat matang yang siap untuk dipetik.

 _Aduh, malu sekali! Sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

 _Tapi, tapi, tap_ _i, i_ _ni sepenuhnya salah Naruto yang terlalu mengulur-ulur dan bertingkah aneh. Itu berarti bukan salahku jika aku berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Jadi itu art─_

Grrkkk!

"Kau dengar itu? Itu suara perutku. Aku sangat lapar."

"Kenapa tidak makan saja? Aku sudah memasak."

"Aku menunggumu."

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?"

"Makan bersama. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan sendiri. Harusnya kau tahu, jika tugas seorang kekasih adalah menemani pasangannya makan. Huft, tidak heran kau terus menyendiri."

"Jangan mengungkitnya Naruto! Lagipula, kenapa aku harus menemanimu? Kau seorang pria berusia 25 tahun dan bukannya balita usia 1 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih tidak mau makan sendiri? Tidakkah kau malu pada Yagura?"

"Huft, aku tidak memintamu untuk menyuapi atau pun membersihkan bekas suapanku yang berserakan dibajuku, karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku hanya ingin makan denganmu, aku rasa itu tidak bisa dikategorikan dalam pengasuhan bayi. Aku hanya minta kau menemaniku, **menemani**. Mengerti?" Ino menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana, ya?"

"Oh, ayolah, aku tahu kau juga lapar."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Grrrk!

Ino terdiam. Sementara Naruto yang semula menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher Ino perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Ino dengan alis terangkat dan senyum kemenangannya.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakannya, tapi, perutmu mengadu sendiri."

"Haaah... baiklah. Aku menyerah." Desah Ino pasrah. "Ayo kita makan. Tapi, sebelum itu, cepatlah menyingkir dari atas tubuhku." Suruh Ino cepat dan berusaha membuat Naruto menjauh.

"Oke, oke!" ia mengangguk. Namun, bukannya langsung berdiri, Naruto justru kembali menjatuhkan wajahnya kecelah leher Ino kembali.

"Ah! Naruto!?" Ino berjengit saat merasakan gigitan dilehernya, lalu jilatan, dan berakhir dengan kecupan ringan ditempat yang sama.

Naruto kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menatap Ino dengan tatapan nakal.

"Manis. Sekarang aku tahu harus memanggilmu dengan julukkan apa." Ino mengernyit menatapnya dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. " _Sweety_." Naruto tersenyum. Sementara Ino hanya bisa membatu mendengarnya.

.

.

.

" _Wajahmu sangat manis. Terlebih lagi saat kau tersenyum."_

" _Terima kasih."_ Balas Ino datar. Namun, Pria yang jadi lawan bicara Ino nampak tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan sikap gadis itu dan justru semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Ino dengan segera bergeser menjauh saat tangan pria itu bergerak terangkat, hendak menyentuh wajahnya. Pria itu nampaknya tahu Ino tidak ingin disentuh, buktinya perlahan tangannya menjauh dan kembali menggantung di sisi tubuhnya.

" _Bolehkah, aku memanggilmu dengan nama,_ Sweety _?"_ Ino menghela nafas.

" _Apapun yang membuatmu senang. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan apapun yang kau mau."_ Ucap Ino mencoba menghibur pria itu. Untuk yang satu ini, Ino tidak ingin dia sakit hati. Walau Ino yakin, rasa sakit itu sudah sejak lama pria itu pendam akibat sikapnya. Setidaknya untuk yang satu ini Ino bisa toleransi.

"Apa kau suka?" Ino tersentak lalu pandangannya yang semula samar kini jelas. Beberapa senti diatasnya ada Naruto yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan berharap.

"Konyol." Balas Ino cepat, tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau sungguh tidak punya sisi romantis, ya?"

"Jangan pernah berharap lebih dariku."

"Haah. Setidaknya katakanlah, 'ya, aku suka.' Itu akan baik. Berhentilah bersikap layaknya manusia tanpa jiwa seperti itu. Rubahlah sedikit sikapmu."

"Harusnya kau yang membuatku berubah." Jawab Ino. Naruto diam dan tak lama tersenyum.

"Baik. Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran mengenai cara membangkitkan jiwamu lagi."

"Kau pikir aku Vampir!" ucap Ino tak terima.

"Bukankah, kau bilang kau ingin jadi seperti makhluk _immortal_ itu?"

"Dan, bukankah kau bilang kau tidak suka aku jadi makhluk itu? Apa sekarang kau berubah pikiran?" balas Ino sengit dan langsung mendorong Naruto yang dalam keadaan tak siap dan itu membuatnya terbaring terlentang di samping Ino. Sementara Ino bangkit, dan duduk.

.

.

.

Ino dan Naruto makan dengan tenang di dapur. Tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ino menghentikan suapannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Ke mana?"

"Aku akan beritahukan di perjalanan nanti."

"Ish! Berhentilah bermain tebak-tebakkan, Naruto." Dengus Ino.

"Bersabarlah."

"Huft."

Beberapa saat kemudian acara makan pun selesai. Saat akan mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor Naruto lebih dulu menahan Ino.

"Cucinya nanti malam saja. Sekarang, kita harus pergi." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto menarik tangan Ino.

Selama perjalanan hanya ada keheningan. Entah kenapa, Ino kehilangan mood untuk bicara dan Naruto sepertinya juga begitu. Ia sejak tadi terlihat resah dan gugup.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Naruto sontak menoleh saat Ino melempar pertanyaan itu dan Ino semakin bingung saat melihatnya tersenyum kaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya tidak sabar saja untuk segera sampai ketujuan."

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Gereja."

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin berdoa?"

"Kita akan melakukan pemberkatan."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Saat pernikahan tentu saja dilakukan pemberkatan."

"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

"Tentu saja kita berdua."

"Kita... berdua?"

"Ya. Kau dan aku." Tubuh Ino sontak membeku mendengarnya.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Ino dengan mulut melengkung. Tersenyum paksa. Seolah apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu hanya gurauan semata─setidaknya, itulah yang Ino harapkan.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Bahkan semua tamu sudah menunggu kita di sana. Ada paman, bibi, Sakura, Yagura dan juga teman-temanku. Gaunmu juga sudah disiapkan. Bahkan aku mendatangkan Nenek Chiyo, khusus untukmu."

 _Inikah wanita yang akan bersanding denganmu besok?_

 _Semoga_ _dia_ _lekas sembuh. Jika tidak,_ _pernikahanmu kemungkinan besar_ _akan tertunda._

Sontak saja, ucapan-ucapan yang aneh dan tak Ino mengerti tadi malam, terasa mengena dengan ini semua.

"Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin kau lakukan ini?"

"Kenapa? Aku sudah menyatakan cinta padamu. Ditambah aku sudah mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kita akan segera menikah. Aku bahkan sudah mengirim undangannya."

"Tapi,"

"Aku mohon. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku. Dengan cara inilah aku tahu bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku mohon." Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam batin Ino dengan kuat saat Naruto mengutarakan isi hatinya itu. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto, karena ia juga pernah merasakannya.

 _Tapi, haruskah dengan cara seperti ini?_

"Tapi, kau bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padaku." Ino menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya sejak awal. Aku takut kau... menolakku."

"Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya." Naruto menoleh dengan wajah sumringah.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, kau tidak marah dengan keputusanku yang mendadak ini."

"Sebenarnya ini agak aneh dan tidak bisa aku pungkiri aku marah dengan keegoisanmu ini. Tapi, tamu sudah menunggu. Kau tentu tidak ingin di cap sebagai pengusaha kontrofersial 'kan? Dan lagipula, menikah denganmu bukanlah hal buruk. Tapi, Naruto, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Maksudku, kau baru saja mengenalku beberapa bulan lalu dan kau sudah akan melaksanakan pernikahan? Tidakkah, orang akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh? Ditambah lagi, dengan statusku yang sebagai asistenmu, dan tinggal bersama denganmu."

"Aku tidak perduli bagaimana pikiran orang tentang kita. Toh, kita sendirilah yang tahu bagaimana. Lagipula, seperti ini jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya aku bisa menidurimu tanpa ada perasaan bersalah."

"Naruto!" Ino langsung memukul bahu pria itu saat kata-kata kotor itu terlontar.

 _Kenapa ucapannya tak pernah jauh dari itu._

.

.

.

Setibanya di gereja. Naruto membawa Ino masuk melalui pintu belakang. Lalu, Naruto membawa Ino keruang ganti, di mana seorang wanita sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Kau akan dirias olehnya, dan aku akan pergi."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja mempersiapkan diri." Naruto maju mendekati Ino dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak sabar, sangat tidak sabar." Naruto mengecup pipi Ino. Sebelum kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Ino berdiri di depan pintu masuk menuju Altar gereja. Menarik nafas lalu perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Saat pintu terbuka, Ino melihat begitu banyak orang yang tengah menatapnya. Di sana juga ada Nenek Chiyo yang tersenyum haru melihatnya dan di Altar itu, Naruto berdiri menatapnya dengan senyum manis, membuat kaki Ino terasa akan lumer sekarang. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju Altar.

 _Ayah, Ibu. Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah, aku akan terbangun nanti?_ _J_ _ika ini benar mimpi, bisakah kalian meminta pada Tuhan untuk tak membangunkanku? Ini terlalu indah._

 _Tapi, jika ini kenyataan, tolong, doakan agar kebahagiaan ini bisa bertahan hingga aku mati nanti. Kumohon._

Saat Ino tepat berada di depannya. Naruto dengan segera mengulurkan tangan yang dengan senang hati Ino genggam. Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu menarik Ino dengan lembut untuk naik ke Altar.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan dan saling berhadapan.

 _Kumohon, Tuhan_ _,_ _j_ _adikan ini awal kebahagiaanku._

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Secret Chapter 8 – Secret (END)

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Namikaze Naruto.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah satu bulan Ino resmi menjadi Nyonya Namikaze. Selama sebulan ini hidupnya terasa berbeda. Tentu saja. Tapi, hingga saat ini ia masih tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Setiap pagi, Naruto selalu berada di sampingnya memeluknya dan terus menggumamkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' namun, tidak sekali pun Ino membalasnya. Entah kenapa ia masih merasa ragu. Sekali pun dengan statusnya sebagai istri Naruto, ia masih tidak bisa. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang Naruto sembunyikan darinya, itulah yang membuatnya ragu.

Ino menghela nafas, lalu mulai beranjak dari sofa saat melihat jarum jam mengarah keangka setengah tujuh. Naruto tadi mengatakan, ia mungkin akan sedikit terlambat untuk pulang.

Baru lima menit yang lalu ia selesai membuat makan malam dan sekarang saatnya untuk Ino menyiapkan pakaian rumah Naruto.

Saat masuk ke kamar Naruto, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah foto saat pernikahan mereka satu bulan lalu, yang terpajang di atas tempat tidur. Sungguh, setiap orang yang melihat foto itu mungkin tak menyangka bahwa semua hal itu disiapkan hanya dalam sehari. Bahkan tatanan Ino sangat biasa. Untunglah Naruto sudah menyiapkan pakaian pengantin. Walau sederhana. Tapi, Ino menyukainya. Di dalam foto itu ia mengenakan gaun putih selutut, dipinggang gaun itu terdapat rumbai panjang yang menutupi kaki bagian belakang dan menjuntai panjang, dan rambutnya hanya digerai. Saat itu Ino tidak percaya diri sama sekali. Karena wajahnya yang hanya terpoles bedak dan blush on tipis. Namun, Naruto meyakinkan bahwa itu sudah membuatnya terlihat mempesona. Benar saja, saat pemberkatan selesai, banyak tamu yang memuji Ino. Mereka bilang ia sangat cantik dan mempesona. Mendengar itu, Ino hanya mampu tertunduk dengan pipi merona.

Sementara Naruto sendiri, mengenakan Toxedo hitam dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

Terkadang Ino tertawa geli mengingat kenangan satu bulan yang lalu itu. Konyol, tapi... menyenangkan.

Srek!

Ino mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya menyisir tiap pakaian Naruto yang tergantung rapi. Namun, tangannya berhenti saat melihat ada gagang pintu di dinding lemari.

"Aneh sekali. Gagang apa itu? Astaga, bagaimana mungkin selama hampir setahun ini berada di sini, aku tak pernah melihatnya?"

Dengan ragu Ino menyingkirkan tiap baju yang menghalangi, dan mulai masuk ke dalam lemari itu. Ino menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraba dinding lemari. Terdapat garis panjang di dinding lemari, membuat Ino semakin yakin, bahwa itu gagang pintu. Ino menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh gagang itu.

Cklek!

Ino mendorong pintu itu, dan, matanya melebar saat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan lampu temaram, seperti tempat pencucian foto. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Ino terkejut, melainkan, dinding ruangan itu yang dipenuhi oleh foto... nya?

Dengan ragu Ino langkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Hampir seluruh dinding terisi fotonya. Mulai dari foto masa kecilnya yang tengah bermain di pantai, saat berdiri di depan gerbang SD, SMA, dan kuliah. Saat ia tidur di meja belajar dalam posisi duduk. Setiap foto masa lalunya hingga masa sekarang semua terpajang di dinding. Dan foto yang paling besar terpajang di ujung ruangan. Fotonya yang tengah tersenyum kearah kamera dengan senyum lebar. Ia ingat foto itu, itu diambil saat ia berjalan-jalan di pantai bersama Yahiko dan... Menma?

"Ino!"

Deg!

Ino tersentak dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menutup pintu itu dan juga lemari, lalu segera keluar dari kamar Naruto. Saat mencapai anak tangga Ino bisa lihat Naruto sudah menanggalkan jas dan juga tas kerjanya. Kedua benda itu sudah berada di sofa, sementara Naruto sendiri tengah menggulung lengan kemejanya. Ino menghela nafas lalu segera menuruni tangga kembali.

Naruto sepertinya mendengar suara langkahnya, karena sekarang ia tengah mendongak, dan tak lama tersenyum pada Ino. Setelah apa yang Ino lihat tadi, ia merasa canggung untuk membalas senyumnya. Namun, ia tetap harus balas tersenyum padanya, jika tidak Naruto mungkin saja curiga.

Saat Ino sudah mencapai anak tangga terakhir, Naruto berjalan kearah Ino dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar. Saat tepat di depan Ino, ia segera merengkuh tubuh mungil wanitanya itu, lalu mulai menciumi rambut dan telinga, hingga leher Ino. Membuat gelenyar geli itu menyapa tubuh Ino dengan seduktif.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Naruto. Lalu, ia kembali menjauh, dan mengecup bibir Ino sebentar. Lalu, ia benar-benar menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap Ino dengan senyum bahagia. Melihat senyum bahagia itu membuat bayangan menakutkan yang sempat menghinggap dipikirannya hilang, lalu perlahan ia membalas senyuman Naruto, sebelum akhirnya berinisiatif untuk melepaskan dasi yang melilit dileher Naruto.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Ino menatap Naruto lembut sembari tangannya tetap ia gerakan untuk melepas dasi Naruto.

"Tentu saja."

"Coba katakan,"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Ino tanpa ragu. Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, dan dengan tiba-tiba kembali mencium bibir ranum wanita itu. Ino bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakkannya, terlalu cepat.

"Engh!" Naruto mengulum bibir Ino dengan keras dan terkesan terburu-buru. Salah satu tangannya memeluk punggung wanita itu, sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan kepala Naruto bergerak-gerak dengan pelan, namun tak mengurangi intensitas tekanan bibirnya pada bibir Ino, dengan sesekali menarik wajah Ino untuk lebih naik, hingga membuat wanita yang hanya setinggi lehernya itu harus berjinjit.

Tak lama pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya, dengan nafas mereka yang sama-sama terengah.

"Aku... lebih merindukanmu." Lagi-lagi Naruto mendekat, kali ini sasarannya adalah leher Ino, Naruto menjilatnya dan mengulum kulit leher Ino dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Ino yang bersampir dibahu Naruto tercengkeram kuat. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, aku... tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Naruto berbisik parau ditelinga Ino.

Saat Naruto menaik-turunkan bibirnya dileher Ino, tanpa Ino sangka, hantaman memori itu kembali menyadarkannya, memori saat Menma berlaku aneh saat itu, ditambah lagi, dengan hal yang Ino lihat tadi.

"Na-Naruto!" sekuat tenaga Ino mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh dan itu sempat membuat Naruto tersentak.

Ino menghela nafas, lalu dengan segera memeluk Naruto yang masih nampak bingung.

 _Aku tidak bisa._

Sekali pun usia pernikahannya sudah memasuki masa satu bulan. Ino masih belum bisa menyerahkan kehormatannya, bahkan saat malam pertama mereka. Saat itu Ino justru menangis dan meminta Naruto untuk tak menyentuh dirinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat ketakutan saat itu dan syukurlah Naruto mengerti. Walau selama beberapa hari hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit canggung dan sampai sekarang pun, Ino masih tidur di samping kamar Naruto.

"Maaf." Ino bisa mendengar helaan nafas Naruto saat ia melontarkan permintaan maafnya.

"Tidak masalah dan... maafkan aku, karena tak bisa mengontrol diriku."

"Jangan balas meminta maaf, kau tidak salah sama sekali, jangan membuatku semakin merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri." Ino tersenyum saat mendengar tawa renyah Naruto. Selama beberapa saat mereka masih dalam posisi saling memeluk. Mengantarkan kehangatan dan itu membuat rasa nyaman menyergap diri mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Naruto ditengah-tengah pelukan mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Ino lemah, lalu, kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, meminta kehangatan lebih pada Naruto. Tangan Naruto yang masih bersarang dipinggang Ino itu sontak ikut mengerat.

"Tadi, salah satu pegawaiku membawa anaknya yang masih berusia sembilan bulan, lucu sekali. Bayi laki-laki tampan, dengan senyum manis yang selalu muncul saat melihat bagaimana para rekan-rekan orangtuanya mengajaknya bercanda. Dia sungguh manis, membuatku begitu ingin memeluknya. Jika bisa, aku ingin agar aku bisa menjaganya barang sehari. Aku ingin menjaga anak itu, merawatnya bersamamu, selama sehari penuh. Sangat ingin." Pelukan Ino sedikit mengendur saat mendengarnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ucapan Naruto itu mengetuk pintu hatinya, tak bisa ia pungkiri juga, bahwa apa yang Naruto rasakan, sama dengan yang ia rasakan. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin memiliki seorang anak. Ia ingin menjaganya, merawatnya, melihatnya tumbuh. Ia ingin menjadi seperti keluarga-keluarga bahagia yang ia lihat setiap kali berjalan bersama Naruto di taman. Ia sangat ingin. Tapi, rasa panik yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba saat mereka akan melakukannya, membuatnya tak bisa, tak bisa untuk mengabulkan keinginan Naruto, bahkan keinginannya sendiri.

"Aku mengatakannya bukan karena ingin membuatmu mau melakukannya bersamaku, sekarang. Aku hanya ingin berbagi denganmu. Aku sudah menemui temanku yang seorang psikolog, dan menceritakan mengenai penolakanmu terhadapku. Dia berkata padaku untuk bisa menarik hatimu, dan simpatimu. Aku harus jujur, dan mengutarakan apa yang aku inginkan padamu, dengan begitu akan menarikmu dari bayangan-bayangan gelap yang kau alami setiap kali aku menyentuhmu. Aku minta maaf, jika ini terkesan memojokkanmu. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Pelukan Ino kembali mengerat saat mendengar nada suara Naruto melemah pada beberapa bait kata terakhir.

"Terima kasih kau telah mau berusaha dan, aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Tapi, aku berjanji, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Apapun itu."

"Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum sembari mengangkat tubuh Ino dan membawanya untuk berputar pelan. Ino tertawa saat Naruto melakukannya.

Grrk!

Naruto berhenti memutar tubuh Ino, lalu menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya dan menatap Ino yang kini nampak memasang senyum malu. "Aku lapar. Ayo, kita makan." Bisik Ino. Ino bisa mendengar Naruto tergelak saat kata itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti pakaian dulu."

 _Aduh, aku belum menyiapkan pakaiannya._

"Aku... aku, aku belum menyiapkan pakaianmu. Tadi, saat aku akan menyiapkannya, kau sudah memanggilku, membuatku harus menundanya."

"Kalau begitu, siapkan sekarang. Aku akan mandi."

"Baiklah." Jawab Ino. Naruto tersenyum, lalu kembali bergerak mendekat. Namun, Ino segera mencegahnya.

"Kau bau, Naru." Jawab Ino polos dan tanpa pikir panjang tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup hidungnya. Melihat tingkah lucu wanitanya itu membuat Naruto kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Dan kau terlalu jujur, _Sweety_."

.

.

Kini Ino tengah duduk dengan setengah berbaring di sofa bersama Naruto sembari menonton TV. Sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang menonton. Sementara Ino tidak menoleh sama sekali kearah layar itu, ia benar-benar enggan melihatnya.

"Aku pikir, kau tidak terlalu suka melihat dunia luar." Gumam Ino sembari memutar-mutar jari disekitar dada Naruto, sementara telinganya ia tempel ke dada Naruto, membuatnya bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara dentaman jantung pria itu. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar jelas, karena suara detakan jantung Naruto harus berlomba dengan suara desahan dari film yang Naruto tonton.

"Aku hanya melihat ini, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan yang lain."

"Ish, mengerikan." Balas Ino ngeri. Ino kemudian menutup telinga kirinya dengan tangan Naruto yang menggantung di samping tubuhnya, guna menghalangi suara desahan dan erangan itu masuk ke telinganya.

 _Arg! Percuma! Suara itu tetap masuk._

"Naruto, matikan! Aku sungguh muak mendengar suara desahan-desahan itu─"

"Kenapa? Itu membuat bagian bawahmu menggelenyar?"

"Naruto!"

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tahu? Hanya untuk kali ini aku bisa melihat film Fifty Side Of Grey ini dengan istriku. Aku ingin kau juga melihatnya, dan menggambil beberapa gerakan yang sekiranya bisa kita praktekkan malam ini."

"Aku tidak mau! Mataku ini masih suci!" tolak Ino tak terima.

"Lucu sekali."

"Jangan meledekku! Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan itu."

"Ya. Aku tahu, kau tidak pernah tidak serius."

"Bagus jika kau tahu." Gumam Ino lalu Ino mulai beranjak bangun.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Ino berdiri dari sofa dan berniat pergi.

"Kamar. Aku mau tidur saja."

"Kamar mana maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah duduk tegap.

"Tentu saja kamar yang sejak berbulan-bulan ini aku tempati." Jawab Ino sembari menatapnya malas. Mendengar itu, Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Ino yang kini tepat dihadapannya. Walau pun dengan cahaya yang temaram, bagi Naruto, Ino tetap sangat cantik. Bahkan dengan cahaya temaram seperti itu membuat Ino terlihat lebih Sexy dimatanya. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya diam dan menatap Ino _i_ _ntens_ , sementara Ino balas menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ino yang langsung membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku punya peraturan baru untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tidur bersamaku. Di kamarku."

"Kenapa...?"

"Karena kau istriku."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa aku harus tidur denganmu? Bukankah itu tidak ada dalam perjanjian. Lagipula Aku tidak mau."

"Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu, aku sekarang suamimu, dan aku berhak memintamu tidur di mana pun aku suka, dan kenapa kau sangat menolak keinginanku?"

"Oh Tuhan. Kenapa kau egois sekali? Dan kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu? Oh, Naruto itu pertanyaan konyol. Harusnya kau tahu alasanku."

"Apa?"

"Huft! Setelah kau memperlihatkan hobi 'mengerikan' padaku, bagaimana mungkin kau masih bertanya kenapa?" ucap Ino. "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko terbangun dipagi hari dengan keadaan telanjang bulat bersamamu terlelap di sampingku!"

"Tapi itu memang seharusnya."

"Tapi, aku belum siap Naruto, tolong mengertilah."

Naruto menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Ino.

"Aku mengerti dan aku tidak akan melakukannya. Oh, ayolah aku mohon. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu, kita hanya akan tidur bersama. Itu saja." Ino menatap Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"Aku mohon, aku sangat kesepian. Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan memelukmu. Aku hanya ingin kehangatan darimu yang mengantarkanku untuk tidur. Aku mohon." Tatapan Ino melembut saat melihat Naruto memasang wajah memelas padanya.

"Baiklah." Pasrahnya. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Ino pelan dan lembut.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan melihat Film ini sampai habis."

"Terserah." Balas Ino sembari melangkah kearah tangga.

Cklek!

Ino mulai menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan bersiap melangkah kearah ranjang. Namun, kakinya berhenti saat melihat lemari besar di kamar Naruto itu.

"Siapa Naruto sebenarnya? Apa mungkin dia... Menma?" Ino menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mungkin! Menma sudah... akh!" ia menggeram lalu mulai berjalan keranjang besar milik Naruto dan mulai menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut. Memaksa matanya untuk menutup.

.

.

.

.

Ino terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pinggangnya. Saat matanya terbuka yang ia lihat adalah ruangan dengan cahaya temaram, cahaya yang berasal dari bulan yang masuk lewat celah gorden. Ino menyentuh pinggangnya dan hampir berteriak saat tahu yang menindih pinggangnya adalah sebuah tangan. Hampir, karena ingatan tentang ucapan Naruto tadi terngiang diotaknya, membuatnya urung berteriak dan hanya menyingkirkan tangan itu. Tak lama ranjang yang ia tempati bergerak, karena Naruto menggeliat berbalik. Ino ikut memutar tubuhnya menjadi terlentang, ditolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang tidur terlentang di sampingnya. Wajahnya damai sekali, sementara ia, justru kebalikannya. Otaknya kini tengah dilanda badai.

"Huf─hk?" Ino yang semula membuang nafas sontak saja tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba tangan Naruto kembali memeluknya, kali ini tepat didadanya. Dengan perlahan Ino menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dari tubuhnya. "Naruto." Desis Ino kesal.

Lagi-lagi ranjang itu bergerak karena Naruto kini menggeliat dan mulai berpaling membelakanginya.

Ino ikut berpaling, menghadap kearah punggung Naruto. Dengan posisi seperti itu membuatnya bisa dengan mudah melihat punggung tegap milik Naruto. Perlahan matanya mulai memberat kembali, disisa-sisa kesadarannya, Ino menyempatkan diri melirik kearah jam dinding di kamar Naruto. Jarum jam itu menunjuk kearah dua malam. Setelah melihat jam, ia lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"Ino... Ino." Ino mengernyit saat mendengar suara itu.

"Engh!" sekali pun begitu, ia tetap enggan membuka matanya. Rasanya udara dingin diluar seolah memaksanya untuk terus menutup mata.

"Hei, putri tidur, bangunlah, aku lapar." Sekarang bukan hanya suara yang mengganggu tidurnya, tetapi, juga karena hidungnya dijepit oleh sesuatu. Dengan enggan Ino membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar diatas tubuhnya. Ino melenguh kesal. Lalu dengan tanpa tenaga mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Ish! Bisakah kau berhenti menyelinap masuk ke kamarku? Itu sangat mengganggu." Ucap Ino lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga wajah.

"Ini bukan kamarmu, kau sedang ada di kamarku sekarang. Maksudku, kamar kita." Ino sontak membuka mata dan menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan.

"Bagaimana bi─"

 _Mulai sekarang kau t_ _idur di kamarku, bersamaku._

"Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto. Ino menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Heeh..." Ino mendesah lalu mulai bangun dari tempat tidur, Naruto yang melihatnya sontak melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mau ke mana?" Ino berbalik saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja mandi."

"Setelah mandi kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Memasak. Bukankah kau bilang kau lapar?"

"Iya. Aku memang lapar."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Ikut!" Ino tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menggendongnya lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Naruto!"

.

.

.

Ino kini sibuk dengan masakannya, sementara Naruto sedang membaca koran di meja makan. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membaca, karena sejak tadi tatapannya selalu mengarah pada Ino. Naruto benar-benar dibuat gerah dengan Ino, ditambah lagi setelah peristiwa _mandi bersama_ tadi, ia sungguh tak menyangka akan berakibat seperti ini. Naruto memang berhasil menjaga kontrol dirinya saat mandi bersama tadi, tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin ingin menyentuh tubuh istrinya itu. Namun, ia telah berjanji untuk tak menyentuh Ino hingga wanita itu bersedia menyerahkan kehormatannya dengan sukarela, juga dalam keadaan menginginkannya. Jika saja Naruto tak melakukannya, mungkin saja wanita itu sudah membencinya.

"Aw!" Naruto tersentak dan segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Ino.

"Kenapa?" Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Ino dengan menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku," ucap Naruto sembari menarik tangan Ino. Naruto mengernyit saat tak melihat apapun ditangan Ino, bahkan satu goresan pun. Perlahan kepala Naruto beralih ke wajah Ino, dan Naruto memasang wajah pura-pura kesal saat melihat Ino menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Kau membohongiku?" tanya Naruto dingin. Ino tak kuasa lagi menahan tawa dan akhirnya tawa itu keluar dengan kencang.

"Ahahahaha! Wajahmu! Hahaha, wajahmu aneh sekali. Ahahaha!"

"Ish wanita ini!"

"Uuuh... kau marah?" Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya dan membuang muka. Ino tertawa melihatnya. "Memangnya aku perduli." Ucapnya kemudian yang mampu membuat Naruto kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Apa? Ini? Astaga! Apa kau tidak ingin minta maaf padaku? Atau mungkin memberiku ciuman sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuatku khawatir?"

"Kenapa harus kulakukan? Justru kau harus berterima kasih padaku, aku membuatmu bangun dari lamunan. Jika tidak begitu, mungkin saja sekarang kau masih melamun dengan darah mengalir dari hidungmu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau khayalkan, hingga wajahmu merona seperti itu? Mengerikan."

"Aku mengkhayal, aku tengah menindihmu dikasur, dalam keadaan telanjang bulat da─"

"Ish! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Aku tidak mau mendengar versi panjangnya. Haih, tolonglah Naruto! Ini masih pagi, dan kau sudah memberiku khotbah bergenre asam? Keterlaluan! Haaah... tahu akan begini, lebih baik aku diam saja tadi."

"Jika tahu begitu, kenapa kau justru menyalakan api peperangan?"

"Habisnya aku bosan, yang menemani acara memasakku hanya suara rebusan air, dan minyak yang menggurak, aku bosan."

"Itulah kenapa aku menyarankan untuk memiliki anak. Bukankah jika memiliki dua belas anak, hidupmu akan ramai?" Ino menatap Naruto marah.

"Ramai? Ricuh maksudmu? Oh, astaga Naruto. Memiliki dirimu yang berisik dan mesum ini saja aku sudah dibuat kelabakan. Apalagi memiliki dua belas anak, aku yakin aku sudah terkurung di rumah sakit jiwa."

"Konyol."

"Terserah."

Drrt... drrt...

Kedua manusia itu saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda elektronik itu.

Selama beberapa saat Ino hanya diam sembari menunggu Naruto yang tengah melihat ponselnya dengan serius, tak lama kemudian Naruto menatapnya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Yahiko,"

Deg!

"Apa yang... dia kirim?"

"Undangan, dia mengundang kita untuk makan malam, sekaligus ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Kita? Hanya kita berdua? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak tahu. Hm... aku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan."

"Apapun itu, semoga saja itu adalah berita baik."

"Ya, semoga."

.

.

.

.

Ino berdiri menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Tubuhnya kini berbalut _F_ _ormal_ _D_ _ress_ berwarna hitam. Sementara rambutnya kini ia biarkan tergerai, dengan ditambah bando merah pada kepalanya. Ino tersenyum. Senyum yang manis.

"Istriku manis sekali." Ino tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Ino.

"Naruto, kau selalu mengejutkanku." Naruto tertawa saat mendengar nada kesal Ino.

"Ayo berangkat."

"Oke." Jawab Ino pelan. Tangannya mengepal, ada rasa khawatir yang mengganjal dihatinya dan itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku sangat baik!" ucap Ino dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Jika kau merasa tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak harus pergi." Ino memutar bola mata malas, diiringi dengan helaan nafas.

"Naruto. Berhentilah mencemaskanku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi bagaimana jika malaikat kecil kita lelah?"

"Malaikat kecil?"

"Yang ada di perutmu." Ino tercengang, sebelum kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

"Suhunya normal... hm, apa kau mabuk?"

"Aku tidak demam, apalagi mabuk. Aku hanya sedang bercanda denganmu. Mungkin itu bisa membuat suasana hatimu lebih nyaman." Tangan Ino yang semula di dahi Naruto perlahan turun menuju pipi pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Tangan Ino mengelus pipi Naruto pelan, sembari menatap Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar sosok pria yang patut untuk diidamkan para wanita."

"Ya, dan kau wanita yang hanya pantas untukku."

Ino tertawa mendengarnya. "Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Ino. Naruto mengangguk sebelum kemudian mengapit tangan Ino.

"Tentu." Balasnya lalu mulai menarik tangan Ino untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Kenapa melamun? Ayo turun." Ino menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu, membuat Naruto sontak menatapnya cemas.

"Kau melihat hal buruk?" tanya Naruto. Ino menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "Lalu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa ada perasaan tidak nyaman sejak kita meninggalkan Apartemen tadi."

"Apa kau ingin kembali?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, akan buruk jika kau membatalkan kedatanganmu. Aku tidak ingin kau dianggap tak bertanggung jawab dengan janjimu. Kau sudah berjanji akan datang, bukan? Jadi tepatilah."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Naruto, jangan mulai."

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo masuk."

Saat memasuki restoran bintang 5 itu, yang pertama kali dirasakan oleh Ino adalah resah, diikuti dengan perasaan gelisah yang tak berkesudahan. Naruto berhenti melangkah, begitupula Ino saat mereka tepat berada di meja besar. Di mana meja itu sudah ditempati beberapa orang yang mereka kenal. Ada bibi dan paman Naruto, juga Sai dan Kiba. Oh, Ino tak lagi heran mengapa keduanya selalu ada di setiap pesta. Itu karena mereka adalah sepupu dari Naruto.

Diantara mereka, ada satu orang yang Ino harapkan ketidak hadirannya, dia adalah Yahiko. Tapi, sungguh konyol jika Ino mengharapkan hal itu, karena kenyataannya, Yahiko adalah _provokator_ dari acara pertemuan itu.

 _Ada apa ini?_

"Wow. Sepertinya hanya aku yang terlambat di sini." Ucap Naruto dengan diiringi senyuman.

"Tidak masalah. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak datang." Balas Yahiko. "Duduklah." Ucapnya kemudian. Naruto balas tersenyum lalu menggeser sebuah kursi untuk Ino duduki. Setelah itu ia menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" tanya Kiba tak sabar.

"Aku akan mengatakannya setelah jamuan makan ini selesai." Ucap Yahiko kalem.

Setelah itu, makanan yang sudah Yahiko pesan datang, dan mereka semua makan dengan tenang. Sesekali para pria-pria itu membicarakan tentang masalah bisnis, dan semacamnya. Sementara Ino yang duduk bersebelahan dengan bibi Naruto, membicarakan hal-hal berbau masakan, juga pakaian. Selama pembicaraan dengan bibi Naruto, Ino menahan mati-matian perasaan cemas dan resahnya. Dia tidak ingin ada yang menyadari kegundahannya.

Hingga bermenit-menit berlalu, akhirnya tiba untuk mereka memakan _dessert_. Yang juga menandakan, acara jamuan makan itu akan segera berakhir.

Sejak awal, Ino sudah kehilangan selera makan, bukan karena tampilan makanannya, justru tampilan makanan dari restoran itu terlihat sangat enak dan menggiurkan. Tapi, rasa cemas dan resah sudah mengambil alih mood Ino, hingga membuat wanita itu tidak berminat sama-sekali.

Akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk Yahiko mengatakan apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Baiklah, alasanku mengundang kalian semua adalah untuk memberitahukan sesuatu, sesuatu mengenai istrimu, Naruto." Semua orang sontak menoleh menatap Naruto, lalu berganti menatap Ino.

"Ino?" Naruto berucap dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

 _Aku?_

"Apa kau tahu... dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang... normal. Dia bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi, jangan pikir masa depan yang ia lihat adalah sebuah keindahan, melainkan mimpi buruk. Dia bisa melihat kematian dan karenanya adikku mati. Dia merahasiakan semua yang ia lihat, dan membiarkan Menma mati. Menma, adikku. Setelah semua kasih sayang dan cinta yang Menma berikan padanya, justru kematian yang ia berikan sebagai balasan dan sekarang dia mengincarmu, Naruto."

Semua orang di sana terlihat sangat terkejut. Kecuali Naruto, ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan tanda apapun kecuali hanya datar tak terbaca.

"Benar begitu 'kan, Ino?"

Semua orang menoleh kearah Ino sekarang. Menanti jawabannya. Sementara gadis itu kini hanya mampu tertunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, sebelum kemudian ia mendongak.

"Ya. Itu memang benar... itu... memang benar," Ino bisa lihat Yahiko tersenyum mendengar pengungkapan Ino. Sementara Naruto terdiam. Seluruh orang diruangan itu terdiam. "Lalu, jika semua itu benar, apa yang kau inginkan, Yahiko?" Ino menoleh kearah Yahiko dan menatapnya. Yahiko menghentikan senyumannya dan menatap Ino.

"Itu yang kau mau? Menghancurkan masa depan cerah di depan mataku, yang akan segera aku genggam? Itukah?" Yahiko masih diam dan raut mukanya kini mulai berbeda.

"Aku mengakui ini, bukan karena aku menyerah pada perasaanku dan berniat meninggalkan Naruto. Aku mengakuinya karena aku rasa ini memang sudah saatnya. Naruto adalah kebahagiaan baru bagiku, dia kebahagiaan yang Tuhan kirim sebagai pengganti ayah dan ibuku. Dia.. dia seluruh dunia bagiku dan saat ada orang yang mengusik duniaku, aku akan lakukan pembelaan untuk melindunginya." Sekuat tenaga Ino menahan tangisnya saat mengungkapkan itu semua. Namun, ada perasaan lega setelahnya.

"Dulu, saat semua orang meninggalkanku dan menyalahkanku, aku bersumpah pada diriku, jika aku mencintai seseorang aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian. Saat dia sedih, aku akan ada di sampingnya. Saat dia takut, aku akan memeluknya dan saat dia menangis.. aku akan mengusap air matanya. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Aku ingin, dia juga bisa mengerti diriku layaknya aku mengerti dirinya. Aku ingin, kami menjadi pasangan paling bahagia di dunia. Tak perduli bagaimana dunia menentangnya. Aku ingin tetap berdiri kokoh bersamanya dan untuk adikmu, aku minta maaf. Tapi, kenyataannya, ini bukan salahku. Kematian bukan aku yang mengaturnya, aku hanya diberi kemampuan untuk melihat, bukan mencegahnya. Sekali pun aku mengatakan apa yang aku lihat, kau tidak akan bisa menolong adikmu. Seperti yang terjadi pada orangtuaku. Aku tak bisa menolong mereka. Tidak bisa. Maafkan aku tentang itu, tapi ini semua sudah memberatkanku. Bertahun-tahun aku mengubur rasa bersalahku, bertahun-tahun aku mencoba menutup segala rasa sakitku. Kau tidak tahu seberapa berat aku menanggung semua ini, sendirian dan sekarang aku memiliki Naruto, orang yang akan bersamaku saat susah dan senang. Jadi, aku mohon cukup sampai di sini saja. Kumohon biarkan aku terlepas dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku mohon." Tanpa sadar satu titik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Ino, disusul dengan air mata yang lain. Ino menunduk sebentar, sebelum kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah tertunduk dan gerakan yang pelan. "Maafkan aku. Suasana makan malam ini menjadi tak nyaman. Mungkin, ada baiknya jika aku pergi sekarang. Permisi." Ucapnya sebelum kemudian pergi.

"Apa kau senang, Yahiko?" setelah lama bungkam, akhirnya Naruto buka suara.

"Yahiko, membuka keburukan orang lain bukanlah hal yang baik," nasehat Jiraiya─paman Naruto.

"Iya, Yahiko. Apa yang dikatakan paman benar. Ya, mungkin kau masih merasa kecewa dengan Ino yang membiarkan adikmu mati, tanpa kau ketahui akan terjadi padanya. Tapi, bukan berarti itu salah Ino. Dia gadis─maksudku wanita yang baik. Aku tahu, pasti ada alasan dari tindakannya itu." Ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian hanya akan menghakimiku tanpa tahu tujuanku yang sebenarnya?" tanya Yahiko dengan alis kiri yang terangkat.

"Apa itu?" tanya bibi Naruto.

"Aku tahu, Ino memang tidak bersalah sama sekali tentang kematian Menma. Aku sudah sadari itu. Aku hanya ingin membantu Naruto dan juga Ino,"

"Membantu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sai.

"Aku tahu, selama ini Ino belum sekali pun membalas pernyataan cinta Naruto. Dan aku tahu alasannya. Dia merasa ragu padamu, Naruto. Kau sangat mirip dengan Menma, dan itu membuatnya ragu. Dan sekarang, dia sudah tidak ragu lagi. Bahkan ia terang-terangan mengatakan cinta padamu dihadapan kita semua. Dan aku juga membantunya untuk meringankan perasaannya. Dia sudah lama memendam rahasia itu. Dan itu bukanlah hal mudah. Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa bernafas lega, karena tak ada lagi rahasia yang perlu ia khawatirkan akan terbongkar."

"Yahiko..." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Dan akhirnya tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan berterima kasih. Cepat susul dia. Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin. Dan pakaian yang ia pakai sama sekali tak membantunya."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu segera pergi.

"Kau baik sekali Yahiko." Ucap Kiba dengan memukul-mukul bahu Yahiko.

.

.

.

Ino tak tahu ke mana kakinya membawa tubuhnya, dia hanya mengikutinya saja, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di sebuah taman. Ino berhenti tepat di samping danau di taman itu dan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang berada tepat ditepi danau.

"Huft.." ia menghela nafas sebelum kemudian tertunduk. Udara sangat dingin malam ini, ditambah pakaian yang Ino kenakan sama sekali tak membantu untuk membuatnya hangat, membuat tubuhnya seolah-olah akan beku hingga ke dalam organ tubuhnya. Namun, ia ingin seperti ini beberapa saat. Berharap rasa dingin yang menyiksa itu bisa membuat otaknya berhenti memutar memori lama sejenak.

Nyess!

Ino mendongak saat merasakan rasa hangat mengenai pipinya. Namun Ino tersenyum saat melihat Naruto kini tengah berdiri didepannya, dengan tubuh setengah tertunduk untuk menempelkan sekaleng kopi hangat kepipinya.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya.

Ino mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Ino mengambil alih kaleng kopi yang Naruto berikan dan Naruto pun duduk di sampingnya. Ino terus memperhatikan Naruto, saat pria itu tengah melepas jasnya. Lalu menyampirkannya ketubuhnya. "Untuk yang tadi, aku minta maaf, aku justru sangat mempermalukanmu." Ucap Ino dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tidak. Tadi itu hebat. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada yang mengatakan itu. Terlebih lagi untukku. Terima kasih."

"Tetap saja. Aku membuat suasana menjadi canggung."

"Aku rasa itu bukan masalah," Ino mendongak, dan menatap Naruto yang kini duduk dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Bukan masalah kau bilang?" ulang Ino. Naruto mengangguk, dan menoleh kearah Ino. "Jelaskan." Tuntut Ino. Naruto sedikit tergelak.

"Sejak awal. Hubunganku dengan keluargaku memang tidak pernah baik, tidak pernah. Ayah dan ibu lebih sering pergi. Sementara aku di rumah menjadi anak kesepian. Bahkan dihari kematian ayah dan ibu, aku tak merasakan apapun, kecuali hampa. Aku tidak menangis, tidak pula merasa sakit, aku hanya diam.

Mereka tidak pernah menghadiri acara yang diadakan sekolah, membuatku menjadi anak satu-satunya yang berdiri di sisi paling gelap. Sendirian, tanpa seseorang yang ikut bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasku. Jadi... jikalau ada yang mempermalukanku, aku tak akan ambil pusing, karena kenyataannya aku memang memalukan sejak dulu."

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Ino mengelus pipi Naruto yang kini tengah bersitatap dengannya. Ino bisa lihat tatapan sendu dan rapuh dari mata itu, dan itu mau tak mau membuatnya merasa iba. Ino tersentak saat Naruto justru menarik tangannya untuk ia genggam.

"Apa semua yang kau katakan itu benar? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi? Kau mau hidup bersamaku, dan tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Kau suamiku, kau segalanya yang aku inginkan di dunia ini. Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa kau sudi tetap bersamaku setelah ini semua?"

"Kau bercanda? Ini bukan kali pertama aku mendengarnya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku mundur? Jika aku memang tidak bersedia, aku sudah meninggalkanmu sejak pertama kali kau mengungkapkannya."

"Terima kasih. Tapi... sungguh, aku masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudahnya memasang wajah tenang saat mendengar itu."

"Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku mengenal Yahiko."

"Aku tahu itu, kau sudah kata─"

"Itu awal pertemuanku dengan Yahiko, jika diambil dari sisi pandang Yahiko. Tapi, kenyataannya aku sudah mengenalnya bahkan sebelum Meeting itu."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

 _Apa semua kecurigaan Yahiko itu benar? Jadi Naruto... adalah..._

"Aku satu Universitas dengan Menma, adik dari Yahiko. Tapi aku tak begitu dekat dengannya, karena saat itu dia adalah seorang pemain basket sementara aku hanya murid biasa yang hobinya mengurung diri di perpustakaan, membaca segala ilmu perekonomian. Jadi, kami hampir tak pernah bertemu, hanya sesekali berpapasan. Aku juga mengenalnya karena banyak temanku yang menyama-nyamakanku dengannya, padahal kenyataannya, kami hanya sama pada wajah saja. Tapi, kami berbeda pada sifat, bahkan keluarga. Itu pikiran awalku.

Aku memang percaya, jika semua orang di dunia ini memiliki kembaran setidaknya tujuh orang disetiap penjuru dunia. Tapi, aku tak menyangka jika itu akan berpotensi menjadi sebuah jalan hidup yang rumit seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan terlibat dalam masalah ini. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah, mereka adalah saudaraku, Menma adalah saudara kembarku. Sementara Yahiko adalah anak yang ibu adopsi sebelum melahirkanku dan Menma. Saat aku dan Menma menginjak usia 1 tahun, ibu dan ayah bercerai. Dan Ibu mendapat hak asuh Menma saat itu. Sementara ayah mendapatkan hak asuh atas diriku. Dan semenjak itu kami berpisah. Saat ayah berlibur ke Belanda, itu adalah saat di mana, ayah dan ibu berniat untuk kembali bersama. Namun, sangat disayangkan, maut lebih dulu memisahkan mereka sebelum hal baik itu sempat terlaksana. Dan akhirnya hingga beberapa bulan lalu, aku masih tidak mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki saudara kembar."

"..." Ino tak memberi respon apapun, dan hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Apa kau sudah melihat kamar itu? Kamar berisi foto-fotomu?"

"Tidak! M-maksudku, ya. Sejujurnya aku sudah melihatnya, dan aku cukup syok tentang itu."

"Aku juga."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, lagi-lagi takdir membawaku semakin dekat padamu. Apartemen itu, ternyata dulunya milik Menma, namun, setelah kematiannya, paman memberikan Apartemen itu padaku, yang kebetulan saat itu membutuhkan hunian yang dekat dengan kantor. Selama setengah tahun, aku masih tak menyadari jika di dalam Apartemen itu terdapat ruangan rahasia. Barulah dibulan ketujuh, aku menemukan ruangan itu. Di sana banyak sekali fotomu, itu membuatku merinding untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian menyadari bahwa kau... sangat cantik dan bahagia dalam foto itu dan aku mulai merasa Menma mencintaimu begitu dalam hingga menyimpan semua fotomu dengan baik. Dan seperti ada yang coba takdir katakan padaku, bahwa aku harus melindungimu, menggantikan sosok Menma, dan tanpa sadar juga menggantikan sosok Yahiko.

Ditambah lagi dengan pertemuan kita di pantai, aku semakin membulatkan tekad untuk melindungimu seperti keinginan Menma yang ia tulis disecarik kertas yang berada dilaci meja ruangan itu,"

"Apa yang dia tulis?"

"Dia menulis isi doanya, dia meminta agar Tuhan mengirimkan sosok malaikat untuk melindungimu. Awalnya aku ragu, namun setelah mengenalmu, aku semakin penasaran. Yeah.. aku jadi tak begitu heran kenapa Menma begitu menyukaimu. Kau gadis yang pantas untuk dijaga dan dicintai, dan juga... dimengerti."

Ino tak mampu lagi membendung rasa harunya, dan dengan segera dipeluknya Naruto, memeluknya dengan suka cita dan rasa bahagia.

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi... kita impas bukan?"

"Ya... tidak ada lagi rahasia."

.

.

.

Ino duduk dengan tatapan datar dan biasa, sementara Yahiko di depannya duduk dengan wajah sendu. Merasa bosan, Ino memutuskan untuk menoleh kearah luar jendela. Cuaca sangat cerah saat ini, diluar suasana sangat hidup, banyak canda tawa, senyum bahagia dan itu menenangkannya. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlarut dalam kesedihan, akhirnya ia bisa kembali menggenggam bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang ia pikir sudah hilang dulu.

Setelah pengakuan mengejutkannya pada para keluarga Naruto, dan ungkapan Naruto Desember lalu, kini hidupnya mulai tenang, ditambah lagi, tidak ada respon penolakan dari keluarga Naruto dikarenakan mereka memang tahu. Tapi, Ino tak begitu heran dengan cara mereka tahu, itu karena paman Menma, Naruto dan Yahiko adalah teman dari kedua orangtuanya. Dan mau tak mau membuatnya bisa dengan senang hati menerima Ino dan meyakinkan yang lainnya untuk menerimanya. Bahkan hal yang paling mengejutkan baginya adalah, paman itu sudah mencari keberadaannya sejak ia membulatkan tekad untuk meninggalkan kota dikarenakan melarikan diri dari perasaan bersalah. Bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena dia sudah diberi wasiat oleh ayah Ino untuk menyerahkan segala surat-surat kepemilikan harta yang sudah diatas namakan Ino, setelah Ino menginjak usia 21 tahun. Membuatnya merasa wajib menyampaikannya pada Ino. Namun, pada akhirnya Ino hanya meminta agar itu dijadikan sumbangan bagi panti asuhan, dan hanya meminta surat kepemilikan rumah orangtuanya yang berada di Kyoto saja.

Dan dimusim panas kali ini, kebahagiaan benar-benar diraihnya. Kebahagiaan yang membuat kobaran api semangat seolah mengitarinya. Membuatnya begitu bersemangat menata kehidupannya kembali. Menjadi wanita normal, dan bahagia.

"Aku minta maaf.. atas segalanya." Ino menoleh kearah Yahiko. Setelah lama bungkam, akhirnya pria itu bersuara. "Sekarang aku mengerti... kenapa Menma begitu melindungimu dan aku minta maaf, atas ketidak mampuanku untuk melindungimu sesuai janjiku. Aku memang tidak pantas.. tidak pantas untukmu."

"Ini jalan hidup kita, Yahiko- _nii_. Apapun yang terjadi, tak perlu lagi untuk disesali. Karena ini sudah terjadi, dan tak bisa diulang lagi."

"Tetap saja, aku sudah menciptakan luka dalam bagimu, dan demi apapun, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri atas itu."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula... ini sudah selesai." Ino tersenyum dengan tangan yang terjulur kearah Yahiko. Yahiko menatap uluran tangan itu sejenak.

"Ya, ini sudah selesai. Walau pun aku tetap merasa menyesal karena tidak menyatakan cintaku padamu. Tapi, itu tak berguna lagi. Sekarang kita teman." Ucap Yahiko lalu membalas uluran tangan itu.

Setelah perbincangan itu. Yahiko dan Ino memutuskan untuk menyudahinya, dikarenakan pekerjaan yang sudah menanti untuk Yahiko selesaikan.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan di depan cafe.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah tak ada masalah lagi. Jadi sampai jumpa."

"Hm, hati-hati." Ucap Ino. Yahiko mengangguk sebelum kemudian berjalan kearah mobilnya.

Setelah mobil Yahiko tak lagi terlihat dibalik kesibukan lalu lintas, sebuah tangan melingkar diperut Ino.

"Lama sekali. Aku sampai bosan menunggu.. sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Ino tertawa. "Tidak ada. Hanya melakukan deklarasi perdamaian."

"Eih.. memangnya harus selama itu?"

"Yahiko harus melewati pergulatan batin yang keras dulu untuk mengutarakan penyesalannya."

"Yah, terserahlah yang penting pria itu tak lagi menyimpan dendam kosong."

"Ya. Kuharap dia akan menemukan wanita yang sempurna untuk menutupi kekurangannya, dan meredakan kesedihannya."

"Hmm... ayo kita jalan-jalan di taman. Cuaca hari ini cerah." Ucap Naruto yang langsung menggandeng tangan Ino untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tidak. Aku diberi cuti oleh paman, dan selama sehari ini aku akan kabulkan semua keinginanmu." Ucap Naruto sembari menggandeng tangan Ino dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Hanya hari ini?"

"Jangan meminta lebih. Karena aku hanya diberi cuti dua hari, jadi sehari untukmu, dan sehari untukku. Adil bukan?" Ino tersenyum mendengarnya, sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

Kedua sejoli itu berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan taman yang rindang dengan tangan yang saling menggandeng.

"Siapa yang kau suka sekarang? Yahiko atau Aku?" ditengah-tengah keheningan Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku suka sosok hangat Yahiko dan juga jiwa pelindungnya." Ino menjawab pelan sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

"Jadi kau lebih menyukai Yahiko?" nada suara Naruto terdengar tak suka dan itu mau tak mau membuat Ino merasa geli sendiri.

"Sebagai kakak? Ya, aku menyukainya. Tapi, sebagai pendamping seumur hidup. Aku tentu saja lebih menyukaimu." Naruto tersenyum lalu dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan Ino membuat langkah Ino terhenti. Ino terhenyak saat Naruto dengan tanpa aba-aba mengecup bibirnya. Lalu memeluknya.

Ino tersenyum dalam rengkuhan Naruto, dan mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan suaminya itu. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Jadi, kau juga menyukai permainan ranjangku?"

Alis kiri Ino berkendut kesal, dan dengan kasar didorongnya tubuh Naruto, hingga membuat pelukan pria itu terlepas.

Bugh!

"Aw!" Ino tertawa saat dilihatnya Naruto kini tengah terbungkuk, dengan ringisan pilu keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, Ino tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu dan justru menarik tangan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk kembali berjalan mengiringinya.

"Ayo. Kau sudah janji akan mengabulkan semua keinginanku hari ini!" ucapnya semangat.

"Aw..." Naruto masih berjalan dengan sedikit bungkuk menutupi selengkangnya. Sepertinya Ino terlalu keras menendangnya. Ino mencebik sembari mengendikkan bahu setelah pikiran itu sirna. Perlahan Naruto mulai berjalan normal walau sesekali ia masih mendengar ringisannya. Tapi Ino cukup yakin dia baik-baik saja. "Akh! Aku rasa adik kecilku mengalami pendarahan."

"Konyol. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Tuan Namikaze."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Nona, kau menendang adik kecilku dengan sangat keras. Ugh! Jika nanti malam pelayananku akan sangat keras dan menuntut kau tidak boleh menyalahkanku. Karena itu adalah hukuman untukmu." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Kau ingin adikmu aku tendang lagi?" jawab Ino dengan ekspresi datar. Naruto meringis dan sedikit mundur dari Ino, takut mendapat tendangan mematikan lagi. "Ayo cepat jalannya. Nanti penjual Ice Creamnya pergi!" ucap Ino sembari berjalan mundur untuk melihat respon Naruto, namun yang Ino dapat hanya Naruto yang kini memasang wajah 'kau bercanda?' kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Itu kedai, sayang, bukan gerobak, dia tidak akan ke mana-mana."

"Tapi bisa saja 'kan, bibinya ingin menutupnya segera."

"Hah... terserah." Ino kembali membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan membelakangi Naruto.

"Ah... hari ini panas sekali. Bahkan dengan baju musim panasku ini masih tak bisa membuat suasana gerah hilang." Ditengah-tengah keheningan Ino mengeluh dengan cuaca terik hari ini, membuatnya merasa di oven, padahal kenyataannya ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya di oven.

"Eh?" Ino tersentak saat sebuah jaket tipis menyelimutinya. Bau Mint dan kayu manis menguar dari jaket berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari bahan katun yang mudah menyerap keringat itu. Ia kenal betul bau itu, itu adalah bau khas Naruto.

Ino menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang kini berjalan di sampingnya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan dalam diam. Tubuh tingginya yang kini hanya berbalut celana training dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu itu basah akan keringat. Keringat mengalir membasahi wajah hingga lehernya, dan hal itu entah mengapa membuat Ino merasa sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa kau pakaikan jaketmu padaku? Ambil kembali." Tanya Ino berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin pria-pria itu melihat lekuk tubuhmu yang basah akan keringat. Itu akan membuat mereka langsung mimisan." Ino menoleh kesekelilingnya. Benar saja, ia menemukan beberapa orang pria tengah menatap dirinya, dan beberapa dari mereka menampakan senyum aneh. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Ino ngeri.

"Tapi.. aku tidak suka. Sekarang cuacanya sangat panas dan kau malah memakaikanku jaket. Aku bilang ambil kembali. Lagipula pakaianku masih sopan, aku memakai celana panjang dan kaos yang longgar. Jadi, ini masih wajar." Ino berujar dengan kesal. Saat akan membuka jaket itu, tangannya lebih dulu dicekal oleh Naruto. Ino balas menatapnya, namun ia justru dibuat merinding saat melihat tatapan Naruto.

"Jika kau lepas, maka jangan salahkan aku jika sekarang juga aku akan menyeretmu ke rumah dan mulai menggerayangi tubuhmu di dalam Bath up. Kau tahu? Sejak tadi aku harus menelan ludah saat melihat bagaimana bulir-bulir keringat itu mengaliri tubuhmu dan jangan lupakan desahan suaramu saat kau merasakan panas yang menyengat mengenai tubuhmu, membuatku semakin menegang." Ino meringis saat satu-persatu untaian kata dari mulut Naruto masuk kegendang telinganya. Ditambah lagi dengan suaranya yang serak-serak basah membuatnya semakin tak fokus. Ino menyentak tangan Naruto, dan mundur selangkah dari pria itu. Sementara Naruto kini berdiri dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Ino mengalah dan membenarkan jaketnya yang sempat akan ia lepas. "Kau puas sekarang?" Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sangat puas." Balasnya dengan senyum miring andalannya, yang semakin membuat Ino jengkel.

Naruto dengan segera mengapit tangan Ino dan membawanya untuk kembali berjalan.

"Kau ingin Ice Cream apa?" Ino menoleh dan menatap Naruto, sebelum kemudian kembali menatap kedepan.

"ChocoMint."

"Kalau begitu kita akan beli porsi besar, dan memakannya berdua. Itu akan sangat romantis." Ino tak mampu menahan wajahnya untuk tak ternganga saat mendengarnya. Bukan hanya karena ungkapan Naruto yang terdengar kekanakan. Namun juga ekspresinya. Ekspresinya sungguh tak memperlihatkan semangat atau pun minat sama sekali.

 _Apa dia sadar dengan yang ia utarakan?_ Batin Ino.

Namun ia menggeleng setelahnya. Terserah saja. Menurut Ino itu bukanlah hal yang harus dipusingkan, mengingat bagaimana satu tahun setengah ini hidup bersamanya, membuatnya perlahan mengerti. Mengerti mengenai sosok pelindung barunya, Naruto.

Ino hanya berharap tak akan ada lagi masalah dalam hidupnya, yang kemungkinan akan menghancurkan kebahagiaannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Ino dengan senyum lembut. Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Ia menatap wajah Ino dengan binar. Sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Ino.

"Terima kasih..."

END

 **Halo! Kaget ya? Udah end aja. Sebenarnya, begini alasannya. Selama sebulan ini, aku bakalan sibuk. Karena ya... ada salah satu keluarga yang akan melakukan** _ **hajatan(?).**_ **Jadi, kemungkinan besar, aku bakalan sibuk banget. Jadi, biar gak harus ngutang terlalu banyak ff, aku memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri ff Secret ini.**

 **Untungnya, ff Secret ini, emang udah lama selesai. Jadi, cukup mudah lah. Sementara untuk Dark Shadow yang statusnya adalah ff baru, terpaksa harus terhenti sejenak, sampai kesibukanku selesai.**

 **Tapi, mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya-tanya. Kenapa gak dipost bersamaan sama chapter sebelumnya? Ya, itu karena masih harus melewati pemeriksaan, dan perbaikan sedikit. Jadi, baru bisa dipost sekarang.**

 **Jadi, dimohon pengertiannya ya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Salam hangat dariku, Ai Frost. ^^**


End file.
